The Mokomoko Drabbles
by pammazola
Summary: A Companion Collection to the Jaken Drabbles. AU. A series of fluffy short chapters that follow Sesshoumaru and Rin from childhood to their more "mature" years. M for language.
1. Prologue: Pointless

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Prologue: Pointless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Welcome to the preview of my new drabble collection! **_**The Jaken Drabbles **_**will be ending very soon, but I have agreed to write this companion series, which will be around the same length in chapters. I hope everyone enjoys the fun I have in store!**

**~oOo~**

"Inuyasha!" Toga said firmly, lifting the hanyou out of his high chair. "You're supposed to eat your cereal, not paint the walls with it!"

"Dada!" he squealed, licking his father's nose. "Me love Cheerios!" A small dimpled hand stuffed another piece in his mouth. He munched on it happily.

"Aw…" Izayoi walked into the kitchen, dressed in her best business suit. She capped her lipstick and tickled the bottom of her son's feet. "How's my lil 'Yasha? Mommy loves you, yes she does! Yes she does!"

"Dearest," Toga said, "Do not talk to him like he's a dog. He'll never learn."

Izayoi scratched her husband briefly behind his ears. His tongue lolled out his mouth in ecstasy.

"I have to hurry and head out to the office, or I'll be late." Izayoi worked for the best selling fashion magazine in Japan, the evidence shown clearly in the trendy style she flaunted. "Where's Sesshomaru? If he wants a ride to school with me, he better c'mon!"

"I do not wish to attend this _school_," said a quiet voice, and the two adults turned to see the eldest Takahashi son of five years standing in the doorway of the kitchen, stroking the mokomoko on his shoulder.

"What nonsense is this?" Toga growled, "Son, if you wish to receive an exceptional education and not grow up to become a club thugging buffoon, you will be going to your first day of Pre-K."

"Chichi-ue," Sesshomaru sighed, fixing the cuff of his Pokémon pajamas. "It is completely pointless, attending a public _human _school. A full inuyoukai as I should not have to sit and tolerate a classroom full of club thugging children that are in turn taught by older, smellier club thugging teachers. Please, drop this argument. I must return to my Monday Morning cartoons." He turned to leave.

Toga growled threateningly, but Izayoi's chiming laughter made him pause. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, he's just so cute when he acts all dominant," she giggled. "He's going to have a lot of girlfriends."

"Not if he doesn't get his ass off the couch!" Toga rolled up his sleeves, preparing to chase after his son. Inuyasha was blowing raspberries, flinging Cheerios everywhere.

"Wait, Dearest," Izayoi blocked his path. "Can't you see? Sesshomaru is nervous. He's never been around many children his age other than his friend Jaken."

"Jaken? You mean that creepy green kid that rides his tricycle by here everyday?" They both looked out the window. Sure enough, the imp youkai was circling their Mercedes sedan like a shark. He screeched to a halt once he saw them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. T!" he waved, "Is Sesshomaru-sama coming to school today?"

Toga slammed the window closed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that kid's his stalker, not his friend."

His mate glared at him. "My point: Sesshomaru is only a little scared."

"Am not," the quiet voice retorted from the living room as he flipped randomly through channels. The Sesame Street theme song drifted into the kitchen.

"Oh, he should be scared alright," his father said loudly. "I'd like to see his face when he gets _nothing _for his inheritance! How do ya like them biscuits?"

The sound of the television clicked off.

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

**~oOo~**

**Word Count: 540**

**A/N: There it is, the prologue! The plotline shall extend from preschool all the way until AFTER they have grown up with their own jobs and children, so yeah, pretty long fic. Rin's in the next chapter. (^_^) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Passing

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: Passing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Isn't this cool? We're goin' to the same school, Sesshomaru-sama! We might even be in the same class! Thanks for giving me a ride, Mrs. T; you're the nicest prettiest lady in the whole wide world! Sesshomaru-sama, we'll see each other _everyday!_ We can share all our toys and food and sleep on the same mat at naptime…"

"Jaken, _SHUT UP_," the inuyoukai snarled from his car seat.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Boys," Izayoi said firmly, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru. "Be nice."

"Yes… Human."

She ignored that last remark as she pulled into the crowded parking lot. Sesshomaru had been right to call Shikon Elementary a human school. However, very recently they were allowing young youkai to enroll in their new Bone-Eater's Program, which was specifically designed to establish friendly connections between demons and the rest of the normal human population of the school.

While Jaken led the way to the front office, Izayoi jogging to keep up with him, Sesshomaru dragged behind, seething. This was so stupid. As soon as he found out who his teacher was, he would murder her and the rest of the snot nose brats who wreaked that disgusting human scent. He WOULD NOT tolerate this!

There was a long line at the Pre-K corner, where papers were posted with the child's name and instructor. Izayoi held Jaken's hand (she tried to hold Sesshomaru's, but he growled at her). When it was finally their turn, she ran a perfect manicured nail down the list.

"Let's see… Jaken… ah! Here you are! Miss Kikyo will be your sensei. And Sesshomaru… so do you!"

"YAY!" the imp cried. Sesshomaru punched him behind Izayoi's back. "_Shut up. _I will kill this Human Kikyo."

They walked down long hallways decorated with rainbows and unicorns and smiley faces. The next thing he would do is burn this whole building to the ground and dance among the ashes.

The sound of giggling brought Sesshomaru out of his violent fantasies to a young girl who was walking in front of him. Or rather, she was skipping and twirling with her arms outstretched like a bird. Her orange skirt fanned around her as she danced excitedly beside her tired father, who really didn't take much notice of the child.

"Dada, Rin will miss you!"

He nodded.

"Will you come back for Rin?"

He nodded.

"Rin loves you, Dada."

He nodded.

Without realizing it, Sesshomaru had widened his stride, passing Izayoi and Jaken. There was something about her scent…

"La la la la…" she sang, happy as can be.

"Wait!" Izayoi shouted, far behind him. "Come back!"

Rin turned at the voice, and then noticed the silver haired inuyoukai behind her.

"Hi!" she waved, giving him a dimpled smile.

That smile was now the only thing holding Sesshomaru to this earth.

"_**Mate**__?_" he asked in Inu.

**Word Count: 479**

**A/N: Alright, there's nothing sexual about Sessh and Rin's relationship… yet. (^_^) The first several chapters, while they are young, will be fluff. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lashing

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 2: Lashing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"What's a mate?" Rin asked.

"You," Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and buried his nose in her neck. "Kami, you're a _human_."

Rin's father finally snapped out of his dazed state and realized what was happening to his daughter. "AGH! Unhand her, Demon!"

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi panted. "What are you doing to that poor little girl?"

"She understands Inu," he answered, still sniffing her neck. She smelled kinda nice.

"DEVIL!" her father shrieked. "MONSTER! BEAST!"

If he didn't shut up this five year old inuyoukai was going to make him…

Luckily Izayoi stepped in. "Sir, Sesshomaru's not a devil, or a monster. Calm down, you'll frighten the children." She pointed at Jaken, who was clutching one of her shins.

The man screamed at the unsightly imp, grabbed Rin, tucking her under his arm like a football, and dashed away as fast as his human legs could carry him, his daughter laughing the whole time. "Bye-bye!" she waved.

"_**Mate**_," Sesshomaru whined, grasping the empty air with his little fists. He was about to chase after her when Izayoi caught him by the scruff of his neck, lifting him off his feet the way a real mother inuyoukai would to her pup.

"Explain yourself, Mister!"

"Put me down, Wench!" he snapped. "She's mine!"

"I think you're a little young for a life mate," she teased. "C'mon, we'll go meet your teacher."

Sesshomaru growled lowly, but knew better than to lash out at his stepmother, with Toga's threat about his inheritance being on the line… but Rin's scent was getting farther away! He began howling sadly.

Izayoi smiled nervously at the other parents as she passed by carrying the pup. They quickly entered the classroom.

"Kikyo? Kikyo-sensei?"

The teacher, who had been helping the other children settle, smiled at her warmly.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Takahashi," she glanced lower. "And you must be Sesshomaru. The school has told me much about you."

"I'll bet," Izayoi murmured. "Er, and this is Jaken. He's in your class, too."

"Come, Jaken," Kikyo held out her hand to the little imp. "I'll be your friend."

Jaken took it hesitantly. "You're still my favorite lady, Mrs. T.," he whispered, waving goodbye.

"Come, Sesshomaru," the teacher said. "Your mother must leave."

"_She's not my mother_."

Izayoi winked at Kikyo. "Good luck," and ran out the classroom.

"Let's find a spot for you two on the floor," she suggested, and showed them to a corner of the room where there was a large alphabet rug. "Just choose a letter and that is where you will sit for the rest of the year."

"_**S!**_" Jaken exclaimed, pouncing on the letter. "S is for Sesshomaru-sama!"

The little girl beside him giggled.

"And R is for Rin!"

**Word Count: 465**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Jaken better get the hell off Sesshomaru's letter. (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 3: Superiority

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 3: Superiority**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Sesshomaru easily kicked Jaken aside and took his place beside Rin. A couple of the other students saw this and started to laugh.

One boy with long black hair and maroon irises surveyed his fellow classmates. He was starting to get very hungry, and he needed someone to eat. Beside him on the left was his twin brother Onigumo, and to the right was his sister Kagura. There were several other human children, but he didn't pay any attention to them. But he liked his sensei. He decided the Miss Kikyo was very pretty and he would have a mate just like her when he grew up. There was that green imp youkai, who now sat beside a horse hanyou, and in the back…

He gasped.

It was a Takahashi! He'd been told about these types of inuyoukai, they were very powerful. Extremely powerful. Rich. Exotic. Tasty…

And it was right then that he decided he was going to eat Sesshomaru.

Just the thought of it was exhilarating.

"**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"Naraku?" Kagura asked, clearly concerned. "What's with the evil laugh?"

Shoot, he hadn't realized that had been out loud. Now everyone, including Sesshomaru, was staring at him. Naraku blew off his sister's question and turned to face the front, scheming how he was going to trap that delicious inuyoukai.

Rin looked curiously at Sesshomaru.

"Hi, are you a puppy?"

He growled, but let it slide. "_**Mate**_," his nose found its way back to her neck.

"No, its Rin" she corrected, backing away from him.

"Your name is of no importance to me," Sesshomaru said with an air of superiority. "You are my mate, and I shall call you as such."

Rin did not understand, so she shrugged. "May Rin call you Fluffy?" she pointed at his mokomoko.

"No."

That caused her to frown. "Then what shall Rin call you?"

"You may address me as 'Mate' or 'Alpha' and even 'Sesshomaru-sama'."

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama, what does a mate do?"

Before he could answer, Kikyo rapped a ruler against the black board. "Settle down children and youkai. Class will begin now."

**Word Count: 361**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Naraku's actually one of my favorite IY characters (okay, I love him almost as much as Sessho) so expect to see more of him. (^_^) Only Naraku can do random evil laughs and act like nothing happened.**

**DemonsxXxHeart asked if I was taking any requests for these drabbles. Of course, feel free to tell me what you want, and I'll give you credit for the idea. (^_^) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Teasing

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 4: Teasing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: **_**The Jaken Drabbles**_** are officially over. DX I'm really sad now, but at least I have this fic to focus on!**

**~oOo~**

Kikyo's first lesson with her new set of students was quite the experience.

She wanted to know exactly how far along they were in their education, so she passed out whiteboards with erasable markers and instructed they write their name, or at least something they knew how to spell. While they set to work, she watched over their shoulders.

"No, Jaken, you're not supposed to eat the marker." Thank Kami they were the non-toxic kind.

Jinenji eyed his marker as if it was a snake, and Kikyo had to coax him into holding it.

"There, that's not so bad, is it?" she smiled at the horse hanyou. He was only scribbling on the whiteboard, but it was an improvement.

"What are you writing, Kagura?" she asked the little wind demoness. Kagura showed Kikyo her board. She had written the name _Sesshomaru _in beautiful cursive.

"Well, that's nice, Dear, but try to write your own name next. Okay, Onigumo, what do you have?"

The kid winked at her and held up his board, revealing the name _Kikyo _with flaming hearts around it.

"Okay… Naraku, what about you?"

The hanyou held it up for her.

It looked like a picture of his brother with a pitchfork in his back and… was that Sesshomaru lying between two slices of bread?

Kikyo quickly moved on.

Rin was by far her favorite student. She was cute, and polite, and could write her three letter name with perfection.

Sesshomaru was also very talented, and obedient, though that didn't stop him from glaring at her as if she were a roach he willed to step on.

Suddenly she heard Rin giggle madly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that tickles!"

The pup had his nose buried back in her neck, inhaling deeply. He purrs in content.

"Mr. Takahashi, Kikyo placed her hands on her hips in a teasing manner. "Public display of affection is not allowed here at school."

When he still didn't move, she made to separate the two, but the menacing growl coming from the pup told her immediately to back off. _It's not like they're making out_, Kikyo thought nervously. Rin didn't seem like she minded Sesshomaru was latched onto her in a very territorial manner, but perhaps that was because she did not understand.

Well, Kikyo's job was to teach them their ABC's and days of the week, not get involved in demon mating affairs.

Suddenly she had the strange, unnerving suspicion that someone was staring at her, like a spider or something, but when she looked up all the students were intently working on their whiteboards.

**Word Count: 466**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I'm not exactly a big fan of Kikyo, so there shouldn't be too many chapters through her POV.**


	6. Chapter 5: Succumb

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 5: Succumb**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Only one mishap occurred that morning.

A human child had decided that he wanted to play with the feathers in Kagura's hair, and she ended up yelling a stream of curse words at him that made even Kikyo drop her jaw. Naraku and Onigumo patted their sister's back proudly.

So, when it was time for recess, Kikyo tried to explain to the little wind demoness she had to sit in time out for fifteen minutes while everyone else got to play.

To her relief, the girl only nodded and took her spot beside the teacher on the bench.

Ah, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping…

…and that Sesshomaru kid looked oh so delicious.

Kagura wanted to eat him, just not in the same way as Naraku (perverted little five year old, isn't she?) She would have to protect him from her brother if she was going to grow up to marry him, and Kagura looked forward to the task.

Meanwhile, Jaken was running as fast as his chubby legs could carry him to the swing set. He jumped into the last vacant seat, grinning broadly, and began kicking his legs back and forth. "Look at me, Sesshomaru-sama!"

The inuyoukai pup and Rin had been right behind him, and now the girl was beginning to pout.

"Rin wanted to swing…" she sniffled, and suddenly her eyes rimmed with tears.

Sesshomaru punched Jaken in the face, sending him sprawling backwards in a green heap on the ground. He picked up Rin and sat her in the imp's swing.

"Push Rin, Sesshomaru-sama!" she giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do a lot of ordering around for a ningen. Push yourself."

The resentment in his voice surprised her. He had been so nice while he was sniffing her neck! What was this sudden hostility?

"Rin thought Sesshomaru-sama was her friend."

He scoffed, as if that were the most ridiculous statement in the world, "Of course, not."

Quieter: "Why?" she asked, her smile disappeared completely.

The inuyoukai tried to ignore the hurt look in Rin's eyes, the look that he knew would succumb him into doing anything she wanted. Kami, he was already wrapped around her finger!

But she must never know! Not a ningen! Even if she was his mate, Sesshomaru's demon pride came first.

So he went with the first excuse that he could call to mind.

"You're a _girl_," Sesshomaru snarled. "Girls are disgusting. Your kind does nothing but make the most valiant of men _weak_." He crinkled his nose, as if the sight of her was enough to make him want to throw up.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru for a long moment.

Then she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru was so surprised by this that he didn't even move to block the blow, and a sharp sting erupted on his cheek.

"Mate?" He watched her get up from the swing and walk away with her chin in the air. "Where are you going? Your Alpha commands you come back here!"

"Rin hates you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she shrieked, "Rin is NOT disgusting! You're just a… just a… _STUPID HEAD_!"

Then she ran away. Sesshomaru stood there, thinking how those were the most hurtful words anyone had ever said to him in his life.

Kagura's fifteen minutes in time out were up, so she came skipping up to the inuyoukai, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hiya, Sesshy-kun."

**Word Count: 577**

**~oOo~**


	7. Chapter 6: Pretending

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 6: Pretending**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

When Rin ran away from Sesshomaru, all she knew was she had to get far away from the boy who hurt her feelings. He was so bossy! What a meanie!

Rin hid behind a set of bushes on one end of the playground, making sure no one saw she let a few stray tears slide down her round cheeks. She kind of… liked Sesshomaru-sama. That made his betrayal hurt all the more.

A tap on her shoulder made Rin jump.

Onigumo was standing over her, smiling kindly (he doesn't creep on just Kikyo).

"I'll make you feel better," and he pulled her into a warm embrace. Rin hugged him back hesitantly.

"Are you Rin's friend? Do you think Rin is disgusting?"

The boy shook his head. "I think you're pretty." His face turned red. Did he just say that out loud? "Would you like to play with me?"

"Hai!" Rin clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. "What?"

Onigumo pointed to the jungle gym. Suddenly she seemed scared.

"Rin doesn't know… Rin does not like heights…"

He grabbed her hand. "I'll catch you, don't worry."

"Okay!" She smiled and went with him willingly.

~oOo~

Kikyo looked up from the book she was reading to check on her class. On one side of the playground she saw Rin and Onigumo climbing the jungle gym. "That's weird, she's not with Sesshomaru." The sensei shrugged. "Oh well, young love is always unpredictable." She went back to her book.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru was far too distraught to pay Kagura much attention. He sat in the swing, kicking his feet half heartedly, thinking maybe he should go after Rin, but his demon pride was entirely against it. To think, after his long five year hatred of Izayoi, he was going to go out of his way to make a _human _feel better! No way!

"And then," Kagura chortled. She had such a strange laugh. "I grabbed his lollipop and ran…"

What was she talking about?

Kagura kept laughing as she told her story. It was nice, having someone listening to her without any interruptions. He must really understand her. Kagura decided she liked Sesshomaru the way a mommy likes a daddy.

"I love you, Sesshy-kun," she cooed.

Since Sesshomaru had absolutely no clue what the word 'love' even meant, he chose not to answer.

Little did the inuyoukai know, someone else was watching his every move with bright maroon irises.

Naraku sat on a rock, waiting. He was a spider, so he knew how to be patient. But that demon's scent was so mouth-watering, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Kagura was playing into his little plan quite nicely, keeping Sesshomaru distracted. Even with his heightened sense of smell, Kagura liked to wear lots of perfume and lotion. Sneaking up on the unsuspecting inuyoukai was going to be a cinch.

Naraku watched the mokomoko flutter in the breeze. _Delicious_.

He glanced over at Kikyo, noting she was very interested in whatever book she was reading. He didn't want any other witnesses besides Kagura. There was a little green imp who was rolling around in the grass, playing with the bugs.

He would kill him afterwards.

Naraku got up and began slinking closer. Kagura was chattering away, incredibly happy. Sesshomaru stared into the distance, seemingly lost in thought, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

Oh, this was almost too easy! Naraku's mouth began to water.

"**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**" It was just so much fun being evil!

"Naraku?"

Shoot! Kagura gave away his position. Now Sesshomaru was turning to look at whatever was making that maniacal laughter from behind him!

_Do something, quick!_

Naraku fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, playing dead. _Aren't I clever?_

"Smooth," Kagura snorted.

Sesshomaru stared at the kid who was pretending to be dead. "Weirdo," he murmured.

**Word Count: 653**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been getting ready to head back to school! (^_^)**


	8. Chapter 7: Commitment

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 7: Commitment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Oni-kun!" Rin squealed, dangling upside down from the highest bar of the jungle gym. "Look at me, Oni-kun!"

Onigumo, who had been watching Kikyo, turned and smiled up at her. "Good job, Rin-chan!" For someone who was afraid of heights, she sure was up high… He shrugged and continued his in depth inspection of Kikyo's red skirt. Hopefully Rin wouldn't fall.

Kagura (and Naraku) was becoming something of Sesshomaru's shadow. When the pup left the swings to checkout the sandbox, his admirers were never very far behind. Kagura chatted constantly, but he didn't really mind, at the very least, he was not alone. True, Sesshomaru would actually preferred Rin's company…

Which raised the question, where was his mate? Rin had left so suddenly he hadn't the opportunity to regain his bearings and stopped her disobedience.

He sighed. This commitment business was much more trouble than it was truly worth. In his very long life of five years, Sesshomaru had never thought so much about one person, and _a human_ at that.

Checking the time on Kagura's Barbie wristwatch (digit, of course) the inuyoukai finally decided his mate had spent enough time sulking and they must make amends, at least before naptime. Many would not know it, but Sesshomaru liked to have someone to sleep with. At home, usually this person was his father, Toga. The demon lord would wake in the middle of the night, only to find his son standing at the foot of the bed, looking at him with large, innocent amber eyes. Groaning, Toga would motion for his pup to lie next to him. Izayoi tried cuddling with Sesshomaru, like his real mother might, but it only resulted in much hissing and snarling.

Sesshomaru _refused_ to sleep if someone wasn't with him, and Rin would just have to be that person for today. He delicately sniffed the air. Where could she be?

"Oni-kun! Help!"

The dog demon turned, scanning the area quickly at the sound of that familiar voice, until he spotted the two children at the jungle gym. The one on the ground was a boy, obviously nervous, and the other a girl, who was dangling from the highest bar.

"Rin can't hang on much longer Oni-kun!"

**Word Count: 386**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Yes, I know, this is a pathetic excuse for an update, but with school back I have quite a few other obligations.**

**If you haven't already, check out my joint account with tkplover, called Pammisato. We have on story updated on there, **_**Wordplay**_**, which you can find the link to on my profile. More collabs should be posted as we finish them.**

**Hope everyone is having a safe transition back to school. (^_^)**


	9. Chapter 8: Punishment

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 8: Punishment**

**Disclaimer: *adult Sessho steps out* "So, despite my initial beliefs, it turns out that there really is such a thing as a merciful Kami. This bitch does not own me or the rest of the Inuyasha cast."**

**~oOo~**

The burning sensation within Rin's limbs was becoming too much for her to bear. For one short moment she felt her arms and legs give way, and Rin was free falling all of eight feet to the ground below. She braced herself for the painful impact as the earth rushed up to greet her. "Oni-kun!"

And just as suddenly, her fall broke. A pair of arms plucked her out the air as lightly as one would a feather. Completely taken off guard, Rin's eyes bulged open. Even more so when she saw that her savior was definitely not Onigumo.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

The inuyoukai pup narrowed amber irises at the girl in his arms, the normally indifferent line of his lips curled into something of a disapproving scowl. Strangely, Rin felt a similar fear of punishment in the presence of his anger as would she with one of her parents. Rin then remembered what had originally torn them apart, her slapping him, and the surprise quickly shaped itself into bashfulness.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she cooed sweetly.

He did not reply, but merely continued to glare with a menacing aura.

Okay, maybe he was still angry over the whole slapping thing. Since he had saved her life, Rin was willing to forgive him for calling her a disgusting girl. She gave him the cutest smile she could manage, one that showed the dimples in both of her cheeks.

At first, it seemed it wasn't going to work. Sesshomaru's lower jaw twitched slightly at her obvious attempt to warm his heart of ice. He mentally scoffed. _To think, this Sesshomaru to be seduced by a mere ningen, impossible!_

Or so he told himself. The fanged snarl gradually began to diminish, and was replaced with a look of light amusement. She was kinda cute… He liked it when Rin wrapped her arms around his neck to bury her face in his chest.

"Hey Sesshy-kun," Kagura said feebly, a little perplexed by the girl in his arms. "Are we going to play together?"

"No." And the inuyoukai turned on his heel and stalked away, but not before pausing long enough in front of Onigumo so he could punch him in the face.

The dark haired boy fell backward on his butt, clutching a now black eye. Through his tears: "What was that for?"

Sesshomaru possessively clutched Rin to his chest as if she were a doll. "Mine." He shot another glare down at Onigumo, kicking dirt on the kid as he walked passed.

"Oni-kun!" Rin waved goodbye. Sesshomaru began to scowl again.

"We need to have a little talk," he growled, and abruptly dumped his mate on the ground.

"Hey!" she whined. Now her butt was sore, too. Rin looked up as his lean three foot figure towered over her. Wow, he was so tall!

"Rin is sorry she slapped Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured, crossing two slender arms across her chest, looking him straight in the eye, unafraid.

The pup smirked. "Next time there will be dire consequences."

"Really? Like what?"

His smirk vanished. That was an empty threat that he had sincerely hoped she wouldn't call him out on. If he was being truthful, Sesshomaru admitted he did not know how disobedient mates were dealt with, only that as Alpha he was supposed to be showered with unconditional and passionate (neither a word he understood) affection.

Rin was waiting, eager for his answer.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But this Sesshomaru promises it will be something _bad_."

"Okay," she shrugged, and held her arms out to him. "Pick Rin up, Sesshomaru-sama."

He wanted to. "No, we are not finished talking, Mate. Evidently, there are some rules that must be explained so your incompetent human brain can understand."

She blinked at him.

"You are forbidden to talk to, or approach another male."

"Male, you mean like the _mailman_?"

"… Um, yes, like the mailman. _Any _boy, besides myself."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, turning her head to one side in deep thought. "Why?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine."

"Why?"

_Because of some cruel, twisted turn of fate, that's why!_ Sesshomaru sighed mentally.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if Rin is not allowed to see other boys, does that mean Rin can't talk to her daddy?"

He sat down on the ground beside her. "No, your chichi-ue is fine."

"What about Rin's cousins?"

"They're fine, too."

"What about Rin's uncle?"

A hint of annoyance flinted across Sesshomaru's face. "You may talk to any of your family members."

"What about Santa Claus? How will he know what to bring Rin for Christmas?"

The demon pup slowly closed his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming, but he was in his happy place.

**Word Count: 827**

**~oOo~**


	10. Chapter 9: Fluffy

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 9: Fluffy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

After that period of strenuous exercise, outdoors, Kikyo did her best to round up all the children to take them in for their nap. It was cute, the way their cheeks were flushed pink. Many of the boys were drenched in a sticky sweat, so she had them line up at the restrooms so they could splash their faces with water.

"Kikyo-sensei?" Little Jaken asked, tugging on her skirt. "I need to use the potty."

She smiled kindly at the imp. "Go ahead."

Jaken lowered his yellow gaze down to his feet. "I can't unbutton my pants," he said, pulling at the clasps of his blue overalls. "You do it for me, Kikyo-sensei?"

"Sure." Within seconds, Jaken was bashfully waddling into the boy's room, clutching his pants in small fists.

Onigumo smirked. "Kikyo-sensei, I need help taking my pants off, too."

Finally, after many minutes of restroom breaks, they made it back to the classroom. Cushioned mates were lain around on the floor, much to their excitement.

"Alright everyone," Kikyo said, "Boys sleep on the left, girls on the right."

Rin grabbed the beach towel she'd brought to use as a blanket and took a spot on one of the mats. Sesshomaru gently nudged her so he could get under the towel with her.

"No you don't, you two," Kikyo said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "Boys belong on the _left_, Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru turned roared at her, hackles raised, fangs bared. The sound of his fury was loud enough to send the glass rattling within the window frames.

"… Or maybe you can just stay where you are," Kikyo added quickly. The inuyoukai pup shot her one last withering look before throwing an arm and leg around Rin, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately. Rin, who laid with her back against his chest, grasped the mokomoko and used it as a very fluffy pillow. Placing one thumb in her mouth, she too drifted off into the best nap she'd ever had.

**Word Count: 349**

**~oOo~**


	11. Chapter 10: Toga

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 10: Toga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Sing with me, Yashie!" Toga said happily, banging his head to the music that blared from the surround sound system of his car. They were sitting at a red light. Inuyasha was strapped in a baby seat, squealing delightfully as his father jammed out to the hottest nursery rhymes of today.

"_IIIII've been working on the raaaiiilroad, all live-long daaay! IIIII've been working on the raaaiiilroad, just to pass the time awaaaay!"_

The man driving the car next to them had a sincerely concerned look on his face as he openly stared at the demon lord, who was playing an imaginary air guitar, perhaps getting a little _too _into it…

The light turned green. Toga winked at the man, pressed the petal to the metal, and sped off in the direction of Izayoi's office building.

"We're going to be spending a little time with Mama at work today," he said, turning the volume on the radio down. "That sound like fun, Inuyasha?"

"Mama!" The hanyou pup clapped his dimpled hands together. "See Mama _now!_"

"Yep, and then we have to go pick up Sesshomaru from preschool. I'm sure he's having fun."

"Momo!" Inuyasha couldn't pronounce his brother's name if his life depended on it. He did, however, have a vague understanding that the pelt on Sesshomaru's shoulder was called a mokomoko, and simply shortened it to 'Momo', and eventually began addressing the elder pup by the same ridiculous name.

"Momo misses you, too," Toga reassured him, pulling the Mercedes into the parking lot of Tokyo Style Magazine. He unstrapped Inuyasha from his car seat and sat him on two chubby legs. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, the hanyou took off.

"Wait for me, Inuyasha!" Toga warned, easily making up the distance in a single stride. "Don't just run off like that." He bent down to grab his hand and they walked into the building together.

The receptionist from behind the large wooden desk greeted them with a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Toga-sama! Why, hello there, Yashie!"

"Hi-hi!"

The woman laughed. "Are you here to see your wife, Toga-sama? She's in a meeting, but it shall be over in a minute. Why don't you wait in her office?"

"Thank you, Higurashi-san," he pulled at his son's hand. "Let's go."

"Actually," she began, "Why don't you leave him here with me?"

"Do you mind? He's quite the handful!"

She smiled brightly. "I brought my daughter Kagome in today. They can play together behind my desk." Toga looked over to see a quite, brown haired girl drawing pictures on the floor at Higurashi-san's feet.

"…I guess there's no harm."

~oOo~

"Now remember, Takahashi-san, I want that new design on my desk by Thursday!"

"Yes, Ayame-sama, I promise!" Izayoi waved goodbye to her boss before grabbing all her files and paperwork, running down the hall and back to her office as fast as her heels would allow. This was the best day of her life!

"Oh, Dearest, I didn't know you were coming today," she said, entering the spacious room. Toga was sitting behind her desk, spinning in the chair. Maybe he was spending too much of his time with Inuyasha…

"Do you want to have lunch?" he asked, flashing his best smile, the one that could always make her knees weak.

"I'm not hungry. Guess what?" She clapped her hands together. "Ayame liked my design! She wants it in next month's edition, and I'M going to model it!" Izayoi cat-walked across the room, the hungry eyes of her husband watching the sway of her hips, "That means I have to start burning calories."

Toga growled possessively. "There are better ways to lose weight than starving yourself. I can think of a few," he hinted suggestively. "Inuyasha is with a baby-sitter… Sesshomaru's at school…"

Izayoi shook her head. "I'm at work!"

"Izzy, Inuyasha sleeps in our bed. Do you understand how _frustrating _that is?" He ran his hand along one of her tan thighs. "_Pleeeaase?_"

Before she could respond, Toga, with demonic speed, laid her sprawled on the desk in a very favorable manner.

"_My beautiful wife…_"

Her blouse, the skirt, and a pair of heels sailed across the room, hitting the window with loud thuds. The demon lord placed lavish kisses along her pulse, the excitement he felt listening to her breathy moans was evident by the hardness that pressed to her core. He quickly pounced, pinning her firmly to the desk beneath them. He was working on that pulse again when he abruptly stopped.

Izayoi glared. "What's wrong?' She had given in, and was now attempting to unbuckle his belt.

"Nothing…" he began, "It's just… well, different."

"What do you mean?" The belt was gone and the top three buttons of his shirt were popped off.

Toga sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Izayoi, you use to come to _my _work, to have sex in _my _office, on _my _desk. Now it's kind of weird…"

Aw, his poor demonic pride. Izayoi felt sorry, and lightly pecked him on the lips. "You decided to work from home so you could take care of Inuyasha. You're still a big bad doggie to me, Dearest."

"Yes, yes I suppose."

~oOo~

Ms. Higurashi had left her desk for exactly two minutes to get a bag of goldfish from the vending machine so the children could have something to eat. When she returned, the crayons and other drawing utensils were left abandoned.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" When neither of them answered, Ms. Higurashi became worried. Her daughter _never _wandered off.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Come out!"

A young girl's voice from around the corner giggled: "Mama's back. Mama!"

"Wait for me!" Inuyasha called.

The receptionist exhaled heavily, "Thank goodness you two are o….kay?"

Kagome appeared, seeming just fine, but the young hanyou boy beside her was stark naked, having disregarded his diaper and T-shirt. He seemed very happy like this, scratching himself in place that would've otherwise been covered by irritating fabric.

Kagome held up a colorful drawing she'd made. "Look Mama! Picture of nakie Yashie!"

**Word Count: 1, 000**

**~oOo~**


	12. Chapter 11: Opportunity

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 11: Opportunity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

After a fair amount of quiet arguing amongst themselves, Sesshomaru and Rin made their way over to the toy box.

The inuyoukai followed her with a small pout on his face. He would really much rather participate with the other male students in an imaginary game of Power Rangers (he wanted to be the red one), but somehow Rin had convinced him to play this ridiculous 'House' with her.

"Rin is the mommy, and Sesshomaru-sama is the daddy," she tried to explain to him. "The mommy and daddy love each other very much."

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully. _Ah, so this game is similar to an Alpha's love for his bitch. _Maybe he could do this.

Rin picked up a doll with curly blonde hair and fat cheeks. "And this is our baby, Princess Kyoko."

He looked down upon the thing in her arms with obvious distaste. "This Sesshomaru refuses to call that poor replication of a human child his offspring."

Rin opened her mouth to voice a protest, when a thought suddenly occurred to her, and she threw the doll carelessly over her shoulder. "Heehee, silly Rin!" She began digging through the toy box again. Within seconds, she had withdrawn a small white stuffed puppy. Rin cradled it in her arms just like she had the baby doll.

Sesshomaru purred his approval.

~oOo~

"Alright, children," Kikyo said, after she rounded all them all up. "We will now review the alphabet. Please, when I call your name, I will give you a letter. Name me something that starts with that letter. Okay?"

"Okay, Kikyo-sensei," they replied in unison.

As the lesson started, Naraku studied his intended prey resting his nose in the crook of a human girl's neck. Stupid Kagura had messed up his chances of eating Sesshomaru earlier. Naraku swore, before the end of the day, that inuyoukai would be digesting within his stomach. He would use any dirty trick to succeed!

"Okay, Jaken, 'O' stands for…?"

"Um…" The imp scrunched up his face and thought for a moment. "O… O..."

Kikyo smiled at him kindly. "How about 'octopus'?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Jinenji, 'R' stands for…?"

"Rooster."

"Good! Kagura, 'C' stands for…?"

In order to have the opportunity to even get close to Sesshomaru, Naraku would have to befriend him first. Oh, what a delicious form of betrayal! (Quite literally, _delicious!_) All the more exciting to manipulate his lunch into coming to his own demise! What joy!

"Rin, 'P' stands for…?"

"Princess!"

"Sessshomaru, 'M' stands for…?"

"Mate."

First, Naraku would approach him with a peace offering, a toy or candy of some kind. What do inuyoukai like? He tapped his chin in deep thought. There was a shiny red truck in the corner of the room that the boys frequently fought over. Perhaps if Naraku drew him over to the corner, using the truck, he could jump Sesshomaru without anyone seeing him. He would have to eat his head first, in order to prevent any kind of screaming… A pity, he loved playing with his food… torturing it…

"Naraku, 'E' stands for…?"

"**EVIL! MWHAHAHAHA!**"

Kikyo and everyone else stopped and stared at him for a long moment. The spider demon cleared his throat and folded his hands neatly his lap, acting as if nothing happened. "Continue, Kikyo-sensei."

"Uh… okay…"

**Word Count: 700**

~oOo~

**A/N: Alright, one more chapter, and then they will no longer be in preschool! They'll probably be in third or fourth grade…**

**I have been on a roll with updating this past week! *happy dance* I've been told I'm good at writing angst/tragedy… something I never thought anyone would say! So thanks guys! For all you regular readers, I've finally republish **_**Once, Twice Torn**_**, along with two new stories, **_**Comforts of the Afterlife**_** and **_**The Sakura Dragon**_**. I'm working with the magnificent tkplover with two new one-shots, which will be posted under our shared account, Pammisato. Stigmafan123 and I are almost finished with **_**Feudal Fire**_**, so expect that last chapter to come out soon (lemon-y goodness!). **

**Okay, enough shameless self-promotion. (^_^) Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 12: Tomorrow

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 12: Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Sesshomaru knew that his chichi-ue was due to pick him from preschool at any moment now. This somewhat… saddened him.

"Mate," he said, bringing his nose down to her neck to sniff it once more, and almost whined aloud. Rin's presence, though Sesshomaru would never admit it, was very enjoyable. She was everything that an alpha could ask for in his bitch: considerate, obedient, and attentive. Yes, maybe she asked way too many questions, and her cuteness was sure to be the death of him. But in all, Rin well exceeded his expectations.

"Rin will miss you, Sesshomaru-sama." She stroked his silver head. "Rin will be sad…"

The inuyoukai pup lifted his eyes and gave her a pointed look. "You are going to see me tomorrow."

Brown eyes lit up, her mouth shaped into a round 'O'.

Sesshomaru sighed.

~oOo~

When Rin's mother first arrived in the small classroom, she had not been anticipating finding her daughter cradled in the arms of a demon.

Unlike Rin's father, the ningen woman did not immediately begin spacing out, but took the opportunity to admire the cute scene before her.

"Hey Rin-Rin, are you making some new friends?" She smiled at Sesshomaru, who only regarded her with a blank stare.

"Mama!" To his disappointment, Rin ran out of his arms to embrace her mother's shins. "Mama! Rin had fun!"

Kikyo-sensei nodded from her place seated among her other students. "Your daughter is very gifted, Kato-san. She is a pleasure to have."

Mrs. Kato picked Rin up, balancing the little girl on one hip. "Ready to go, Sweet Pea?"

"Okay! Bye, Sesshomaru-sama! See you tomorrow!"

Her mother gave Kikyo a puzzled look. "Sesshomaru-_sama?_ Who's that?"

Rin giggled girlishly, playing with the ends of her brown curls. "Rin's mate, Mama! See?" She pointed at Sesshomaru, who continued his silent staring.

"O…kay," and Mrs. Kato quickly left.

~oOo~

Naraku stood, leaving his brother and sister sitting together on the alphabet rug.

"He's at it again," Onigumo mused, looking up from his collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards with light interest.

"Yep," Kagura bit into a juicy red apple. "Let's watch."

~oOo~

Sooo… _hungry_…

No one was watching…

Sesshomaru sat alone, with his back turned to the rest of the class, and stared out the window with an air of loneliness ever since that human girl had left his side. _The fool_ he thought. _You are MINE!_

The luster shine of silver hair drew Naraku closer still. It was now or nothing. He had waited too long, played too many games! The spider demon opened his mouth wide, glistening fangs posed to sink deeply into the pale flesh of that delicious inuyoukai's neck… Naraku craved his blood… just a little closer… and…!

"What do you want?"

The question had taken Naraku completely off guard. His fangs retracted on instinct, and slowly his blind rage of hunger subsided, so he could finally see that Sesshomaru had indeed turned around to fully address him with an amber gaze.

Naraku mentally scratched his head. How had he not noticed this?

His prey regarded him with narrowed eyes. "This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself. Are you not yet able to talk?"

"Of course I can," the spider demon snapped. Naraku was not in a very good mood. The hunger that rattled his stomach was almost to the point of being painful.

The inuyoukai went back to the window, uninterested in this new company. "Then why are you here?"

Naraku took to eyeing the fully exposed mokomoko with unconcealed desire. He even began reaching out for it with one hand. _"I WANT TO EAT YOU."_

Sesshomaru turned and stared at him with steady golden eyes.

Shoot. Did he say that out loud? Naraku immediately snatched back his hand. "Er – I mean, uh, _I want to be your friend_." He tried to give his most convincing smile.

Fail.

"This Sesshomaru does not need, nor desires to have any _friends_. Now be gone with you."

_Why that little punk dog…!_

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken sang, coming up behind them. "Your daddy's here!"

~oOo~

"MOMO!" Inuyasha sang, pulling at his brother's hair from his baby seat.

"Shut up, you filthy half-breed," he growled, pulling out of the two year old's grasp.

"Yeah, you filthy half-breed!" Jaken piped in, shaking a little green fist at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru-sama shouldn't waste his time acknowledging the likes of you!"

"Why don't the three of you shut up?" Toga suggested from the driver's seat, signaling to turn left. The demon lord had had the most interesting day. First, it was spent almost entirely with Inuyasha. Unsurprisingly, there were obvious side affects to this, including an acquired taste for dry Honey Nut Cheerios and a small, but innocent addiction to Yo Gabba Gabba (though he still couldn't figure out what that red creature was). Second, he just had hot office sex with wife, only to walk out to find his toddler running around without his diaper on, much to Izayoi's embarrassment. According to Sesshomaru's teacher, his eldest son had just discovered his life mate. The poor thing. He was only five, for Kami's sake.

And worse yet, that creepy green kid was in his car. Toga looked back at Jaken through his rear view mirror, shuddering slightly. _Please, please don't pee in my car_, he silently prayed.

**Word Count: 900**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I would've updated this earlier, but I was kinda busy. (^_^) On top of that, I stepped on a rusty nail today and had to go to the emergency room. Good thing I had a tetanus shot already.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 13: Remains

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 13: Remains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I'm actually kinda surprised. A lot of you want to read more about Toga. I guess it's because we don't get to see much of him in the anime. (^_^)**

**Just a reminder, Sessho and Rin are 10 years old and in the 4****th**** grade now. More fluffiness to come!**

**~oOo~**

The Takahashi residence on this Sunday morning was especially quiet. As far as Toga knew, the boys had yet to rise from their beds, judging by the lack of earth-rattling, destructive sonic booms that usually was emitting from downstairs. Raising two young demon sons was not always easy!

The daiyoukai kissed his mate, who still lay sleeping like a cute kitten, and crawled out of bed. He stretched briefly and rubbed his eyes before pulling on his favorite bathrobe and a pair of blue fuzzy bunny slippers ("Why, good morning Mr. Lefty! Mr. Righty!") Toga started for the kitchen, thinking maybe a small snack before breakfast sounded like a good idea. To avoid disrupting the blissful peace on his way down the squeaky stairs, he had developed a system of ninja-like techniques, lithely leaping from step to step, until finally he reached the ground floor, grinning in triumph. _Leftover cinnamon apple pie, here I come!_

It took him all of five seconds to reach the kitchen, now crimson eyes zeroed in on the refrigerator door. He daintily sniffed the air, as if scenting for an old lover…. Mr. Righty led took the first step.

A soft moan drifted from behind the island counter.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin does not feel well."

"This was all your idea, Mate. Not even Inuyasha would've been able to eat all of it, yet you insisted stuffing yourself plump." He sighed. "What is this Sesshomaru going to do with you?"

"…Hold Rin?"

Toga peeked his head over the counter. He'd forgotten Rin had spent the night in one of their guest bedrooms, but now the ningen was slump on the floor, her head in his eldest son's lap. She held her belly and let out another moan. "So full…"

Sesshomaru gave his father an apologetic look.

The demon lord gazed down at the scattered remains of his favorite dessert in horror. _My pie…_

**Word Count: 381**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Aw, poor Toga. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14: Square

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 14: Square**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Okay, I must stop and apologize. In the last chapter, I was HORRIBLE with typos. I give you all permission to metaphorically throw things at me. If I'm not paying attention, my English really sucks. I probably should get a beta to look for my mistakes, but these chapters are just too short (hence the word **_**drabbles**_**) and depending on a beta's schedule, you guys might be waiting weeks between updates!**

**And so…**

**~oOo~**

"C'mon Rin-chan!" her young friend tugged sharply on her sleeve, gesturing to a large group of girls who sat at their own lunch table. "Eat with us today!"

Rin smiled sadly, turning with her lunchbox to walk in the opposite direction. "Sorry, Mari, Sesshomaru-sama says Rin has to eat with him and his friends."

Mari made a face. "Why do you always do what _Sesshomaru _says? He's a _boy_," she whispered the last word as if it were something especially disgusting, like a worm.

This made Rin stop and think. Of course Sesshomaru was a boy, but how was that relevant? She sat with him because he wanted her to. He had explained to her that she was always supposed to eat with her alpha, so Rin did not question him.

For the other children, watching this couple having lunch together was rather awkward. Usually, the boys had one table to themselves, while the girls took the other. Rin was the only exception, but even still she got many stares. Wasn't she afraid she'd be contaminated with cooties or something?

Sesshomaru was already sitting with his friends, a couple of other demons they'd met through their first several years of school. None of them very much liked Rin, but they tolerated her (due to an angry inuyoukai). Once Sesshomaru caught sight of his mate, he brutally shoved the kid sitting beside him (Jaken) to the floor to make room for her. He returned her smile with a blank look.

Typically, lunch conversations at the boy's table mainly revolved around things like video games, or how much they hated the homework load (for fourth graders!) or which bugs to eat and which to avoid (hey, they are boys).

Today, they were talking about Onigumo.

"Yeah," said a kid named Koga to the entire group (well, he was ignoring Rin), "So Oni says he's _kissed _a girl."

"_Get out!"_ Jaken gaped at him like a bewildered fish. "_Who?_ Like, on the _cheek_?"

The wolf demon shook his head. "He said he kissed Yamamoto Kasumi _on the lips_."

"_Gross!_" everyone at the table exclaimed, and they all pretended to throw up in their lunchboxes, including Sesshomaru and Rin.

"That is just wrong," Jaken stated. "I'd rather eat dirt than kiss a girl!"

Koga grinned at him wickedly. "You wanna bet?"

Another demon named Hakkaku rolled his eyes. "Don't waste your time, Koga. You _know _he'll eat the dirt. What fun is that?"

"Very true," Koga mused. Then his face lit up. "I know! Hey Sesshomaru…" The wicked grin returned. "I dare _you _to kiss a girl."

The inuyoukai glared at him with narrowed eyes. "That is most disgusting, it is like exchanging saliva."

"Okay, I _double _dare you."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "I refuse."

"What's a matter? Scared?" Koga taunted. The other boys laughed.

"Shut up Stupid Head!" Rin snapped at him.

The wolf demon acknowledged her for the first time. "I double dare Sesshomaru to kiss _her_. _On the lips._"

A series of 'ooohs!' echoed around the table.

Sesshomaru lifted his chin. "I refuse." The thought of kissing Rin was… awkward.

"After school," said Koga. "I'm telling everyone to meet after school today, by the monkey bars; Sesshomaru and Rin are going to KISS. Be there, or be SQUARE!"

_This Sesshomaru is NOT a square!_

"Fine!" he growled, biting into his tuna salad sandwich. "We'll be there!"

Rin's face paled. _Oh Kami…_

**Word Count: 657**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Oooh! Suspense! (^_^)**

**I want to give a quick thank you to my anonymous readers, like Jolie, you keep me motivated! Thank you everyone for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: Inquiry

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 15: Inquiry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Sorry if there was a little confusion. I'm going off of my 4****th**** grade experience and how I remember it. Levels of maturity vary with places and people. Obviously I wasn't very mature… still (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

Myouga-sensei, Rin's teacher, had just ordered they put away their math books. They would be doing an English lesson next. She watched the little flea demon jump from desk to desk, studying the students as they copied sentences out of a textbook.

Rin wrote the words, but made no effort to understand them. Instead, she concentrated on the sickening feeling growing in her stomach. Finally, taking a deep breath, Rin turned her head ninety degrees to look at the silver haired boy sitting beside her.

Whether he was nervous about what was to take place this afternoon, Sesshomaru hid it well. He seemed fully engrossed in the foreign language he wrote, making smooth, confident marks with his pen. Rin admired how focused he was on his schoolwork, so much that his head tilted to one side, reminding her very much of a thoughtful puppy.

_Sesshomaru-sama is so cute!_

Whoa, what was that? Rin mentally slapped herself.

It was at that moment her alpha decided to lift his eyes and look at her. She flushed a light pink, embarrassed at being caught staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring; _What do you want?_

Rin turned back to her notebook paper, determined not to look at Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. Occasionally, from that moment on she could feel the weight of amber eyes on her.

**Word Count: 244**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Ooh, Rin. Are you falling in love? (^_^)**


	17. Chapter 16: Nothing

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 16: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Two o' clock.

Rin clutched her pen tightly in her fist, staring up at the clock with disbelief clearly painted on her heart-shaped face.

It was time.

_No! No! No! No!_

She wasn't ready for this! How could she kiss Sesshomaru-sama? They weren't even in love! Fate had it set that they were mates, but truthfully, they were nothing more than friends (or as Sesshomaru liked to say, fair acquaintances)! Why, why did he have to give in to that stupid dare? Did it really matter to him what everyone else thought? And why was _she _dragged into this whole mess?

The _monkey bars._

Rin felt as if a whole other person had taken control of her body, while her mind was too busy trying to grasp the concept of what was about to happen. Her feet began to drag across the gravel, to the steadily growing crowd of fourth year students who quickly stepped aside to let her pass. Mari gave her a disapproving look. Of course, Kouga and his gang were there, along with Jaken and…

"Sesshomaru-sama."

The inuyoukai stood rigid, his hands stuffed deep within his pants pockets. He wore the usual absence of emotion. The mokomoko on his shoulder twitched slightly at the sight of her, but otherwise he seemed impassive.

Voices hushed as they stared at each other. _Oh Kami…_ Rin thought. _He's actually going to do it!_ Her pulse throbbed through her veins.

Sesshomaru, as her alpha, could sense her fear. It was obvious Rin did not want to kiss him. For some reason, that made Sesshomaru very upset.

They were only a foot apart now.

Neither knew much about kissing, other than what they saw from their parents' interactions with one another (particularly Toga and Izayoi). It looked somewhat pleasant watching two adults, but to partake in the action itself…

Rin was actually a little taller than Sesshomaru now, having just entered a growth spurt. Her mate had made it clear from the very beginning this did not please him at all. So when Sesshomaru made to stand on the ends of his toes, his hand cradled the back of Rin's neck, bringing her down to his level.

Everyone pushed and shoved to get a better view.

Their lips met in a clumsy union, Rin being absolutely unresponsive, and Sesshomaru perhaps rough around the edges. Neither dared open their eyes.

After about five seconds, they parted.

The silence was heavy.

_Well_, Rin thought, staring at him with brown irises the size of the moon. _That was…_

Sesshomaru turned from her, triumphant. "I believe this Sesshomaru has won his dare, Kouga."

The wolf demon crossed his arms, quite agitated that nobody had exploded or something. He was about to voice his reluctant defeat when suddenly another teacher made an appearance.

"What's going on here? School is over; everyone needs to leave campus now!"

The rowdy bunch of ten year olds made a run for the nearest exit, whispering under their breaths, pointing back at the young couple that they had left standing at the monkey bars.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Walk you home?" he asked casually, making his way towards the front gates of the school. Snapping out of her trance-like mode, she quickly nodded and followed him. He regarded her with light amusement.

"That was not as difficult as expected," he stated, and grinned slightly. Rin shook her head. This was the strangest day of her life!

"No," but she blushed deeply. Maybe it was just because she was a weak human, and he was from a line of powerful inuyoukai lords, silly things like kissing didn't affect him much. This made her feel a little sad. "Nothing to it," she continued, trying to lighten up.

"Nothing," he agreed, but as they rounded the corner and out of sight from the hawk eyes of that nosy teacher, Sesshomaru reached down and hook her slender pinky around his own, holding it the entire walk to her house.

**Word Count: 669**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Ooh, Sesshomaru. Are you falling in love? (^_^)**

**Well, my lovely readers, I am going to be taking a break from this story for a couple days. I have other, longer fics that need to be updated, plus I'm beta-ing for Mushrambolover's new fic Lovelorn, which you should definitely check out, because she's an awesome writer. Special shout out to stigmafan123, who has taken time out of her day to beta these drabbles and listen to my problems (poor girl). Thank you reviewers for getting me over 200. You guys just make me laugh with your witty comments. **

**I'm thinking the next chapter, whenever it is updated, shall be on their sex education class. Or would that be in middle school? It's been so long I don't even remember. (^_^) **


	18. Chapter 17: Minion

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 17: Minion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: So... what's our favorite evil villain up to?**

**~oOo~**

If there was such a thing as a merciful God, Naraku would be sure to make it his first priority, when he died, to give that Supreme Being a little piece of his mind. It had been nearly four years, for Kami-sama's sake, and he had been no more successful in luring Sesshomaru away from public interactions, to a dark, secluded corner… to taste him… then on day one.

The hanyou's stomach lurched painfully at the thought. But, Naraku decided, today he would finally be making some progression in that evil scheme he had spent many a night slaving over. And a very good scheme it was, he would boast to those who cared to listen (which was no one).

Naraku grinned sadistically up at the ceiling. He lay sprawled across his bed, snuggling into the comforter to soak in the last of its warmth before it was time to leave this dark little den of his and prepare for school. He glanced at the alarm clock. It read 7:15 AM.

The time had come.

He sat up abruptly, throwing the covers back with a graceful sweep of his arm. "_MINION!_" he called in a nasal voice (Oh, and how he dreamed of a having masculine vocals that were deep and seductive!).

A second passed. Two seconds. Crimson orbs zeroed in on the corner of his nightstand, the closest to the bed, where a single black spider was silently crawling up one wooden leg, heeding to the summons of his master…

Naraku quickly snatched up the spider, cradling the creature in his palms like a newborn infant.

"_Minion_," he hissed. "I have a job for you."

The spider watched him intently with its many shining black eyes.

~oOo~

Naraku went to school that day. Onigumo and Kagura could tell that their brother was up to something, but immediately dismissed it as just another one of his odd obsessions that would soon come to pass.

Well, he would show them.

Right now, he needed a spy. Someone that Sesshomaru would not notice, or more like care to, so Naraku could keep tab on the inuyoukai's every move and could listen in on his conversations. Minion was perfect for this position. He was small, virtually undetectable. It was perfect.

After walking into the classroom, he stopped short at Sesshomaru's vacant seat and deposited his spy into the chair.

Other students began filing in, and Myouga-sensei was preparing to start class. Naraku smirked. Good, they were oblivious.

The hanyou whistled a merry tune while opening his math textbook to a chapter on fractions. He groaned. Fractions are icky.

_Okay, what is LCD again? _Naraku scratched his head. It wasn't like he paid attention in class. Damn, that means he has to look it up in the _glossary_… and that was just too much work.

Suddenly, a girl's scream pierced the hypersensitivity of his demonic hearing. Naraku yelped from the sheer high pitch of it, clasping both his hands over his ears, wincing in agony.

Across the room there lay Rin, paralyzed on the floor, face flushed as white as a bed sheet. She appeared faint.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in materializing into the room at the sound of his mate's loud call of distress. He saw her on the floor and then heroically fell to his knees, cradling her head to his chest.

"_Mate… what ails you?_"

Rin blinked, as if seeing him through a bright light. She raised one slender finger, pointing at her desk.

"_Sesshomaru-sama… __**spider**__…_"

Everyone in the room, aside from Naraku, gasped.

_Shit, I put it in the wrong chair!_

"_Kill it…_" Rin moaned, closing her eyes and burying her face into his lap.

Sesshomaru nodded once, gently laying her on the floor. He walked over to her desk, now narrowing his amber eyes at the minute black spider that sat within his mate's chair.

"Die." And he unflinchingly crushed the spider under one fist.

"_NOOOOO!_" Naraku cried, jumping from his seat. "_MY BABY!_"

That day, a beautiful funeral service was held in the memory of the brave Minion. Sadly, Naraku was the only one to attend.

**Word Count: 678**

~oOo~

**A/N: Yeah, this one was stupid. Oh well, it made me giggle while I was writing it. (^_^)**


	19. Chapter 18: Mates

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 18: Mates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: *sigh* I've been suffering from a major case of Writer's Block recently on all my other fics… it makes me sad. (-_-)**

**Thanks everyone who's reviewed so far! You guys seriously make my day.**

**~oOo~**

Sesshomaru shot his father a loathing look, then glaring down at the floor, wishing desperately that this was all just some cruel nightmare that he would wake up from at any moment, safe and sound in bed, maybe with a thin sheen of perspiration lining the top of his brow. But certainly not here. At school. With _Father_ standing before the class. Talking about _mating_.

It was excruciatingly embarrassing.

The school did not have an instructor to introduce this particular topic to young, inexperienced demon boys. It was decided a long time ago that a human sex educator simply could not accurately convey what occurs when they… um, do it. Of course, since these were only fourth graders, Mr. Takahashi would not be addressing any of the explicit details, just the basics.

Toga turned from the class to point at a diagram of the male anatomy that was projected onto the SmartBoard.

"This is a penis."

Sesshomaru slid further down into his desk.

Toga had volunteered for this position, hearing that the school was in need. His company donated large sums of money to support the teachers, so when the demon lord offered to actually teach a brief class on sex, the principal was ecstatic.

Well, Sesshomaru had decided it couldn't get much worse than this. He could deal with it, no problem. His fellow demon classmates would occasionally smirk in his direction as Toga explained the importance of reproduction. They were bluntly ignored.

Yes, he thought, he would survive this.

Until, that is, he learned in unrelenting horror, _Izayoi_ was in the next room, talking to the demon-mate-to-be girls.

Talking to Rin.

About his penis.

Sesshomaru's forehead landed on the desktop with a hallow thump.

_Why, cruel Kami, WHY?_

His father handed each of them a sheet of paper:

**Mate** [meyt] _**noun, verb, **_**mat·ed, mat·ing. **

**Noun**

**1.**Husband or wife; spouse.

**2. **One member of a pair of mated animals.

**3. **One of a pair: _I can't find the mate to this glove. _

**4. **A counterpart.

**5. **An associate; fellow worker; comrade; partner (often used in combination): _classmate; roommate. _

Suppressing the whimper that threatened to escape him, Sesshomaru retreated back into his mask of bored indifference, staring down at the paper, staring at _anything _but his father, who gleefully went through the list of definitions, explaining which ones would be relevant to their class. Toga then pressed a button on the SmartBoard, and the diagram of the male was replaced with one that was… female.

His narrow amber eyes widened slightly. He and every other demon boy tilted their heads to one side, intrigued.

_Does Rin look like…? _Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself and redirected his glare back down at the floor.

**Word Count: 452**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Awkward… **

**I went off of what my wonderful reviewers told me. Fourth grade is old enough to start learning about sex. The more, uh, erotic stuff comes later.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19: Love

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 19: Love **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: There's an announcement at the end of this chapter. (^_^)**

~oOo~

Rin held the tiny, square package between her thumb and forefinger, staring at it with light interest. Many of the other girls (whom were all demonesses) mimicked her actions in the inspection of their own squares. What were they called again…?

_Pads_.

Huh, a weird name for something that was supposed to be so important. Mrs. Takahashi had said they would need these later on, when they started _menstruating_.

Rin wasn't all that certain what she meant by that, only it sounded like some form of an illness they would all be infected with. She narrowly avoided shuddering.

Kagura, who was sitting beside Rin, nudged her roughly in the ribs. "Have you gotten yours yet?"

The doe eyed girl blinked, slightly confused. The wind demoness rarely talked to her and avoided it almost at any costs, so this was quite out of character. "What do you mean, Kagura-chan?"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes. "Obviously you don't. I've had _mine _for almost a year now," she said smugly. Many of her friends seemed impressed.

Rin slouched in her chair, trying to focus on what Mrs. Takahashi was saying about _menstruating _and _mating _and other important changes they would undergo, because this entire thing was part of a process called _puberty_.

_Oh my Kami!_ Rin thought, horrified. _I'm going to __**bleed?**__ From __**WHERE?**_

"Just be careful, girls," Izayoi continued, not noticing Rin's sudden panic. "The week leading up to your monthly bleeding is when you are in heat, therefore the most fertile. Demon boys don't usually notice this until they're about fifteen years of age, which is around the time they find their mates." She paused long enough to glance at Rin and smile. "Of course, there are always exceptions. The love between mates runs much deeper than physical lust, especially among inuyoukai."

…_**LOVE?**_

Whoa, whoa wait! Did she mean…? She thought…? Sesshomaru… loved _her?_

Rin was WAY over her head with this mating business. She slouched over in her chair again, utterly confused.

**Word Count: 327**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Okay, my announcement. No more updates.**

**At least for a while. Trust me when I say that I'm ALWAYS working on a fic, even if it doesn't seem like there has been a lot of updates. These things take time. Right now, I'm working solely on a collaboration with stigmafan123 and two with tkplover, so my own fics will just be put on the back burner.**

**In addition, when I start updating again, I have a Rurouni Kenshin story in mind that I'm just DYING to try out. Literally, I have to keep myself from writing! It would be my first time ever NOT writing about Sesshomaru and Rin. I'm also thinking about giving crossovers a try, Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin, of course (that way I could incorporate Sess/Rin in it). (^_^) **

**Thanks for reading you guys!**


	21. Chapter 20: First

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 20: First**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I found a little time to do this. (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

"Rin does not get it," she pouted, burying her face in one of the pillows on Sesshomaru's bed. She was exhausted, from both the long trudge from school to the Takahashi mansion, and the oh-so-confusing speech patterns of the dog demon as he attempted to explain basic algebra to her.

But ever since the class that day on mating, there seemed to be a distance between them. Rin would admit; the day they had kissed on that dare was less awkward. Suddenly this newfound knowledge about the opposite sex put strain on their once simplistic relationship.

Sesshomaru tossed their bags in his closet. "Are you spending the night?" he asked quietly, almost with an air of annoyance. She frowned at his back. Sometimes Rin really wondered about him…

"Hai, is that okay?" Maybe she should stop inviting herself…?

He shrugged.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"…" His ears perked up slightly when he did not hear her respond right away. "… Rin… Rin does not feel well…" The statement was punctuated with a low moan.

Sesshomaru was then hovering over the girl on his bed, concerned etched upon his brow. Rin moaned again, closing her doe eyes.

"What hurts, Mate?" He was prepared to comfort her in any way he could.

She snuggled further into the pillows. "Tummy…" and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. This was _not_ a pleasant feeling… it hurt to even _move_. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Did you eat sweets?" His tone was disapproving.

This only made her cry harder. "_No, no!_"

Sesshomaru winced, unsure of what to do for the second time in his life (the first being when he decided to befriend this hysterical little girl).

"Mate?"

Rin utterly ignored him, too engrossed in pain to pay him any mind.

Being her alpha, Sesshomaru suddenly felt this instinctive territorial need to comfort his bitch, and seeing her like this caused him mental agony. Truthfully, he could do nothing to ease her pain, but he would try to sooth her, at least, in a dog demon manner.

While Rin continued to whimper, Sesshomaru carefully pulled up her shirt to her belly button. After a second's hesitation, he gently pressed his cheek to her stomach, making a soft noise deep within his throat.

Rin ceased crying almost instantly, intrigued.

Her alpha was nuzzling her belly, _purring_.

Obviously, he did not realize how intimate his ministrations were. A very light and happy feeling warmed Rin as she watched him.

"Better?" he murmured into her belly.

She smiled, running one hand through his hair. Sesshomaru stiffened. Rin had never touched him first before!

"A little…" she said.

**Word Count: 435**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: This was just a little fluff I found sitting on my desktop that I've been saving for a long time. (^_^) **


	22. Chapter 21: Commands

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 21: Commands**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This came to me while I was driving home from the beach. I couldn't resist adding it to the drabbles. (^_^)**

~oOo~

I truly appreciate what you're doing for me," Toga Takahashi grinned sheepishly at Kagome's mother, who only nodded politely from her doorway. "I wasn't expecting to have to go to this business meeting. There's going to be a major company merging, you see, and I can't have a bunch of kids with me…" The demon lord began smoothing the creases of his peanut-design tie (Christmas present courtesy of Inuyasha). "I promise to never drop this on you again so sudden, Higurashi-san."

Kagome's mother laughed. "It's no trouble at all! I love Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; they're so well behaved. Kagome will be so happy to have someone to play with. The shrine can get very lonely sometimes."

Toga's eyes glanced down at Ms. Higurashi's round stomach. "Ah, but she won't be lonely for much longer, eh? Soon you'll have another mouth to feed!"

She patted her bulge lovingly. "Hm, yes, a little brother or sister."

"And… just so you know," Toga shuffled his feet, swallowing. "You'll have to babysit Rin Katou as well. Sesshomaru is very fond of her… if you know what I mean. I'm starting to believe that girl lives with us now. They are rarely apart."

"Is it a demon sort of thing?" Ms. Higurashi asked, intrigued.

Talking of his oldest son's love life (even if he was but ten) was somewhat uncomfortable for Toga, so he merely nodded.

It took him only a minute – using his supernatural speed – to dash down the stairs of the shrine where his car was parked on the side of the road. Through the window he could see his sons going at it with insults back and forth while Rin tried to ignore them. They continued their shouting even as Toga opened the door.

"Batman is SO much cooler than Superman!" six year old Inuyasha said, slamming his small fist on the car seat. 'He has his own CAR!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Batman does not even have any POWERS. He would be nothing more than a lonely ningen without his suit."

"He has a CAR!" Inuyasha insisted.

Toga smiled at little Rin, offering her his hand to help her out the car. "C'mon, dear."

~oOo~

"YASHIE!" Kagome squealed, hugging the hanyou. "I missed you!" To everyone's surprise, she nibbled at one of his dog ears, causing him to blush a deep red.

Rin thought that the gesture was very loving, and glanced at Sesshomaru shyly. Should she try it with him…?

"I'm going in the living room," he said, clearly bored. There were plenty of ways he'd rather spend his Saturdays. Being at the Higurashi shrine was not one of them.

"Let's go explore the attic," Kagome suggested, tugging Inuyasha's hand so that he stumbled along after her.

"Hey, watch it," he complained loudly. Rin shrugged and followed them upstairs.

The attic was very old, very dark, and very dirty. Kagome's family was respected shrine keepers dating back hundreds of years ago. Along with sutra scrolls, they found trunks full of old religious texts, worn out priestesses' garbs, bows and arrows, candles, tools of purification, and –

"NECKLACES!" Kagome exclaimed, holding two of them up. The wooden beads clinked harmoniously together. "They're so pretty! Here, Inu-kun, I want you to wear one." Without waiting for him to protest, she slipped it over his head.

"What do I look like, a girl?" he whined, trying to break it without success.

"Here, Rin, give this one to Sesshomaru," Kagome grinned. "Now our boyfriends will match!"

"Boyfriends?" Rin was confused, but took the necklace anyway and went downstairs.

Kagome tried to put another one on Inuyasha, but he back away, snarling.

"I'm not gonna wear this girly stuff!"

"Inu - !"

"This is stupid! I don't wanna play anymore!"

"Inu - !"

"I'm leaving!" he snapped, turning to follow Rin.

Kagome's face puffed an angry red. If only he would just calm down and listen to her! He was halfway out the door. _Oh, no you don't!_

"Inuyasha, _**SIT**_!"

~oOo~

Sesshomaru frowned. Something that sounded similar to an atomic boom resounded from upstairs in the attic, waking him up. Then he noticed the necklace Rin had put on him while he was snoozing.

"Must I wear this?" he asked her, touching the wooden beads. She nodded. _I think it looks good on Sesshomaru-sama… my boyfriend…_she added, smiling at him. He merely shrugged, closing his eyes.

Rin decided she wanted to take a nap, too. She noticed that he was starting to get taller by the way his legs now dangled off one end of the couch. Gently, Rin squeezed between Sesshomaru and the piece of furniture, twisting and turning this way and that in an attempt to get comfortable. If Sesshomaru would just make a little room…

Instead, he turned on his side, trapping her with one arm thrown lazily over her waist. Rin blushed deeply, suddenly realizing how much trouble they'd probably get in for this. He dozed peacefully.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out at first. _Please, Sesshomaru-sama, let go, move a little, scoot, make room; please, just –_

"_**ROLL OVER!**_"

**Word Count: 843**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: That mental image is just so funny to me. (^_^) Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 22: A Flower

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 22: A Flower**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Not much had changed for the spider hanyou within his elementary school years. Each day, he waited. He plotted. He waited some more. He plotted even more. However, no matter the length of patience he maintained, he was no closer to eating Sesshomaru for lunch than he had been on that fateful first day of preschool.

Naraku sat alone in art class, staring at his blank canvas, feeling a little dejected. Why was life so unfair to him? It's not like he asked for a lot, just world domination, a Sesshomaru sandwich, and a girlfriend, and life wouldn't be half bad. But alas, none of these things had come to pass. He picked up his paintbrush and squinted at the plotted plant that sat in the front of the room. He hesitantly dipped the brush in green pant.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, your flower looks real!" a loud, girlish voice cooed from the back of the room.

Naraku spun on his stool, nearly toppling to the floor in the process.

And there they were. The human female - whatever her name was - wearing blue overalls and a pink T-shirt. He saw that her hands were caked in clay, and she was leaning back in her seat to look at the canvas that a certain silver haired demon was working at.

There was a soft, "Hn" for a reply. The female smiled at him and went back to her pottery project. She blew her bangs out her face, squinting in concentration.

The spider hanyou took this opportunity to abandon his unfinished painting and slink around to the back. Neither of them noticed, or in the inuyoukai's case, he ignored Naraku.

Sesshomaru seemed too focused on painting such a simple flower, so much that Naraku became curious and edged closer to have a look at how good of an artist he must be. He took a quick glimpse at the canvas, and one of his black brows arched immediately. Flower, huh?

There certainly was a flower on the canvas that now lies in a lonely manner on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. It wasn't half bad either, Naraku admitted, stepping a bit closer. The inuyoukai didn't seem to care, as he remained intent on what was now his second painting. He was frowning visibly.

Naraku recognized it as the human female in the pink shirt and overalls. She was bent over her pottery; eyes squinted in concentration, just as she was now in real life. Sesshomaru, using a fine tipped brush, began adding the mahogany streaks in her hair, pausing occasionally to gauge his model for a moment.

Naraku watched him work with growing interest. _What is she to you?_

**Word Count: 433**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: No worries. Naraku's more or less a method of comic relief for this story. I just love him (^_^) I was going to have him try to eat Sessho again, but decided to let him bid more time.**

**I have put a new poll of my profile. Now I know that 38% of readers of the Sessho/Rin fandom that read my fics like the feudal era as the best setting. (^_^)**


	24. Chapter 23: Friday

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 23: Friday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Toga and Sesshomaru both cringed in pain, listening as Rin did her best at an impression of Rebecca Black. Oh, the _angst…_

"_It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend! Friday, Friday! Gettin' down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"_

Toga, who was _trying_ to drive straight, glared at his son through the rearview mirror. He was giving him one of those You-Better-Shut-Her-Up-Or-You're-Losing-Your-Inheritance looks.

"Mate…" the young inuyoukai began slowly.

"C'mon, Sesshomaru-sama, sing it with me! _Partyin', partyin' - !_"

"No."

"_Partyin', partyin' - !_"

**"No."**

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before grinning.

"Mate, you _do _realize that it's only _Thursday?_"

"…Oh."

**Word Count: 112**

**~oOo~**

**A/n: Okay, _now _the poll is available on my profile. Silly me forgot to post it. (^_^) In the next chapter I'm thinking of making them freshmen in high school…**


	25. Chapter 24: Humanity

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 24: Humanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

~oOo~

It was his birthday today.

Not that Sesshomaru necessarily cared. It was just another day of living to him, and he had infinite more to come. The nature of such _human_ celebrations could be rather queer.

The only reason he acknowledged this date was because Rin did, and quite wholeheartedly she did at that. He never understood why it brought her joy, watching him open the little presents she gave him every year. In elementary school, they were childish trading cards, or action figures, most of which he pretended to find a use of, just to avoid hurting her feelings. In junior high, it was books, since he spent much of his time reading anyway.

In the prime of his fifteenth year of life, Sesshomaru had gained yet another three inches on Rin, setting him at five feet, six inches. That made him the same weight as most adult Japanese men. He never permitted Izayoi to touch his hair with her dreadful rusty shears (Inuyasha had not been quite so lucky), and over a period of time it grew past his waistline, and the luster of the silver tresses became the envy of every girl in his freshman class.

His shoulders broadened, and he became lean with a slight yet muscular build. Thank Kami he could bypass most of the horrors that came with puberty, like acne, or the cracking of his voice when it began to deepen.

Sesshomaru watched his mate, however, endure horrible humanity. One day she was just Rin, and the next… well, he had not let it bother him too much when it came to her female hormones.

Rin ate, slept, cried, laughed, and even tossed him out of his own house – just because she felt like it – an abnormal number of times practically every day. Sesshomaru grew to understand the signals of when she might have such an episode. A majority of them struck during the week before what Izayoi called a woman's _moon cycle_. He knew that meant Rin was able to get pregnant within that time, but he did not think so much of it. He was not considering having any children with ANYONE. Rin was his mate, but Sesshomaru felt perhaps a more accurate term might be _companion_.

Still, he thought she smelt heavenly in a state of fertility. He probably would've told her so if he hadn't been against being hugged, or punched in the face, or used as a shoulder to cry on, seeing as all three outcomes were equally likely to a comment like that. There had been times as the two of them were alone in his room, studying, and quite innocently he'd felt sudden impulses to pin Rin down to his bed and just SMELL her. Like the times when he was in preschool, as a small pup, he used to have his nose pressed against her neck all the time. He had been less controlled back then.

So, this year, after all the changes the two of them had undergone, Sesshomaru could not help but ponder at what she might give him this year for his birthday. Not that he was excited or anything.

**Word Count: 509**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Wow, I'm really dragging this out. (^_^)**


	26. Chapter 25: Anymore

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 25: Anymore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Toga, dearest," Izayoi said, a clearly puzzled look etched across her beautiful face. "Um, what exactly _are _you doing?"

The demon lord threw her a dark look from where he lay, belly down on the floor in the middle of the hallway, right outside Sesshomaru's bedroom door, and mouthed the word "Hush!" He pointed at the door. "They're _doing _something in there."

Izayoi's cheeks began to burn red. "Oh Kami! And you're _listening_ to them? Toga!"

"_SHH!_ You're going to give us away! Sesshomaru hasn't smelled me yet…"

"I can't believe you!" his wife hissed lowly, dropping to the floor beside him. "I can't _believe _you're trying to _spy _on them! The door is closed, that doesn't mean anything!"

Toga glared at her. "Dearest, _I _was fifteen once, trust me, if I took a girl to my bedroom, closed the door, turned the lights off, _and _put her in my bed; we would not be discussing the weather."

"There has to be a logical explanation," Izayoi murmured, straining to hear what could possibly be going on in her stepson's bedroom. _Oh Kami,_ she thought, _what if they ARE doing something? What would I tell Rin's mother and father? I'm such a horrible parent!_ The anxiety was overcoming. Pushing herself off the floor, Izayoi grasped the knob with one trembling hand and swung the door open wide. She flipped on the light.

"Sesshomaru, dear? Rin?"

A brown head poked out from beneath the comforter of the king-sized bed, followed by a silver one that belonged to a very annoyed looking inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru did not even flinch as he watched his stepmother suffer a minor heart attack and collapse into Toga's arms. He exchanged glares with his father.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Toga growled. "You've just severed her lifespan by twenty years."

"I have no idea what you mean," Sesshomaru replied defensively. He glanced at Rin, whose hair was a ragged mess from being under the covers. She smiled at him.

"Did you like your birthday present, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Toga's jaw dropped. _It was a birthday present? _He was seeing Rin in a whole new light now.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, Mate, I'll bring it with me to class tomorrow."

_? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

One corner of the inuyoukai's mouth pulled upward at the bewildered look on his father's face. "What is the matter, Chichi-ue? Rin was merely giving me my birthday present." He pulled out from beneath the comforter a large white binder.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe - !"

"It glows in the dark!" Rin said enthusiastically, taking it from her alpha.

Toga turned off the lights. "Well, I'll be damn. It _does _glow in the dark…" With his demon eyesight he could easily see the outline of bones and doghouse stickers on the binder.

"Sesshomaru-sama has more of a personality then he lets on, so Rin decided she would get him something only he could see, but he'd carry it around with him all day at school." She sounded proud of her clever thinking.

The demon lord awkwardly backed out of the room with his wife in tow. "Um, sure, I guess. Just, uh, go to your room soon Rin. You're not allowed to sleep in here anymore, you know."

~oOo~

Of course, whenever Rin spent the night at the Takahashis, sleeping with Sesshomaru-sama made her feel so _safe_.

And that is why he did not object to her stealing back to his room in the middle of the night. He _did_ frown at her V neck nightgown, the one she'd bought just last week. Usually Rin wore old T-shirts and pajama bottoms to bed. This was uncharacteristic of her, to wear something so sheer and lacy… Rin slept peacefully, breathing like a soft whisper in the night. Her brown hair was fanned across the pillow, the comforter covering up only to her waist, because it was an unnaturally warm night for this time of year, and she liked to feel the gust of wind sent from the ceiling fan above against her skin.

She started as a sudden weight pressed upon her.

"_Mate…_" he growled lowly, placing his hands on either side of her head. Her eyes bulged open.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you do-?"

Evidently he was not in the mood for talking, instead pressing his lips to hers in a heated rush that swept like electricity throughout her entire body. She gasped, and her alpha took full advantage of the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her. Deadly claws pinched Rin's sides, pinning her down as he tasted his fill of her sweetness, as light as sunshine and just as heavenly. He purred into her mouth, gazing at her with smoldering, lidded amber eyes, and kissed her deeply.

Shock gradually faded as Rin hitched one calf over his hip, plunging her fingers into that flowing silk river that was his hair. She had not known she could respond so enthusiastically, or that the one she had most secretly wanted to claim her first kiss _would_. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, permitting her to breathe, growling in a very sensual manner. A thin sheen of perspiration lined the pulse of her neck.

"_Mine, my mate… Give me pups…_" Sesshomaru purred, nipping at the contour of her neck and shoulder with his fangs. Rin moaned softly as he proceeded to lick and taste her along that pulsating vein. His words made her feel so beautiful, so _wanted_.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out, arching into the curve of his body, wanting to feel his hands travel somewhere else _other _than her shoulders…

"Mate?"

"I love you! I love you so much…!"

"Mate, wake up."

"I love…"

Rin's eyes opened - for real this time - and sat up abruptly. The bedside lamp was on, and she could see that Sesshomaru was still on his side of the bed, staring at her with more emotion in his amber eyes than she had ever seen before.

It was all a dream.

_It was all a dream!_

All except…

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared slightly at the scent of her heavy arousal. It was mind-staggeringly strong, and against his will, Sesshomaru found himself beginning to respond to this beautiful female that was within arm's reach, her body was just _screaming _for the taking!

"Sesshomaru-sama," she reached out to him, apologetically. Rin had not meant to let him hear her deepest secret, did not want him to be angry with her. He recoiled, snarling.

"Get out. We cannot sleep in the same bed anymore…"

**Word Count: A little over the limit. This one was 1,255 words. **

**A/N: Yeah, I know. My beta reader hates me too. Don't be expecting an update for the next couple days. The last Inheritance book just came out yesterday, so of course I had to run down to the bookstore and pay $30. (^_^) It's worth it, because after I'm done reading, it's heading east to Iraq for my cousin, who sadly will not be home for the Holidays.**

**Thanks so much my anonymous reviewers, who I can't leave a pm:**

**Hanae-Fueyuki, ****Seras, ****Jolie, ****Zingamine, ****rosi345, ****cody, ****anonym, ****oOZerOo, ****FallenOkami, ****rinny, ****sorrellkaren, ****The girl in smiley Pj's, ****Caty, ****lilaznfrk, ****Aya-Sai, ****han89, ****reader, ****soul fairy of hell, ****zerohayami, ****anonimous, ****hiia, ****Yuri, ****Ieatpudding, ****jinulover, ****26-Dai, ****Obsessed dreamer, ****3monkey3,****erika**

**Whew, I think I got you all. (^_^) Thank you everyone else, sorry I can't always leave a message saying thank you, but I'm getting better!**


	27. Chapter 26: My Mate, Sesshomaru sama

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 26: My Mate, Sesshomaru-sama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: BOO – YA – KA! Thank you guys SO much for the 100 Author Favorites! I am VERY flattered you find my stupid little stuff amusing. Today has been a good day. (^_^) **

**~oOo~**

Rin lies in the bedroom opposite from Sesshomaru's, staring at the ceiling.

She was still shaken about her dream and the forbidden confession that had somehow slipped from her lips. The reality of what she had uttered in her sleep still had not entirely dawned upon her. These newfound feelings for the inuyoukai were so alien to Rin; she knew not what to make of them. In the dead of night, all she understood was the throbbing need that seemed to rake through her body, starting between her legs.

Sesshomaru had not been as angry as he was confused, which was why Rin quickly left his room without further debate. After ten years of an unwavering "companionship," she could read his emotions better than most, and she knew the right times when to leave him be.

Rin could also see, in the split second of emotion that flinted across his face, the _wanting_. For just a moment Sesshomaru-sama appeared _hungry_.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Rin continuously conjured up that memory of him again, before the instant he recoiled from her with an enraged glare. That look - as if every inch of her body were covered in his favorite honey.

Rin cupped her own breast in one hand, sighing softly as she kneaded the tender globe, and occasionally she revisited her dreams, pretending that stubborn inuyoukai would come through that door and ask her to go back to his room…

In the hallway, Sesshomaru sat with his back against her door. Her scent was indescribably _addictive_; an _arousal_ so strong that he could not control himself! More than once he thought to join her in her bed, only to smell her, but no, he was better than that…

**Word Count: 293**

**~oOo~ **

**Citrus is in popular demand right now, according to your reviews. We'll get there… eventually. DemonsxXxHeart earlier made a suggestion regarding Naraku, which I will TOTALLY use. (^_^) As always, I'm open to chapter requests. I'm also looking for a new beta for my fic **_**Once, Twice Torn,**_** which I hope to begin regularly updating. **

**Jolie: Thanks for the support dear. My Rurouni Kenshin fic will be updated next. (^_^)**


	28. Chapter 27: Between Brothers

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 27: Between Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This is just a little heads up to be aware of Inuyasha's language. (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

Rin had already left for school nearly an hour before Sesshomaru decided to leave his room. Realizing that she must have made the long walk in the cold by herself, he declined Toga's offer of a ride, grabbed his jacket and walked out the front door. Sesshomaru was already turning the corner onto the next block when Inuyasha finally caught up to his swift stride, half of a waffle dangling from his mouth as he shoved his breakfast down his throat.

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" he growled, putting his hands in his pants pockets. "And where's Rin? She usually walks with us. Did you piss her off?"

"Your mouth is atrocious for an eleven year old. Think of what your mother would say," Sesshomaru murmured, but otherwise ignored the inquiries. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any nonsense.

Inuyasha snorted. "Since when did you start walking on water? I've heard _worse_ sprout from your gullet. Is that why Rin doesn't like you anymore?"

"It is of no concern of yours."

The hanyou glared up at his arrogant half-brother. "Maybe, but whatever happened between you two last night must have really upset her. She looked frustrated."

Sesshomaru was frustrated, but perhaps not for the same reasons. He effortlessly shoved Inuyasha in front of a passing car, hoping he would be deduced to little more than road kill. The car swerved and missed completely.

"I hate you, you know that?" Inuyasha snapped, adjusting the straps on his backpack. "If you were on fire, I wouldn't piss on you to set it out!"

"Likewise," Sesshomaru yawned. Inuyasha's school had just come into view. Little Kagome stood outside the front gates, twiddling her thumbs. As soon as she saw them; however, her face lit up with radiant happiness. "Inu-kun!"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome's smile… it reminded him so much of Rin! She smiled with not just her mouth, but her eyes sparkled in the brilliance of unconditional love. The same love he'd seen in Rin's eyes every time he looked at her.

If Inuyasha had a tail, it would've been wagging. Unlike his brother, he openly embraced his relationship with Kagome. True, they were not yet in the stage of teenage hormones, but undoubtedly their feelings for each other would remain unshakeable.

As Sesshomaru began to walk away, he felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of his jacket.

"What is it, Half-breed?" he asked in a drawling tone.

Inuyasha fixed him with a hard look. "You need to apologize to Rin, for whatever happened. It's not like you _deserve_ her or anything, but I can see she _really _likes you. Look, if you want to burn in your own personal Hell, be my guest. But don't take Rin with you."

**Word Count: 465**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Aw, brotherly love. Trust me when I say this is one of the **_**few **_**moments Inuyasha is the one speaking words of wisdom.**

**I keep forgetting to mention this, but a couple of my other fanfiction friends and I have started a forum, where you are free to discuss why you love the SessRin pairing without the fear of being flamed. Everything is running smoothly thus far, so anyone and everyone are welcomed to join the discussions or the roleplay. You can find the link at the top of my profile! **

**Thanks for reviews guys, you're awesome!**


	29. Chapter 28: Confessions

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 28: Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else you may recognize.**

**~oOo~**

It would still be awhile longer until the first bell rang, so Rin, snuggling in the little warmth provided by her jacket, turned her pink Converse in the direction of the school library. She had a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in her book bag, as well as the second of two strawberry pop-tarts that would serve as her breakfast. The school campus was deserted aside from a teacher or two that would appear running by with some errand. They all smiled and waved to Rin. She was such a good girl.

But her mind was far from here, in bed with Sesshomaru-sama.

_Kami_, she sighed.

Perhaps Rin had always known that deep inside herself she harnessed feelings for the inuyoukai. It had never occurred to her, EVER, to bring those feelings to his attention. Was she scared he would not return them? Maybe, but the case was she hadn't wanted to complicate their already strange relationship.

There was a boy sitting outside the library doors. As Rin drew closer, he looked up.

"Librarian's not here yet," he murmured, dropping his gaze back to the ground again. Rin did a quick once over of him, and realized she had seen him several times passing in the hallway. He was in the grade ahead of her.

"Oh," she replied. After a few moments of awkward silence, she took the spot next to him on the cement sidewalk. They boy glared at her briefly but looked away.

"What's your name?"

He didn't answer, only plugged some headphones in his ears and began scrolling through an iPod.

"Hey," she poked him with persistence. He harrumphed, still searching for a song. "Rin wants to know why you look sad."

The boy blinked. "Who says I'm sad?"

She shrugged, "Rin can see it in your eyes." And indeed, his black irises were large and full of an indescribably sorrow. It was the same pain that mirror her own inside her heart. _No one should feel this way_, she thought.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped harshly. "Can't you take a hint: I don't want you here!"

She only smiled sadly. "Being unwanted isn't something new to Rin."

He blinked again, watching her climb soundlessly to her feet. She had already begun turning in the opposite direction when:

"Why do you talk in the third person?"

She halted. No one had asked her such a thing before. Quite honestly, "Rin does not know…"

Was her childish way of talking the reason Sesshomaru-sama did not love her? This question was gnawing on her conscious.

The boy stood, pulling off his headphones in a single jerk. "I'm sad because I'm in love with my best friend, but I don't know how to say it. I'm scared I'll be rejected. Now, what's up with you?"

Words came spilling forth from her tongue before she could stop them:

"Rin is in love with her friend, too, but he does not love Rin. He sent her away."

Okay, why did she just tell him that?

He nodded in understanding. "Would you like to listen to music with me, Rin?"

She accepted the headphone, taking the seat on the ground beside him again. After a few short moments, a Britney Spears song came on.

Well, maybe he thought since she was a girl she'd enjoy this kind of music. That still didn't explain why it was on _his _iPod. Or why he was head banging in sync with it. Or mouthing the lyrics.

"Can't you just tell your friend about your feelings?" she asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Because of exactly what happened to you." He closed his eyes. "You look as lonely as the checker patterned skinny jeans my ma got me for Christmas last year."

An odd analogy.

"Actually," he continued, "I wear them once in a while, but only when I cosplay as Justin Bieber."

*Awkward silence*

"Um, what's your name? You never told Rin."

The boy nodded again. "I am called Jakotsu, and I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath. "I'm a closet homosexual."

**Word Count: 679**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a Happy Thanksgiving Day!**


	30. Chapter 29: Enlightment

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 29: Enlightment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~ **

The fact he had every single one of his classes with Rin did not brighten Sesshomaru's mood. He wanted to see her, yet he didn't at the same time. Either way, she ignored that he even existed.

This did not settle well with him.

"Hey, Sesshy-kun!" Kagura chirped, sashaying over to the seat beside him. It was midday Study Hall, and Sesshomaru had been silently working with Kouga and the other demon students on a history report. He did not look up from his laptop.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

She smiled, admiring his muscular arms as he typed. "Do you have a date for the Fall Festival?" The typical Western style carnival that came to Tokyo only once a year. Sesshomaru thought people made too much of a big deal about it, but most teenage couples seemed to go. Every year he went with Rin, but never as her _date_. Which was kind of odd, now that he thought about it. Taking her to a carnival was a very boyfriend-ish thing for him to have done.

Speaking of Rin, she came through the door just then, cradling her own laptop. Sesshomaru watched her take a seat at one of the other round library tables, immediately enraptured into work.

"So what do you say?" Kagura prodded, her smiled growing larger,

Sesshomaru was still busy watching Rin. Her form fitting white blouse nicely offset the tone of her skin, and was striking against thick ebony hair. When suddenly he was trying to imagine her _without _the blouse on, the inuyoukai gave himself a firm mental shake.

About to turn and tell Kagura no, he spotted a dark haired boy appear at Rin's side. She smiled at him so invitingly, and he leaned over the table to whisper something in her ear. They both laughed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, noting that his grip on the table was splintering the wood to pieces. "Are you…?"

"Whatever you want," he growled lowly. "I'll pick you up Saturday, at five. I don't like waiting." That _boy _was in the year ahead of them, he remembered seeing his face before. The way Rin looked so comfortable leaning against his shoulder was unnerving. _Has she forgotten the rule, that _I _am the only male she may socialize with?_

"Marvelous!" Kagura cooed, skipping away to brag to her friends. Just as soon as she left one of her brothers (Naraku) appeared in her place. He gazed at the inuyoukai with that same hungry maroon stare.

Sesshomaru utterly ignored the fact that the spider hanyou scooted closer to him. He was still seething over the fact _his Rin_ was with someone else. He felt oddly betrayed. Were they going to the festival together? Was _he _going to be her date? Was _he _going to get her those silly stuffed animals, take her up on the Farris wheel, and kiss her when the fireworks went off…?

And to top off this moment of unrelenting horror, something wet and slimy slid across his cheek.

Sesshomaru turned, slowly, to Naraku.

"You did _not_ just lick my face."

**Word Count: 529**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: XD ! ! ! ! ! I love randomness, don't you?**


	31. Chapter 30: An Agreement

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 30: An Agreement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"So that's him, huh?" Rin asked, pointing to the tall guy with a long black braid.

Jakotsu nodded. "Absolutely heaven, isn't he? Hm, turn around honey and let Rin-chan see your face."

The guy looked away from the person he was talking to, not seeing them behind the school shrubs. Rin was _very _impressed. She'd never had a homosexual friend before, but at least he had decent taste.

"Bankotsu definitely has the charm," she smiled encouragingly. "I can see why you like him." Rin stood up straight. "Have you ever tried to tell him… you know…?"

"HA!" Jakotsu stood up as well. "He has a girlfriend, named Yura, and she's a _real _woman." His shoulders slumped forward. "How am I supposed to compete with a whore? I mean, she's got the hourglass figure, the breasts and the ass! It's hopeless Rin. I'm hopeless. He's unreachable to someone like me."

"So… that's it? You're just going to… _give up?_" Rin became uncharacteristically enraged. "This is true love we're talking about! If you really, truly care for him, you need to do something!"

"Hush! You're talking too loud!" Jakotsu glanced nervously in Bankotsu's direction.

Rin snorted very unladylike, standing to her full (short) height. "You're going to go over there and tell him, Jak-kun, and Rin is going to help you. C'mon." she grabbed his hand.

His feet latched themselves to the ground. "Are you mental? He'll laugh in my face! Or think I'm gross, or…"

"You're being ridiculous. Everything will work out, Rin promises."

"What about you and Sesshomaru, huh? Is that going to work out?"

She ceased tugging on his arm. Damn, why'd he have to play that card?

"Our situation is different."

Jakotsu pulled away. He planted his hands on his hips, giving the girl a very disapproving glare.

In a way, he had a point. It wasn't Rin's place to force him into doing something he was uncomfortable with, especially when even she couldn't cough up the courage to confront her obsession. Just the thought of talking to Sesshomaru caused her knees to tremble.

Nothing was going to be the same again if the two of them kept at it like this. In the library, she had seen him talking with Kagura. For once in her life, Rin was _jealous._

But just because she was going to live the rest of her life miserable didn't mean Jakotsu had to.

"Let's make a deal," he said, smiling wryly. "If you jump in bed with Sesshomaru, I'll tell Bankotsu that I love him."

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "That's not a fair deal, putting Rin's virginity on the line…"

"Oh, c'mon." He rolled his eyes. "Who _wouldn't _want Sesshomaru to deflower them? Hm?"

She laughed nervously, covering her face. "Rin is only fifteen…"

Jakotsu put his arm around her waist. "I'll help you, Rin-chan. If things work out with Bankotsu and me, you're the Maid of Honor at my wedding!"

"Is that even legal in Japan?" she asked.

"Who cares!"

**Word Count: 520**

**~oOo~**


	32. Chapter 31: Hysterics

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 31: Hysterics**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

The tardy bell to get to the next class rang, and all the horrible, late students standing in the hallway made mad scrambles to get to their designated classrooms. The teachers greeted each of them with stern looks, but allowed that they quietly take their seats.

Naraku stepped out of the nurse's office, cradling a bag of ice to his left eye.

She'd said he had been lucky. Someone like Sesshomaru could've done so much worse than a single punch in the face. Actually, it was rather strange that was _all _he did. Even Naraku, who had been so entranced by his tantalizing aroma, noticed the inuyoukai definitely looked agitated today.

Was it because of his little human pet? Naraku had taken note that she wasn't following him around like a shadow as normal. In fact, he remembered seeing her with Jakotsu in the library. The reason why didn't interest Naraku much, but if Sesshomaru were, for lack of a better word, _jealous_, well, this just might be the perfect opportunity to strike!

He entered health class, taking his seat with as much dignity as possible, and ignored the snickering about his eye. Neither Rin nor Sesshomaru had this period with him.

While everyone else was studying the development of a fetus, the spider hanyou began devising a plot in the works of his mind.

He smiled.

So here's the deal:

If Sesshomaru was in love with his pet, which Naraku suspected, then he could work this to his advantage. First, he would disguise himself as Sesshomaru. Not many people knew (or cared) that he had the ability to shape-shift into anyone he wanted. Then, he would find that ningen onna (it should be easy given his new form) and then eat her! Sesshomaru will of course come running to her rescue, but Naraku will be ready for him with fork and knife!

Yes, yes this was an excellent idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

His own sheer brilliance was so mind-staggering that Naraku couldn't suppress a dark chuckle, which instantly broke into his signature maniacal hysterics:

"_Mwhahaha…_I'm so _**EEEVIL!**_"

Everyone in the room turned in their seats to stare at him.

"Naraku," the sensei sighed. "Is there something you would like to share?"

**Word Count: 391**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Wow… my Naraku is so… corny. But I love him anyway. (^_^) **


	33. Chapter 32: Naturally

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 32: Naturally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Jakotsu followed Rin into the ladies' room. They had agreed earlier to excuse themselves from class, so they can further discuss how exactly they were planning to attract their respective love interests. Rin knew Jakotsu was not serious about her having to sleep with Sesshomaru, but just the thought of it brought a blush to her cheeks.

Once certain the coast was clear, she led him in the restroom. "Are you sure we won't get in any trouble?"

The dark haired boy chuckled, plopping his behind on the counter, and used the bowl as a seat. "Just relax, Rin-chan. We aren't getting caught."

His choice of word phrasing gave her the impression they were doing something illegal. She decided to ignore her gut feeling and just go along with it.

"Okay, first Rin will help you." Copying his example, she sat on the counter. "Jak-kun, you have to tell Bankotsu about your… sexuality."

His face flushed noticeably. "You mean, come out the closet?"

"Hai, once you do, it will be easier to tell him the way you feel."

"And what if he responds… badly?" Jakotsu's black eyes filled with horrible images and thoughts of rejection.

Rin shook her head. "Give your best friend some credit. He will accept you just the way you are." She gave him her best smile. "Rin is okay with your choice of gender attraction."

"Yeah, uh honey? That's because you're a _girl_." He threw his hands in the air. "When I told my sister, she was perfectly fine with it. When I told my brother, he said to get the hell away from him."

This certainly would be a project.

"Just… come out slowly. Rin knows you do not like the clothes you wear, or the way your hair is. Start by changing the little things first."

Jakotsu looked up at her thoughtfully. She was right: He did _not _like baggy jeans or T-shirts, Nikes or boxers. His messy black hair was as any other boy's, but Jakotsu was certainly _not _just a boy. He slowly realized that, in fact, he was unique.

Turning to Rin: "Do you have an extra hair tie?"

When she handed one to him, his nimble fingers skillfully weaved through his hair, twisting and turning it into a style he liked. He grinned at his reflection.

Rin clapped excitedly. "You look good!" Indeed, she thought Jakotsu would make a beautiful (handsome?) girl/guy.

"It's a start," he shrugged. "Now, what about you? How are we going to get Sesshomaru panting after you like the love sick dog he is?"

"Rin thinks-"

Jakotsu cut her off with a wave of his hand. "First of all, knock off the baby talk. You're not anyone's humble servant, so stop acting like one."

She blinked, surprised by this proclamation. "Okay."

"Hm… now what am I going to do about your clothes…?" He jumped up from the sink, tapping his chin. "Your skirt is too long…"

It was a bit chilly outside, but Rin still decided to wear the skirt Sesshomaru-sama had given her awhile ago. She liked how it flowed past knee length. The way Jakotsu eyed it made her feel very self-concious.

"Take it off," he ordered.

Her eyes bulged.

"Just go in a stall and hand it to me, honey." When she still didn't move: "Trust me."

Rin _did_, so in a vacant stall she took the skirt off and tossed it over the door. "What are you going to do with it?"

The sound of ripping thread was her answer.

"_JAK!"_

"I hope this wasn't expensive!" he laughed, handing it back to her. Rin quickly put it on.

"It's too short now!"

"How short?"

Rin made her best attempt to pull it to mid-thigh.

"Let me see."

When she exited the stall, Jakotsu pulled out her blouse and undid the top three buttons. The little bit of cleavage she had was now proudly on display for the world. He fiddled around with her hair for awhile, finally deciding it looked best down in its naturally wavy state.

"Well, I guess this is the best we can do with limited resources and time. Damn, my mom's make up would be good on you; I think you have a similar complexion…"

Rin looked at her reflection in the mirror, horrified. "Sesshomaru-sama is going to be _mad_," gesturing at her breasts. They did appear larger though, which was something she had always secretly wanted.

"Oh, yeah!" Jakotsu wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sesshomaru's gonna be all over your ass. _Literally!_"

**Word Count: 774**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Dang, I'm on a roll with updates. I would say I plan on ending this on chapter 50, but ya never know. (^_^) **

**I LOVE the reviews I've been getting. I think they're funnier then the story! So far Naraku seems to be the favorite character *snorts* with Jakotsu in second. There's a**_** possibility**_** I'll make a Band of Seven drabble series, and **_**definitely **_**an InuKag one. But my favorite crack pairing is Naraku/Rin… (I want to write him as a REAL villain). **


	34. Chapter 33: Methods of Torture

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 33: Methods of Torture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama," little green Jaken squeaked. "What is number sixty-nine?"

"A sex position," the inuyoukai murmured, venting all of his internal anger out on the calculus worksheet in front of him. He went through problem after problem with ease; effortlessly. The sensei looked on as he worked, beaming with pride.

"No, no! I mean the _answer_ to number sixty-nine!" Jaken clarified, though still quite embarrassed.

Finished, Sesshomaru shoved his paper over to the imp. Now he had no means of a distraction.

When Rin had excused herself to go to the ladies' room, he had not thought much of it. Carefully in the back of his mind he kept tabs on the number of minutes that ticked by during her absence.

Five. Seven. Ten. Fifteen.

The classroom phone rang.

"Hai?" the sensei answered. And this was how the conversation went:

"Ano, Rin Kato?"

Sesshomaru froze, using his hypersensitive hearing to distinguish the voice on the other end of the line.

"I am astounded as well. She was found in the restroom with Jakotsu Yamamoto. Since she is supposed to be under your supervision, Kato will be subjected to whatever punishment you deem fit."

"She is one of my best students!" the sensei shook his head. "Alright, I'll discuss it with her. But to think… _Rin _of all people!"

He hung up, very displeased.

Sesshomaru was seething.

It was unfathomable to even _begin _to imagine that _his _mate would be a private place with another male. He was assuming this Jakotsu was the same _boy_ he saw with her in the library. Kami help the poor ningen, when Sesshomaru got his claws on him he was going to wring his neck and shred the remaining body parts to pieces!

For the next few minutes the inuyoukai neatly filed in his mind the best methods of torture he could think of (all ranging from either beating the ningen with a club protruding very sharp nails or hyper-extending his arms and legs. And if Sesshomaru _wanted_ to watch him go insane, the Chinese Water Torture always worked).

The door opened, and Rin's sakura blossom scent wafted in. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt lighted headed. He lifted his eyes to gaze at her with the most disapproving gaze he could muster.

The young _woman _that bared a resemblance to his mate entered the room, utterly captivating. The first thing he noticed was her long legs, and slowly his eyes pawed up the curves of her body, taking in a slim waist and the bust of her cleavage.

Sesshomaru had not even noticed his jaw clenched and his hands as well until someone cared to point out that his desk was now snapped in two. He tossed the useless pieces of wood aside, eyes still glued to the woman. _His woman._

How DARE she?

**Word Count: 481**

**~oOo~**


	35. Chapter 34: A Higher Authority

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 34: A Higher Authority**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Rin knew before she even stepped into the room that Sesshomaru-sama was angry. Through the years by his side, she learned to feel the aura emitting from him, depicting his current moon. In days when things went well, such as in their early childhood, Rin shared with him blissful calmness. They enjoyed one another's company and their feelings were much less complex. But she had known his rage as well. There were circumstances in which Rin was astounded to know Inuyasha was still alive, how often the two brothers quarreled.

This situation was somewhat similar. She prepared herself to face him with shoulders squared and head high. He could do nothing to her while they were at school, and surely she would be given detention after class. In some aspects, she was safe.

A false assumption.

Despite her attempts to avoid eye contact with him, Rin immediately sought his amber gaze. For a fraction of a moment, he was just the Sesshomaru-sama she had always known, the higher authority, the Sesshomaru-sama that liked to exert his status as her alpha, but not as her mate. And then he changed.

Suddenly he did not see her as _Rin_. He did not look at her with icy disapproval any longer. He was not even indifferent to her existence.

Rin had seen this look from him just once before:

Hunger.

Sesshomaru moved faster then the eye could see. One moment he was glaring at her and the next he'd crossed the room in a single bound. Two restraining arms appeared around either side of her, and the hard stone wall hit her back in rough greeting. The tip of her nose was pressed to his chest.

Of instinct, Rin's hands clutch his shirt. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

A pair of cool lips brushed against her ear, murmuring five barely distinguishable words:

"Put your jacket on. _Now_."

Then he turned and growled deeply at anyone who was watching them, including the sensei. He escorted Rin to her seat, watching as she began to cover herself. None too gently Sesshomaru zipped the jacket up to her chin.

Rin refused to look at him again, but she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her. She tried to ignore him with thoughts of Jakotsu, who was now in as much trouble as she. This whole plan of theirs was going horribly wrong right from the start. Jakotsu had promised when Sesshomaru-sama saw her like this he would ask her to be his date for the Fall Festival. He could not have known that it would grant just the opposite effect. And surely Sesshomaru hated her now.

The sensei handed her a note to give to her parents. It informed them that she'd be staying an hour late for detention and on Saturday as well. Rin accepted this with dignity. If it kept her out of the way of Sesshomaru's deadly claws, it was a blessing.

**Word Count: 504**

**~oOo~**


	36. Chapter 35: Finality

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 35: Finality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

He was not allowed to stay with her.

Sesshomaru verbally fought viciously with the sensei, who continued to refuse to let him remain present in the same classroom as Rin while she served her detention. And perhaps, to make matters worse, the Jakotsu boy was _with _her, writing sentences. Please, what sort of punishment was that? What were they, fourth graders? Sentences were not even equivalent to a slap on the wrist! Sesshomaru would sooner _break_ the boy's wrist! That would teach him for touching what does not belong to him.

"I am sorry, Takahashi-kun, but you cannot be here!" the sensei said in a tone of finality. "Kato-dono is being punished. I do not care if you are her boyfriend, you are going home! Do you I need to call your father?"

Toga, ever since Inuyasha had started middle school, had begun going into the office again. As CEO of his own company, he was trapped in business meetings and striking deals with merges all day long. He would be none too pleased to be called out of a meeting just to learn his eldest son was being disrespectful to a teacher.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru replied gruffly, spinning on his heel to head out the door. Rin and Jakotsu watched him leave in a fury, but he did not care.

Things were getting out of hand now, he thought about the sudden changes within just the last couple hours. How had all of this started? On his birthday, when Rin slept with him and had that dream… It made him want her in ways he'd never felt before, much less for a _ningen._

Sesshomaru half considered calling his father anyway, to ask him… to ask him why he was in love with Izayoi. As much as he despised the woman, maybe her assistance could easier help him figure out exactly what he was feeling.

… Nah. He had too much pride.

So Sesshomaru took out his cell phone, hit the 2 button and then Talk, speed-dialing the only other person he could think to talk to about his issue.

It rang twice.

"Hai?" a soft, melodious voice chimed from the other end of the line. She answered with a question, yet Sesshomaru knew perfectly well she'd been waiting for him to call her.

"Hello, Mother."

**Word Count: 400**

**~oOo~**


	37. Chapter 36: Bloodline

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 36: Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Lady Inukimi Sakura was a demoness from an ancient family that was equally influential and as socially respected as that of Toga Takahashi's. In the days of their youth, marriages were arranged before birth, without the proper understanding that an inuyoukai lives for his or her mate, not an individual they were bound to legally through a mere sheet of paper.

They parted ways shortly after Sesshomaru's birth. It was the mother's duty in their culture to nurse the young. Once they learned to walk on two legs, the responsibility shifted to the father.

That is not to say Inukimi did not frequent in visiting her son. Mother and pup have a connection that cannot be waned by distance or time. She may be engrossed in managing her growing restaurant chain here in Japan, but it permitted her to spend luxuriously on her son.

Sesshomaru was meeting his mother at one of the cafés downtown. No sooner he stepped through the door did the waitresses abandoned her clients to flutter over to him, batting their lashes flirtatiously. Looking over their heads, he spied his mother sitting in one of the cushioned booths, stirring a cup of tea.

He maneuvered past the waitresses, taking the seat across the table from her. He began drinking the lonely cream soda that she had obviously ordered for him.

A few moments of silence ensued while they studied one another. A passerby could easily see the family resemblance of silver hair, molten amber irises, and the elegant moons upon their foreheads.

Finally: "How did you know I would call you?"

Inukimi smiled radiantly, something Sesshomaru instantly recognized as one of her sly tricks to make him feel guilty that he does not seek out her company often.

And sure enough: "You are a very handsome pup. I am pleased to call you my greatest creation, Sesshomaru." She sipped her tea, eyes still trained on his unwavering expression. "Much time has past, and soon you will claim your mate."

His right eye twitched, and it did not go unnoticed. Inukimi's smile grew to show a polished pair of canine fangs. "_Very soon_, I expect, ne?"

Her son stiffened in his chair. "I suppose, fifteen is such a year for things, Father has told me so."

"He would know," she nodded, "Toga was much like you at your age."

This was primarily why he wished to speak to her. "How so, Mother?" Sesshomaru grasped his cup of soda tightly in one hand. "What makes me like him at all?"

The demoness inspected one of her manicure nails, seemingly pleased at the direction the conversation had taken. "Because, Pup, what is generic in our family bloodline runs much deeper than physical appearances," again she grinned. "You have a mate, Sesshomaru, and she is a ningen. That is how you are like your father."

"But isn't such a notion frowned upon?"

"Frowned?" she laughed, "No, you are mistaken."

He stared at her, confused.

"We are powerful, _dangerous-_" Sesshomaru protested.

"No," she said again. "You do not understand." Snapping her fingers at a passing waitress, she signaled they refill her tea.

Her son rested his elbows on the table, slightly annoyed. "Then please do explain."

Inukimi sighed, and suddenly a far off look crossed her face, as if she had decided at this moment to reminisce of a forgotten lover. Sesshomaru watched her quizzically.

"Silly child," she tsked, "Do you not know the old saying? Dog is Man's Best Friend."

A moment flinted by in silence.

"You loved a human, Mother." It was not a question.

Her eyes cast downward. "He passed years before I met your father. The pain has never faded." She graciously accepted the tea from the returning waitress, "Which is why you must not keep that young onna waiting, Sesshomaru. Love her until the day she dies. It will come much too quickly."

**Word Count: 663**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Wow, thank you for the 30 reviews on one chapter. They were all very encouraging, and some were so enthusiastic. Really, I don't want my reviewers hitting/kicking/decapitating each other!**


	38. Chapter 37: Concerns

**The Mokomoko Drabbles**

**Chapter 37: Concerns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"You _know _something's happened between those two," Izayoi observed, as her stepson burst his way through the front door, throwing his jacket on the rack to hang with the others. She and Toga were sitting on the loveseat, having taken the day off from the office.

"Hn? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure," the Demon Lord mumbled, completely engrossed in this hour's episode of _The Young and the Restless_. His eyes never lifted from the plasma screen television.

Sesshomaru strode through the living room towards the kitchen. He might not want to admit that he had anything in common with his father or Inuyasha, but the size of his appetite told a _completely _different story. Still, Izayoi knew he would secretly purge on chocolate chip cookies or strawberry pastry swirls when he thought no one would be paying attention. Yes, Sesshomaru had something of a sweet tooth, which is why she made sure to keep plenty in stock for times such as this.

"How was school today?" she called to him, glancing over the back of the loveseat. Toga's arm was around her, making it slightly difficult.

"Hn, fine."

Wow, something REALLY must be bothering him if he actually ANSWERED her. Izayoi smiled. "How's Koga?" she asked, turning back to face the television.

"He's fine."

"How's Rin?"

*crickets*

_Ah_, she thought. _The time has come. I'm going to have to have 'the talk' with her parents then._ Izayoi elbowed Toga in the ribs. He yelped in surprise, giving her a stern look. Only a demon's mate could get away with interrupting his favorite daytime soap opera.

_Have a talk with your son_ she mouthed, giving him a sparkly eyed smile. She was a hopeless romantic.

Toga, who could read lips just about as well as he could sky dive, suddenly appeared lustful, kissing his wife hotly on the mouth.

_Huh?_ A question mark popped over her head. He was toying with the top button of her blouse.

"Dearest!" she hissed, but couldn't help responding to the kiss anyway. Her mate grabbed the crook of her calf, hitching it over his hip, pulling her closer. She moaned a little.

"_Ooh!"_ came Inuyasha's voice, amused. "Is that some tongue I see? You go Dad!"

His parents broke apart to see the hanyou and Sesshomaru each eating a chocolate muffin, watching them making out.

"The only thing I find more disturbing than walking in on my father and his woman having sex on the living room couch," Sesshomaru said, swallowing, "Is listening to a half-breed _comment_ on the quality of the sex." He turned and briskly walked up the stairs to his bedroom, as if nothing had happened at all.

"It's called Viagra!" Toga called after him with a crooked grin. He licked Izayoi's burning red cheeks without shame.

**Word Count: 480**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: This is my Christmas present to my readers of this story, because I really think you all deserved to have at least one more chapter this year. (^_^) Happy Holidays and New Year!**


	39. Chapter 38: Because I Love Him

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 38: Because I Love Him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**~oOo~**

"Rin-chaaaan? Pst, Rin-chan?" Jakotsu casually leaned over to the girl sitting in the desk beside him, giving her a quick poke. "Hey, do you have another pen I could use?"

Before she could make any form of a response, the sensei was suddenly standing over him, glowering deeply. "Socializing during detention hours are strictly _forbidden_, Mister Yamamoto. Do you want addition lines to your punishment?"

Jakotsu gave him a look of loathing. "You're not even my teacher!"

"Excuse me?"

"No, _no_," he threw his hands up in defeat. "I was just asking for a pen, for Kami's sake!"

The sensei, giving him the sourest expression, withdrew a ballpoint pen from his shirt pocket and handed it to him. "Get back to work. I see you still have five pages of lines to go." As he walked away, he looked down to see how much Rin had accomplished. Satisfied that she was finished, he smiled sympathetically at her and returned to his desk.

While Jakotsu was complaining of a hand cramp, Rin fiddled around with the ends of her hair, deep in thought.

_I am not a troublemaker._

_I am not a troublemaker._

_I am not a troublemaker_.

Ten pages of her neat cursive manuscript repeated these same five words, which the sensei prayed would become engraved into her brain forever. By the third page the lines flowed from her pen easily, as if her hand was on autopilot and writing on its own accord. This punishment was especially mild compared to other's detention, because she knew the sensei was very fond of her. Jakotsu wasn't so lucky, though:

_I will not take advantage and violate any of the school's innocent girls in the restroom._

Rin hid her smirk behind one hand, watching him grumble. Ah, if only they knew the truth…

This was Saturday, the final day they'd be stuck in the math room, writing lines. Yesterday Rin's parents had given her a vicious tongue lashing. Well, she couldn't really blame them. Her father was suspicious of Sesshomaru from the start, but her mother had convinced him to let them, as young children, play together. Otou-san still didn't approve, and now since that incident in the restroom with Jakotsu, he blamed the inuyoukai for _influencing_ his daughter.

He called Sesshomaru a various number of names, but when he got to _jackass punk_, Rin went off on him.

Twirling the ends of her hair, she quickly pushed the memories of what had happened after that to the back of her mind. No use dwelling on unpleasant family arguments. She loved her Otou-san, knew he had every right to be ridiculously arrogant, but sometimes it was just too much for her to take.

Smiling bitterly, Rin picked up her pen and began doodling on a blank sheet of notebook paper.

Today was the first day of the carnival. To think, at this time last year she was with Sesshomaru, having fun, eating cotton candy, maybe throwing darts or riding the merry-go-round. He always liked doing the games which required demonstrations of strength, just to show off, even if he wouldn't admit it. She enjoyed the Ferris wheel. Every year Sesshomaru protested he didn't want to get on what he considered 'The-Sparkling-Spinning-Wheel-Of-Torture,' but of course he would oblige her anyway, because he simply could not tolerate seeing her so high off the ground without him to protect her.

Sesshomaru-sama… Rin knew him as far back as her mind could reach. He was always silent, a bit grouchy when she was being extra silly, but understanding. It used to be Rin could go to him for comfort, and he was tolerant of her tendencies to touch him, even if it was just a brush of the hand. In fact, she remembered a time when they were younger they would sleep innocently together with their limbs entangled like clumsy little puppies. And there was nothing wrong with it then. She had loved him just as much then as she did now.

Rin clutched her pen tightly in her palm, frowning faintly at her drawing. A perfect replica of Sesshomaru was glaring back up at her. It was a curious thing. She knew every curve and angle to his face that she could draw it from memory.

She wanted to be with him again. Why? Perhaps it was because of the link between them that made her his mate. He'd never really explained that to her, and she had suspicions he didn't really know much about it either.

Perhaps she wanted to be with him because he had always been loyal to her. Even now, he hadn't exactly walked away, but rather distanced himself. Judging by his rage at her 'outfit' on Friday, he obviously still cared.

Or maybe it was much simpler than that.

_I love him_. It was a subconscious confession, but one nonetheless. For the first time in days, Rin's eyes sparkled.

_Because I love him._

**Word Count: 840**

**~oOo~**


	40. Chapter 39: Deathly

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 39: Deathly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Rin, moving with the stealth of a ninja, dashed through the front door of her house, past the back of the chair where her father was sitting, asleep. The image of him waiting for her to come home made her heart clench. He'd been at the office working late last night, she knew. The last they time they spoke face-to-face, the conversation hadn't been pretty. But at least he cared, she reminded herself. That was a lot more than other teens her age could say about their fathers.

Now was not the time to dwell on such things. Taking the stairs two at a time, Rin glanced at the grandfather clock on the far end of the room, seeing it was almost a quarter till four. That only left maybe an hour or so of daylight. Enough, she thought. An hour was plenty for her to feel like herself again. She stormed into her room, straight to the closet, looking for something nice to wear.

After their detention service concluded, Jakotsu offered to walk her home, and needing of some friendly company, Rin accepted. But who should they run into but the marvelous Bankotsu? …And Yura, to Jakotsu's chagrin.

"Jak!" the handsome boy with the long braid embraced his best friend, which Rin thought was sort of peculiar. Maybe she had been around Sesshomaru for too long, but she was under the impression that hugging wasn't exactly a… masculine thing to do. "What's happening, you sonofabitch? Got detention again?" His eyes turned and rested on Rin. His quick once-over didn't pass unnoticed by anyone. "Who's the chick?"

Before Jakotsu, who was obviously intimidated in the presence of Yura as stared at him with speculative eyes, she quickly introduced herself, bowing lightly. "Rin Kato, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Bankotsu-san. Jak-kun has told me so much of you."

He tossed his braid over his shoulder with a lazy flick of his wrist. "You're a freshman," he observed, and then shrugged. "Well, I guess you have to start somewhere. Nice catch, she's pretty hot." Bankotsu clasped Jakotsu on the shoulder, nearly knocking him to his knees.

"Er – I don't think you under-"

"I thought we were going to the carnival?" Yura scowled at her boyfriend, finally speaking. She no longer spared their unexpected company a glance. Bankotsu pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek, smirking.

"Of course, Yuri Babe. Hey, Jak, bring what's-her-face along and we can make it a double-date."

Jakotsu's mouth gaped in a manner very much like a fish.

Luckily Rin kept her wits. "Okay! I'd love to go!" She smiled encouragingly at the still stunned speechless boy beside her. "Why don't you two go on ahead of us? Just let me go home and change into something else, and we'll catch up, right Jak-kun?"

He was still making fishy faces.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru was standing on the front porch of Kagura's house, leaning against the railing.

What part of 'I don't like to wait' didn't she understand?

On the way over, he had half the mind of just turning back to go home. For some reason, with each step he took, it felt he was going to be sick, something Sesshomaru had never experienced before. Sick as in… the feeling you get when you're guilty of something. And shame. There was undoubtedly shame in the way he walked. There was shame in the way he held the red rose in his hand down to the side, his gift to Kagura.

He knew Rin liked flowers, so he could only assume his first ever date would enjoy them as well.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kagura came bounding out wearing jeans and a slim red sweater. Her hair was tied back with her classic feather weaved into the bun. She smiled broadly at him, inexplicably happy.

There was that shameful feeling again…

Sesshomaru awkwardly handed her the rose.

Instead of taking it from him, like he expected she would, Kagura merely stared at it with wide eyes.

"What is the matter?" he demanded.

Her smile returned at the sound of his agitation. "That's real nice of you Sesshy-kun, but I'm allergic to flowers."

His gaze dropped down to the rose. "… Allergic?"

"Deathly," she added, sidestepping him. "C'mon, there's only so much daylight left!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, tossing the rose in the garbage bin on his way after her.

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love them! Naraku is next chapter, and a twist I know you NEVER will see coming!**


	41. Chapter 40: A MidAutumn Night's Dream

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 40: A Mid-Autumn Night's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by Shakespeare's **_**Midsummer Night's**_**, you'll see why. (^-^)**

**~oOo~**

Not unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, a certain spider hanyou was spying through the garden shrubs near the porch, watching him as he went after Kagura. He had briefly considered lighting the thing on fire just to teach Naraku a lesson, but ultimately decided against it. Toga would be none too pleased to learn of his son igniting other people's lawns.

As soon as the couple had rounded the corner and out of sight, Naraku rubbed his hands together in barely concealed excitement. At last, ten long years of waiting were finally going to pay off, and Sesshomaru would soon be in his possession. The little ningen Rin as a small appetizer was a definite plus! His stomach grumbled its agreement.

He stood, brushing the small twigs and leaves off his clothes, grinning broadly as the first steps of his plan were set into motion. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. _Hm, if I were an onna, where would I be…?_

Well, the carnival of course. It seemed everyone was heading there today, date or no date. Heck, even Naraku, who could rarely find anything more interesting to do than stalk Sesshomaru, went to the carnival. All he had to do was avoid running into the inuyoukai until he had Rin. Hopefully Kagura would keep him busy. He smirked at that. Maybe she would forgive him for eating her new boyfriend. Maybe, if he was feeling generous, he'd share with her.

…Nah.

Onigumo walked past his brother, whistling a merry tune. His brown eyes did a once over the dirty hanyou, then closed as he shook his head. Long ago he had learned not to question Naraku's… hobbies. More interestingly, Onigumo had a date with Tsubaki, and she didn't like being kept waiting!

Naraku, smirking, began to change.

His alabaster skin took on fair creamy tone, and red striped across his cheeks and wrists. With each passing moment he was shooting up inches, growing taller, while his inky black hair became a long river of brilliant silver. Crimson irises melted into warm amber, and the mokomoko popped into existence from pretty much nowhere. The image was completed with the final touch of a crescent moon on the forehead.

Naraku checked his reflection out in the window, brushing a few leaves out Sessho – er, _his _beautiful hair.

Yes, yes he could definitely get used to this. This scheme was just _disgustingly lowly and downright __**evil!**_

"**Mwhahahaha…!" (You were all waiting for that ^_^)**

~oOo~

Rin and Jakotsu walked in silence side-by-side. Jak was still too shaken to keep his thoughts straight and make a conversation. She felt sorry for him, to see him tongue tied over the guy he loved, and seeing him with a _girl_ probably didn't add any comfort. She wanted to say something to him to make the situation better. Coming up with nothing, silence ensued.

Until Sesshomaru crossed her path.

Now who's turn was it to stand there gaping like a fish?

He moved so swiftly that she hadn't the time to runaway, which she would've. Yes, she was going to confront him about what had happened, but she didn't think _he _was going to come to _her_. Sesshomaru's pride was larger than the entire Continent. And then there was Jakotsu, guilty by association. Sesshomaru would surely kill him now.

Rin halted where she was on the sidewalk; eyes squeezed tightly shut, small fists clenched. "Sesshomaru-sama…" she said firmly, prepared to scold him.

Instead, the inuyoukai swept her into his arms, bridal-style, and promptly flew away.

Jakotsu stared after their retreating forms for a long moment, and then shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, isn't she one lucky ducky…"

~oOo~

"Where are you taking me? When did you learn how to _fly?_ How are we going to land? Can I use the bathroom? _Please?_" Whenever Rin was scared her bladder had horrible reactions. Her eyes were still closed as she clung tightly to Sesshomaru's (Naraku's) shirt for dear life.

Naraku glanced down at her curled into his body like a lost kitten. The small, black muscle inside himself that he called his heart faltered at the sight of such insane cuteness.

"_I HAVE TO PEE!_" Rin grabbed one of his biceps, piercing the skin with her nails.

"Okay! Okay!" Naraku glanced around for the nearest rest area. Random houses, random houses, random houses, carnival, random houses, random houses…

_Wait!_ Carnival… Sesshomaru (the real one) was there! _Peeeerfect_.

Sesshomaru (Naraku) angled himself in that direction. She could use one of those fake bathrooms they had all over the place. Damn, this mokomoko kept getting in his face!

~oOo~

"Step right up! Guess a card, win a trip to Hawaii! It's that easy folks! Just guess the card I draw from this deck and you and a special someone goes to Hawaii FOR FREE! C'mon, don't be shy…!"

Sesshomaru glared at the young red headed kitsune standing on the podium, waving and playing with his deck of poker cards, encouraging young ningens to play his little game.

"You should try, Sesshy-kun!" Kagura nudged him with her elbow. "You might win!"

He shook his head. Sesshomaru _knew _he would win, he just didn't feel like playing. If he guessed the right card, he would have two tickets to Hawaii. One for him, and the other for… who? Inuyasha?

"Okay…" Kagura was a little disappointed in this date. He didn't want to do _anything_. She went on the rides by herself, ate cotton candy by herself, and competed in the games while he watched… What was this? Was he just _lying _about wanting to go out with her? Did he not realize she genuinely liked him, but he wasn't even giving her a chance? Was he just _using _her?

WHAT A JERK.

"Fine!" the wind sorceress huffed. "I'll play then!" Kagura marched up to the giddy kitsune, grabbing him roughly by the collar, and pulled him down to her height. "I'm guessing the freakin' card, and I'm winning the trip to Hawaii!"

The kitsune gulped and hastily began shuffling his deck.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He wouldn't stick around to watch her humiliate herself. He murmured something about using the bathroom (as if! Those things are disgusting) and walked away.

~oOo~

Rin, having relieved herself, exited the portable bathroom. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru (Naraku), nodded while surveying the area around them. Sesshomaru (the real one) had to be around here somewhere!

Since Rin wasn't in any evident danger, it was pretty obvious the inuyoukai wasn't going to suddenly show up. If she was anything important to him, the sound of her screams would be able to send him running to her rescue. Yes, he had to put her in danger so she screams.

Large doe brown eyes gazed up at him, sparkling with happiness.

Oh, Kami…

"Sesshomaru-sama, about what happened, I'm really sorry…"

He merely nodded again; completely unsure of what she was apologizing for. However, when she took a step closer he became weary. Were those dimples in her cheeks? They made her look really cute.

"… I don't like being away from you…"

Naraku felt her hands run down the contours of his stomach, and he had to stifle a moan. She was _too close_.

"… and I love you…"

Rin left him with no opportunity to break free, her lips reached up to his, and if Naraku was being perfectly honest with himself, he leaned downward the slightest bit, his arms found their way around her small waist completely by themselves. He had nothing to do with this, just the little onna was so sweet smelling and enrapturing. Her hot mouth was perfect against his, as was their bodies the way they fit snuggly together like two corresponding pieces of a puzzle, finally joined.

To hell with the plan! Naraku was going to keep this treasure all to himself! He pushed her against the wooden wall of a booth, massaging her hips with gentle hands.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she purred, licking the point of his ear.

He growled at the name. "_Riinn…_"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"_Riinn_…"

"Uh, _Sesshomaru-sama? ? ?_"

What in all the fiery hells was she talking about? He was trying to kiss her here!

Then Naraku felt a large clawed hand pierce his shoulder.

Oh.

~oOo~

When Sesshomaru (the real one) saw Sesshomaru (Naraku) kissing Rin, _his _Rin, at first he thought, in horror, it was all part of his mind playing tricks on him, bringing his fantasies to life the rest of the world to view. Then the foul stench of spider hanyou wafted over from the kissing couple, and then everything made sense to him.

THAT BASTARD!

Everyone else watched on as Sesshomaru grabbed Sesshomaru, and picked up Sesshomaru over his head, and then sent Sesshomaru flying into the line of wooden booths head first. Dust and debris littered the air, and Sesshomaru was in there somewhere, horribly scratched and broken.

Rin stared wide eyed at this new Sesshomaru, completely horrified at what he had done to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, crimson eyed, grabbed Rin roughly and pulled her into his body, growling possessively. At that moment Kagura, who had succeeded in winning the tickets to Hawaii fair and square, came looking for Sesshomaru. When she saw him with Rin in his arms, holding her in a manner which was entirely inappropriate for public setting, tears rimmed her eyes. She ran away, heartbroken. Rin broke away from Sesshomaru and ran after her, feeling horrible for ruining what must have been a date. The injured Sesshomaru crawled out of the rubble and hobbled after Rin, seeing as he wouldn't be able to take her as his mate he'll just have to eat her to get his revenge. Sesshomaru, the uninjured one, easily overcame him and got to Rin first, holding her bridal-style, despite how she fought and screamed to be set down.

Now that all was lost, the injured Sesshomaru went after Kagura, hoping maybe she would help him. He found her sitting on a bench at the bus stop, crying heavily. He hated seeing her like this, broken, and he swore vengeance for her too. However, as the injured Sesshomaru took a seat beside her, Kagura suddenly jumped him, pressing her lips to his in a hot kiss.

Shoving her away, "I'M YOUR BROTHER YOU IDIOT!" Naraku quickly shifted back into his true form.

Rin, somehow escaping Sesshomaru, appeared at the bus stop, her alpha hot on her heels. He was shouting something at her, but she wouldn't listen. The wind demoness saw them coming, full of despair, and ran out into the road.

"KAGURA!" Rin cried after her. "LOOK OUT!"

Sesshomaru managed to snatch Rin from the road just in time as the bus, wildly veering in all sorts of directions, hit the wind demoness right before their very eyes. Rin turned away, sobbing into Sesshomaru's shirt as he held her. His amber irises were widened with an emotion of amalgamated horror and anguish at the sight of the broken body. He couldn't allow Rin to see this. As he was turning her away, he covered her ears so she would not have to hear the sounds of screaming…

**Word Count: 1, 890**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Went a little overboard, but I wanted to fit it all in one chapter.**


	42. Chapter 41: Plagued

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 41: Plagued**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

If all the horrid possibilities to further plague this night of chaos had the opportunity to come true, they did.

At least Kagura was alive, thank Kami, or Rin would've lost her mind with grief. Still, as she sat in her chair in the waiting room of the hospital, rocking back and forth like a lost child, Sesshomaru felt the instinct to comfort her. There was a haunted look in her eyes and it was starting to unnerve him.

Naraku, Onigumo, and their parents were the only ones allowed to visit her presently. Sesshomaru did not know how the doctors managed to tell the distraught Oshiro family that their daughter had been so close to losing her life, but as Kagura _was _a demoness after all, it would take a lot more than a city bus to do her in. Anyone who was youkai knew that to be true.

Rin had already called her parents to inform them she would be home late. She winced as the loud voice of her father coursed through the phone's speaker. Apparently no one in her family had known where she was. Toga took the news much more calmly when Sesshomaru called his cell phone. He explained the situation as casually as possible; rather in vain because it wasn't exactly normal someone you knew was to get run over. Worse. Date. EVER.

What really tormented the mind of this inuyoukai as he waited on the news of Kagura's recovery… was this… his fault?

Meanwhile, Rin refused to speak to him. How typical. It's not like he _pushed _Kagura in front the bus or anything. Truth be told, he didn't wish the wind demoness ill will. She just wasn't his type, so he held no interest.

Then what exactly was his type? From a young age, if Sesshomaru was going to be completely honest with himself, he had been infatuated by the doe eyed girl that sat beside him. Rin.

Seeing Naraku (more or less) kissing her ignited this whole other part of him he had not known existed, a part that was viciously jealous. The fact that he wanted to stow her away from the rest of the world to keep her for his carnal desires was so uncharacteristically selfish of him. Upon discovering these new feelings, he quickly pushed them away for the time being to further evaluate them appropriately.

This separation could not go on much longer. His mother was right. Humans didn't live forever, and Rin's life would be slipping through his fingers faster than sand if he waited to bridge this gap between them. Sesshomaru, of course, would maintain his signature pride, however for the sake of _her _happiness; he would… settle this issue.

"Rin," he murmured.

**Word Count: 472**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: A little somethin' to hold you over. Thanks for 31 reviews last chapter! **

**Thank you anon reviewers: oOZerOo, Jolie, pumpkinpi, Hanae-Kueyuki, jinulover, the two No Names, and zinganime.**

**And to the one No Name, I would totally dig a Sess/Rin/Nar love triangle story!**


	43. Chapter 42: Without Comment

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 42: Without Comment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

It was then one of the doctors who had been attending Kagura decided to step into the waiting room. Rin leaped out of her chair, practically shoving the poor guy back against the door as she demanded a status report.

"How is she now? Did the bleeding stop? Is she breathing? We've been here almost an hour!"

The doctor raised his hands in defense, glaring at the over-excited teenage girl. Sesshomaru, however, got the hint and cautiously grasped her by the shoulders, pulling her away.

"Let go!" Rin hissed, attempting to break his hold.

"How does Kagura fair?" Sesshomaru asked, bluntly ignoring her demands.

Adjusting the sleeves of his white coat, the doctor stood to his full, short height. "Miss Oshiro will need to remain hospitalized at least another week. The internal bleeding has halted, there's minor trauma to the head, a broken leg and several ribs. She will need more time to make a full recovery."

"But she is going to be okay?" Rin clutched her fists until the knuckles turned white.

The doctor gave a curt nod. "If she remains here, it is expected she shall survive the ordeal." He looked down his hooked nose at the two of them. "Miss Oshiro is currently on several painkillers, and requested only the company of her family at present… Whatever happened today, be thankful no one was killed." With that, he turned on his heel with a flourish and exited through the room.

Rin looked about a second away from breaking down. Sesshomaru glanced at his Rolex, reading it was just an hour until midnight. "I should take you home," he prompted, gesturing to the door. After a moment's silent deliberation, she nodded.

Now that the chance to converse with her was once again presented before him, Sesshomaru was hesitant. But it mattered not, because it was Rin who spoke first:

"This is my entire fault."

For the first time ever his face clearly displayed puzzlement. Her fault? _Her fault?_ "What have you to do with anything?" he inquired quietly, hands in his pants' pockets as they left the hospital, engulfed by the darkness that had then settled on Tokyo. Her arms were crossed over her chest, trembling slightly.

"I ruined her date!" she snapped, as if that explained everything. "I know she's liked you pretty much _forever_ and she was kind of jealous all these years and it was wrong of me to kiss you at the carnival but I didn't know you were on a date or that it wasn't even you but Naraku and he was really enthusiastic-"

"_Silence"_ the inuyoukai snarled, effectively ending her long run of speech. He could tolerate the chatter to a certain extent, but if she was to _mention_ that infernal spider hanyou the edges of his vision tinged red.

Then it suddenly occurred to him: "Why were you kissing… er… _me_ at the carnival?"

He watched her cheeks blaze a brilliant crimson even in the dark. "How is that relevant now?"

"It is relevant enough in which to hold my attention," Sesshomaru replied. From his viewpoint, if he formed an opinion on one topic or another it was of the upmost importance.

And he _really _wanted to know what Naraku had done to make her kiss him like that.

"I, uh, well…" He could see that Rin was uncomfortable under his unwavering stare. He did not care. "I… sorry…" she mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

"Hn?"

"I told you I was sorry!" she said, dropping her arms. "About everything, my clothes, the bathroom incident… Sesshomaru-sama, Jakotsu-kun is homosexual."

He arched a shapely brow at that.

"It's true!" Rin insisted. "He would always make comments on how attractive you are." Both eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Was he supposed to find that… consoling? "I kissed you, Naraku, whatever, because you accepted me," she continued, staring at her feet. "And it made me feel good…"

Sesshomaru continued to watch her facial expressions without comment.

They were approaching Rin's home now, and even from this distance, in the dim porch light, her father could be seen walking the entire length of the yard. The poor fellow must be worried out his mind. Sesshomaru slowed his pace, which Rin adjusted to accordingly.

"My kiss made you feel… good?"

"It wasn't really you Sesshomaru-sama. I thought Naraku…"

He shot her a glare. Kami, were women _impossible_. "My kiss made you feel good?" It was rare Sesshomaru asked the same question twice.

"Well, yes…"

Sesshomaru halted, reaching out with one long finger to tilt her chin upright, forcing her to look at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He had half the mind to kiss her right now, just to prove that he was on an entirely different level than Naraku. Not that he had ever spent much time with females. Rin _was _his first and only kiss, if a dare in the fourth grade counted for anything.

Instead, as he leaned down to fleetingly brush his lips over her cheek, he whispered into her ear, "Come to my place tomorrow. We will… further discuss this."

Her eyes widened fractionally. If she hadn't known Sesshomaru for so long than perhaps she would not have recognized that this small show of affection was something like an apology. But was it really?

"See you tomorrow," she whispered, and turned in the driveway where her father stood waiting. Sesshomaru continued on, returning his hands to his pants' pockets.

**Word Count: 922**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're so motivational!**

**Jolie: Don't worry; I don't plan on making this story Sess/Rin/Nar. The idea IS appealing… I'll save it for another time. ^_^ I am a BIG SessRin fanatic, though I've always wanted to write a kinky threesome just to say I can. If I do, it will probably be posted on my LiveJournal. **

**Does anyone expect citrus in the next chapter? =) **


	44. Chapter 43: Deception

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 43: Deception**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Rin tapped her fingers impatiently upon the top of her desk. The other hand pressed her cell phone firmly to her ear, waiting eagerly for the response from the person on the other end of the line. As of two minutes there had been nothing but the sound of silent deliberation.

"_Please_, Kagome-chan?" she pleaded, spinning in her chair to glance out the doorway of her bedroom. "It's not lying, actually. You ARE going to be there with me."

The eleven year old made an uncertain noise. "But what if your dad finds out? I thought he said you weren't supposed to see Sesshomaru anymore."

"He won't know!" insisted Rin. At least, she hoped he wouldn't. Kagome was too much of a loyal friend, and she could trust the Takahashis not to breathe a word about it. She only wanted to talk to Sesshomaru. "Look, if I say I'm sleeping over with you to help with your math or something, he won't ask questions. Let's say… spur of the moment you decide to visit Inuyasha and me - being the older, responsible one – will volunteer to accompany you."

"This doesn't sound like something you would do, Rin-san."

Well, of course not. She _had _been hanging out with Jakotsu for awhile. Perhaps he was finally beginning to rub off on her.

Rin closed her eyes, praying to all the Kamis known and unknown. "Will you do this for me, onegai?"

Another long pause.

"O…kay?"

~oOo~

Sesshomaru was lounging on the living room sofa, feet propped up on the arm. He lay facing the door, arms folded neatly across his chest. He was thinking of Rin, naturally.

At one point he had been debating whether to call her to reaffirm that she would be coming over today; however, decided against it. Be it just his luck, her father would answer her cell phone for her. Sesshomaru was fairly certain the ningen wanted to put a bullet through his skull. Not that a bullet was fast enough to kill him or anything.

Izayoi walked by with the mail; flipping casually through the bills she didn't want Toga to see. She offhandedly swatted the top of her stepson's head. "Feet off the couch."

He growled a response and did not oblige.

"Or not," she sighed. _Why can he not open up to me?_

_Why must I put up with her?_ He stretched his long limbs and continued to stare at the door. A nearby clock ticked away the seconds.

So… what is a teenage inuyoukai to do to pass the time?

Exactly what everything male would.

As stoic and quiet a demeanor Sesshomaru held on the outside, what coincides on the inside of his mind is a completely different story.

At first, there was a certain level of awkwardness as he began to think of Rin in an entirely new light. Yes, he had been aware that in the olden day's youkai mated at the age of fifteen. His parents mated at fifteen, when it was not considered illegal (by human standards, anyway). But to think his hormones would betray him NOW of all times, when he was sincerely trying to patch up their relationship. It made him feel disgusting.

Ah, to hell with it. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed in vivid fantasies of Rin straddling his lap while they were making out on this very couch. He was holding her in a manner which Naraku could EVER dream to, and she was stroking his mokomoko, but he wanted her to stroke something else…

Inuyasha came out the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in hand. The hanyou halted, scented the air, and then glared viciously at his elder brother, who continued to ignore his existence and continued daydreaming.

"Pervert," he murmured.

**Word Count: 645**

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** Hey you guys! I got a lot I want to talk to you about, so bear with this long author's note!

**1) **Thanks SO MUCH** mklina **for dedicating her story _**Raindrop**_to me and icegirljenni. It was awesome!

**2) **Check** Miteiru-san**'s story _**The Dog Demon Drabbles **_on DeviantART. She said it was inspired by my work, and it's some cute stuff!

**3) **The totally amazing **happygurl4evr **on DeviantART created artwork for _The Mokomoko Drabbles!_ You can view chibi Sesshomaru and Rin at this link (take out the spaces): ht(space)tp:/(space)lwdsr.(space)livejournal.(space)com/7658.(space)html

**4) **Hey, do you guys want to visit a community of SessRin fanatics where you can chat with some of your favorite writers on it? Including, but not limited to: myself, tkplover, stigmafan123, icecreamapparition, icegirljenni… go here: ht(space)tp:/(space)lwdsr.(space)livejournal.(space)com/

Also, consider creating a livejournal if you want to join us in fun writing contests (which will be held every week where you can vote for your favorite entries) and other events. It is SIMPLE and completely FREE. Everyone is welcomed!


	45. Chapter 44: Entwined

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 44: Entwined**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"It's so nice to see you Rin-chan, Kagome-chan," Izayoi said, smiling encouragingly as she opened the front door for the two girls, even though Sesshomaru – who _was _only about five feet away lying on the couch – could've very well answered. Her stepson lazily lifted his eyes, gazing at their guests through long lashes.

"I'm sure the boys will be pleased to see you," she continued, "I thought maybe something was going on, and with what happened to Miss Oshiro…!"

Rin laughed nervously while Sesshomaru visibly cringed at the name. "The doctors said she was going to be fine and we shan't worry. I…" Rin still felt a level of responsibility. "I hope that-"

Sesshomaru suddenly bolted upright, eyes narrowed suspiciously. His bewildered look was comically out of place on his face. Kagome, feeling slightly awkward in the middle of this staring contest, carefully sidled over to the staircase where her young hanyou boyfriend was waiting with a cardboard carton of ramen. They disappeared upstairs.

"What?" Izayoi glanced between the two teenagers.

"Rin," he began slowly, "Your talk… is different."

She gave him a blank look. After a moment's silence, his words finally registered. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama… And you… you said my name," she smiled shyly. He had never addressed her by name before, always preferring the title, the endearment _mate_…

"Rin." The simple three lettered word held an almost erotic ring when he purred it, so much as to make her heart pound fast within her breast.

Sesshomaru half glanced at his stepmother in annoyance. Her presence was ruining the mood for him. "Don't you have to clean or something?" he snapped rudely, flashing his fangs.

Ooh, if only she had some authority over him… Izayoi pursed her lips, returning an equally vicious glare. "I'll be in your father's study," as she exited the room. The underlying threat was obvious. She was going to complain to Toga. Sesshomaru decided he didn't care. In any other situation, he would've brought Rin up to his bedroom. Now; however, that option just didn't seem safe, if you get his meaning…

He rose from the couch, shortening the distance between them. Rin good-naturedly casted her eyes to the floor.

Fighting the nerves that turned her stomach: "So… I thought you didn't want me around you anymore."

He raised a brow at that. Maybe he hadn't noticed it yesterday after Kagura's accident, but the way Rin no longer referred to herself in the third person was alien to him. "I never said such a thing."

"You didn't have to. It was implied." Rin made to take off her jacket. In flash he was behind her, offering his hands to take it. She smirked, something very un-Rinnish, causing him to stare.

Flipping the jacket over his arm, "You were with that boy."

"Jak-kun is _gay_," she put stress on the final word. "He's also one of the nicest people I've ever met. We help each other."

"Get detention?" he added, watching Rin blush. "Dress like a hooker?"

"That wasn't my idea. He ripped my skirt."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "The one _I _bought you? Bastard."

For some reason Rin thought that was incredibly funny. She covered her mouth with one hand, silencing a giggle. Sesshomaru found her reaction rather intriguing.

"Um, so now what?" she asked, folding her hands neatly in front of her. "You know how I feel… about you." Rin blushed again. "About that night, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I don't know what came over me. I was dreaming…"

"About me," he murmured. Though it didn't show plainly on the outside, Sesshomaru was slightly touched. "Rin," he watched her shiver at the sound of her own name. "I need to know how you feel. I'm supposed to be your mate." For first time ever the word seemed to take on a much deeper meaning than he had previously considered. It felt more like a commitment.

But Rin shook her head. "It seems I've always been your mate, Sesshomaru-sama. I want to be your girlfriend now." She gave him a small smile. "There's definitely a difference."

The inuyoukai thought hard on this. _Girlfriend_… that sounded so humanlike. A mate was the _highest _honor a demon could possess, and an Alpha Bitch practically _ruled _the leader of the pack. Literally, every breath he took would be for the one he worshipped the ground she walked on… A girlfriend was modern day teenage courting.

…So, Rin wanted him to court her. Ah, it all made sense to him then.

"Very well," Sesshomaru stood to his full, impressive height, pleased that in his mind he had resolved the issue. "I'll take you to the carnival tomorrow, and then dinner."

Rin seemed taken aback. "Whatever for?"

"Our date," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It _was _what she wanted, right? Isn't that what one does with his girlfriend, go on dates? "I shall discuss the arrangements with your father," he continued on. "He should be aware that we are now serious."

"Serious?" Rin sweatdropped. "You mean, like, get married?"

"That's generally the idea," he murmured, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then he reached down to hook her little pinkie with his larger one.

"You want to marry me?" she asked, staring in disbelief at their hands.

His amber eyes narrowed, leaning in until his forehead rested upon hers. The way she was looking at him cross-eyed was too adorable.

"Yes," he breathed.

This time when she had to giggle, Rin allowed it. It was about time he realized that he loved her, even if he hadn't said the exact words she wanted to hear. "Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru… Maru…" she cooed. "My Maru…"

Fingers still entwined, he lead her into the kitchen for something to eat.

~oOo~

**A/N: Wow, this is Chapter 44 and they still haven't kissed. XD How you people must hate me.**


	46. Chapter 45: Fleeting Bliss

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 45: Fleeting Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This is just random, pointless fluff with absolutely nothing to do with the plotline. (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

Rin thought she had him exactly where she wanted.

Trapped.

Sesshomaru, that is, with his back pressed against the door of his bedroom. The hard wood was a little uncomfortable, but he could bear with it if it meant holding Rin as he was.

She was very lightweight, just as he remembered. Her arms encircled his neck, each coltish leg hitched over his hips, leaving little space left between them. As an offering of more support, the inuyoukai's hands grasped under her thighs, respectfully avoiding slipping up her skirt. He leaned his head back with a soft _thump _on the door, smirking.

Now she looked worried. "What are you smiling at?" Her eyes were twitching, as desperately as she was trying not to.

Sesshomaru decided not to reply. He would play her little game. Smugly, he gave her thighs a squeeze.

Her soft yelp was quickly muffled as Rin clamped her mouth closed, glaring viciously at him. "That's cheating!"

He gazed innocently back at her. There had been no established rules when they started, which meant he could use any means necessary…

Lidded amber eyes held her chocolate orbs as Sesshomaru ignored her protests, leaning forward just enough to feel her breath entwine with his, smoothing it into something calm and warm. Her mouth looked _impossibly_ soft. Rin was so childlike, pouting her perfectly sculpted lips.

There was no further deliberation. He kissed her.

It was a fleeting moment of bliss, like butterfly wings, and tasted of sweet sunshine on the tip of his tongue. He pulled away just as Rin began to respond.

Her full lips remained parted, eyes closed.

Sesshomaru's chest swelled with triumph. "I believe I've won," he purred.

Her eyes bulged open to take in his prominent smirk. "No! No, not fair, Maru!" she scowled. "Rematch!"

"Very well." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't blink this time."

**Word Count: 344**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: It was a Staring Contest! xD**


	47. Chapter 46: Mannerisms

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 46: Mannerisms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: MORE FLUFF. Again, this chapter is completely unrelated to the plotline. (^-^)**

**~oOo~**

They were lying on his bed for a long time, breathless. Finally, Sesshomaru glanced over at his little _koibito_ and winked.

"Let's do it again."

"_NO!_" Rin bolted upright, turning a brilliant shade of red. She still could not _believe_ Sesshomaru had convinced her to go through with this. It was so…

Her boyfriend gazed lazily up at her furious glare, immense satisfaction written clearly on his face. His pants were open, the straps of his belt and buckle hung loosely at his sides. Amused, he watched Rin struggle to compose herself. She had liked it, and he knew she did.

And he was _SO_ ready for a second helping.

Sesshomaru rolled over on his stomach, giving Rin a view of something she liked, _very much_, though she'd never admit that. He got on his hands and knees, somehow managing to crawl _gracefully_ across his bed. Rin clutched her hands to her bosom.

"Please, _no more! _I'm too full!"

The inuyoukai grabbed the McDonald's bag on the other side of the bed and pulled out the third of four Big Macs. "I'll split it with you, Koibito."

Reproachfully, "Your father is going to kill us for stealing his lunch."

"He'll live." Taking a bite.

"Zip up your pants, please," she added. "You and Inuyasha share such indecent mannerisms when you eat."

**Word Count: 260**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I'm a vegetarian! xD**


	48. Chapter 47: Best Interests

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 47: Best Interests**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: To my wonderful reviewers, thank you all for the encouragement. FF dot net was experiencing some technical difficulties, so I took down this chapter until they resolved it.**

**~oOo~**

Tension was so high that Rin felt that she shouldn't breathe for fear of making a wrong move. Luckily, Sesshomaru was seated by her side, one amber eye trained on her face with mild concern. He was silently inquiring to himself why she was so nervous. It wasn't as if this were a life or death situation, telling her parents that they were now dating. Toga and Izayoi had even decided to join in on this _wonderful _occasion just in case the Katos had any questions regarding the traditions and treatment of pack mates.

The quartet sat in a row on the couch of the Kato residence, while Rin's parents stared blankly at their guests from the loveseat. After glasses of wine had been passed around for the adults, Sesshomaru simply skipped all pleasantries and proceeded on with what they were to discuss that evening. He was accepting Rin as his mate, therefore future Alpha Bitch and Western Lady. Just to do one better, he wanted to marry her when she came of age (time makes little difference to one who is practically immortal).

Now, it wasn't everyday someone asked for their daughter's hand in marriage, and the Katos weren't entirely sure how to go about it. The missus initially believed them to be joking, though slowly realized none of them thought the situation the least bit humorous. Mr. Kato remained stoically silent, inscrutinable.

Izayoi offered the couple a brilliant smile, placing her wineglass on its coaster. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to be family!"

"Welcome to the pack!" Toga added enthusiastically, clasping his son on the shoulder. "Your daughter will be in safe arms, Kato-sama." Sesshomaru raised a brow at the honorific he gave the human. "And Inuyasha thinks of Rin almost like a sister; he'll look after her as well."

Rin cringed visibly as her parents fixed her with a glare. It might just be her imagination, but she already had the impression that they didn't like the in-laws too much.

Her father especially, he just didn't like demons.

"So…let me get this right," her mother said slowly, recovering from her shock. "You are… a lord?" pointing at Toga.

"Yes, that's right."

"He is…?" pointing at Sesshomaru.

"My heir," he replied clamly.

"She is…?"

"My lady," grasping Izayoi's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"And Rin…?"

Toga chuckled softly. "She will be my son's lady when he becomes pack leader. Oh, and did I mention, Sesshomaru will also inherit the CEO position of my corporation? I'm sure you're heard of it." He drained the last of his sake. "Rin will of course live comfortably off of the billions we make a year."

"Billions?" Mrs. Kato whispered, becoming thoughtful. Well, if it all _was_ in Rin's best interest, she was willing to at least consider their offer.

"What say you, Kato-sama?" Izayoi pressed Rin's father. "Do you have any objections?"

Rin bit her bottom lip, anticipating an angry outburst. Sesshomaru lifted one corner of his lips, amused.

A solid minute ticked by. The longest minute of her life.

"Fine."

Rin blinked in astonishment.

Mr. Kato leaned back in the loveseat, folding his hands on his knee. "Fine, date if you want."

Toga beamed in triumph. "Well, now that that is all taken care of-"

"But," he continued, turning to his daughter, who once again tensed up. "Your mother and I have already made future arrangements for you. All of… this," he waved a hand at the Takahashis, "Might not mean as much to you in a couple years. We're sending you to school in America."

Suddenly the comforting hold on her hand became too tight. Sesshomaru growled lowly. Mr. Kato must not have heard. "This is such a huge decision, you might change your mind in a few years, after being away from _him_. You might date someone _else_." He meant someone _human_.

**Word Count: 660**

**~oOo~**


	49. Chapter 48: Insolence

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 48: Insolence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Papa," Rin began cautiously, removing her slender fingers from her boyfriend's grasp. "I don't understand."

"This certainly complicates matters," Toga mused, sharing a look with his wife. How was he supposed to explain to this arrogant human things just weren't that simple? "Tell me, Kato-sama, _why?_"

Rin's parents shifted uncomfortably in their seats. It was her mother who spoke first:

"I have siblings in Honolulu. My sister and I were discussing colleges and the like… We just got to thinking that a change of scenery would do Rin some good. She could learn English, so there would be a whole world of opportunities opened for her." She smiled softly at her daughter. "We had no idea this would interfere with your relationship with Takahashi-kun."

Mr. Kato clasped his hands. "I want you to give Honolulu a chance, Rin. I said you could date the boy."

This entire time Sesshomaru had been silent, aside from the small noise of displeasure that rumbled through his chest. Somehow his arm found its way around Rin's shoulder. Mr. Kato's eyes narrowed.

Rin looked drained. How was she supposed to respond? Of course she didn't want to go to America, but fighting her parents wouldn't help the situation, and she knew that Sesshomaru would never make her pick between him and her family…

To her great astonishment, Toga casually withdrew a checkbook from his jacket. Uncapping a ballpoint pen: "How much would it take to change your mind?" he asked. Izayoi appeared utterly appalled, though quickly composed herself with a straight face.

Mr. Kato was equally taken aback. "I don't want your money!" He was slightly perplexed the demon had even tried to bribe him. _These people are crazy!_ And his daughter wanted to marry into such a family?

"_Nothing?_" Toga raised an inquiring brow. "Kato-sama, you must understand, it will be very difficult for me to run my corporation from Honolulu. My second son, Inuyasha, has his life mate here, Kagome Higurashi. It would be wrong to separate the two. Listen, Sesshomaru knows English, he can teach Rin."

Rin turned to look sharply at the demon sitting beside her. How was it she didn't know he spoke another language?

The Katos sighed in unison. "With the greatest respect, Takahashi-san," her father began. "But I think you're taking this 'mating' business much too seriously."

Toga gave him a blank look. "How so?"

"THEY'RE FIFTEEN!" the ningen shouted, exasperated. "All fifteen year olds think they're in love! Or that they will get married… it's nothing but a bunch of hormones."

"But they are getting married," Toga pointed out, still missing the point.

Sesshomaru pressed his nose into Rin's hair, muttering "_Insolence_."

Everyone turned at the sound of the soft, but icy, voice.

Sesshomaru glared at the ningen, but it appeared not so much out of anger than mild annoyance. "I didn't come here to ask for your blessing."

Rin cringed. _It's all over…!_

**Word count: 500**

**~oOo~**


	50. Chapter 49: Innocence

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 49: Innocence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Exhausted, Rin sank further into warm water, exhaling heavily. The room was full of steam; the bathtub filled to its brim with bubbles. She scooped up a handful of the fluffy whiteness, only to carelessly let it fall with an inaudible _flop_.

She preferred showers. Only on rare occasions did Rin ever take a bath, and then it wasn't even to cleanse herself. Bathing in one's own filth was not something she found necessarily appealing. But once in awhile, when her muscles felt stiff, or the stress of a terrible day made her feel down, Rin would steal all the bath salts and bubbles in the house and use them for her own relaxation.

The whole ordeal concerning Hawaii made her feel utterly sick to her stomach. Not only was Japan the only country she'd ever known, but the concept of starting straight into her second year of high school not knowing English higher than a third grade level was frightening. Rin had always done well in school. In America, everyone would think she was stupid.

Her father reassured her that they would hire a tutor. She found little consolation in his words.

It was nice that Toga tried to sway his mind. Would the Takahashis honestly move to Honolulu to keep her and Sesshomaru together? What an understatement it would be to label it an 'inconvenience.' As far as Rin knew, Toga could not leave Japan, both for his job and his important position as a lord. She wasn't at all sure what his obligations or responsibilities were, or what Izayoi had for a part. The daiyoukai only mentioned the subject in casual conversation with no detailed explanation, nor had Sesshomaru ever bothered to talk about it. The extent of her knowledge was that Sesshomaru, as the heir, was to be well acquainted with some other high demon politicians. When Toga retired (whenever that situation presents itself, as surely he still had many long years to live) his son must be ready to fill the position. Any sort of preparation made from halfway across the Pacific Ocean would be folly.

Then there was that comment. _Insolence_. Rin could clearly remember the way Sesshomaru had said it. The hair had stood up on her arms, though at the same time he was holding her so close, almost possessively. She learned at the beginning of their relationship that he was a _very_ shy creature when it came to displaying affection publicly. If they were at the cinema, Sesshomaru rarely even held her hand. He was a gentleman, and that was perfectly okay with Rin. In his bedroom, he would give her short, chaste kisses, or the occasional peck on the forehead. He liked to cuddle while he slept, as evidence from their time in preschool.

Her father's lack of understanding demon culture genuinely annoyed him. Sesshomaru hadn't been terribly angry (which mystified her). The only time she'd ever seen him in utter fury was at the carnival a week back, when she kissed Naraku. The memory made her blush.

The Takahashis left shortly afterward, Toga coolly sweeping his wife and son out the door, shouting something over his shoulder about giving Kato time to think over his offer.

There would be no deliberation. Rin sighed sadly.

She dozed off at one point, escaping reality for a few minutes time. When she woke with a start, the bubbles had already begun to disperse.

And Sesshomaru was quite casually watching her from his seat on the counter with unblinking amber eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Rin, still groggy with sleep, rose upright to get a better view of him. Well, this was cool. Her subconscious could create a Sesshomaru that looked _exactly _like the original! She took a moment to admire his broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs… Yes, she certainly was a lucky girl. Sesshomaru was handsome in a way that was entirely different from everyone else. Perhaps it was only a demon aspect, or maybe it had something to do with the fact she was _born _to be his wife. Either way, she wasn't going to complain.

Then it dawned on her.

"OH MY KAMI! GET OUT!"

Sesshomaru visibly winced, rushing forward to cover her mouth with his hand. Her scream was muffled, but not by much.

"_Hush_," he hissed, giving her a warning look. "I just wanted to talk!"

"I'M NAKED!" (muffled)

_Way to state the obvious_. "I know."

"Rin?" her father called from outside the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

He removed his hand, but Sesshomaru's fierce glare made her think twice about screaming. After a moment, she regained her bearings. "I'm fine, Papa! It's just… a big ugly bug!" She received another glare.

There was a pair of feet shuffling outside the door, but eventually Mr. Kato walked away. Rin let out a sigh of relief. The she remembered she was naked, with _everything _exposed. Sesshomaru was kind enough to toss her a towel.

"I went to your room, but you weren't there. So I came here instead."

Rin forced him to turn around so she could stand up and wrap herself with the towel. "How…?"

"The window," he replied, as if it were a normal form of entrance into one's house.

"And… you couldn't have texted me? There's this new thing called a cellular phone."

He blinked innocently. "Would you have preferred I did that instead?"

Rin resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. "Yeah."

Without further debate, Sesshomaru turned away, seemingly dejected. The open window Rin now saw was letting in a draft. She watched in amazement as he put one leg over the windowsill, literally preparing to leap out.

"Wait! Come back!"

Sesshomaru smirked. A naked woman was calling after him. This was the happiest day of his life.

**Word Count: 970**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: (^-^)**


	51. Chapter 50: Patience

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 50: Patience**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

_If we're caught,_ Rin thought, skirting down the hallway in her towel, _my parents are sending me to the Arctic._ Sesshomaru fell perfectly in step behind her, so closely that when she stopped abruptly they collided. He instinctively grabbed Rin's waist to keep her upright. When his hands lingered for a longer than necessary time, she brushed him off.

_He's lucky I'm an only child. If someone like Inuyasha were my brother he would've already realized I've let a peeping Tom in the house_. She glanced back at the inuyoukai, who was surveying the hallway with speculative eyes. Despite the ten years they had known each other, Sesshomaru did not go to her house once. Or rather, he was not welcomed. The Takahashi manor was much more grand and furnished decoratively to Izayoi's tastes. The Kato residence was small, but comfortable in an old fashion way. Rin loved the house and its many nook and crannies; the way the floorboards creaked under her feet. The paint on the walls was beginning to fade. Suddenly a lump rose in her throat. In one year's time she was leaving everything behind.

Rin shoved Sesshomaru into her bedroom, where he promptly made himself at home on her twin size bed. The springs in the mattress beneath him moaned in protest. She smiled, glancing down the hallway once last time before shutting the door.

When Rin turned to face him again, Sesshomaru had rolled onto his stomach, seemingly very interested in her pillows.

"What are you doing?" she said, opening an old dresser to find something to wear. Her hand ghosted over the satin V-neck gown that she'd only ever worn once. It was the only fancy piece of nightwear she owned. Her mother had given it to her, saying along the lines that Rin was almost a woman now; she should have nice things. Of course, it was far from lingerie, but it made Rin feel exceptionally beautiful, even if no one was going to see her wearing it.

Before she could talk herself into changing her mind, she snatched the gown from its drawer, and with an eye on the peeping Tom, dropped her towel. He was still preoccupied with the pillows.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. "Smells like you…" he murmured, more to himself than anything. _How strange_, Rin thought, watching him. She was under the impression his sense of smell dominated that portion of his brain that control actions and impulses. She found it amusing.

Ensuring that the smooth white cloth covered her bosom in the appropriate places, Rin hesitantly sat on the end of the bed. The last time she'd worn this gown, he kicked her out the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, poking his leg.

He mumbled something else that she didn't understand, opening his eyes. After a few seconds, one corner of his lips rose in a lazy half-grin that made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" He sat up on his elbows. "I told myself I wasn't going to do anything illegal tonight."

"I believe forced entry is already regarded as a criminal offense," Rin pointed out, trying to ignore the fact she was blushing.

"Hn, well I knew you'd let me in if the decision was yours. And on the subject of decisions, I presume your father is still planning on moving to Hawaii?"

She nodded, immediately disheartened. "In one year's time. They want me to finish this school year first."

"Excellent. That gives me plenty of time to make arrangements with my father to transfer me to your new school." He noted her suddenly blank expression. "I'm going with you."

She blinked. "What?"

Sesshomaru sighed patiently, sitting upright. He gently took her round face in his hands. "I'm going with you, Rin."

"Why?"

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Because… because you mean much to me." The statement sounded a bit clumsy to Rin, but she didn't say so. That was the closest she was ever going to get to an 'I love you.'

When she didn't reply right away, his brow creased. "Unless… you don't want me to?" The worry in his tone actually made her smile. Before, when they had been just friends, Sesshomaru never depicted any of his emotions verbally. He must have forced himself to be more open with her, and it was still a work in progress.

Like kissing. Rin always wondered why he didn't kiss her, at least the way one would his girlfriend. Yes, she liked the soft caressing of his lips on hers. He was very sweet and gentlemanlike; yet, he could _not_ know what else to do… It was not like he had never seen intimate kissing, the kind that was borderline sex. And had tongue. _Lots _of tongue.

Rin decided at that moment she was going to get that sexy kiss one day, soon.

"I want you to stay here. This is where you belong. I can always come back."

**Word Count: 853**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate the awesome support!**


	52. Chapter 51: Feminine

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 51: Feminine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Jakotsu Yamamoto lied awake in his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Music drifted from his stereo, drowning out any outside disturbances. The tears were rolling uncontrollably out of his eyes, smearing all of his… mascara? Well, recently he had been trying to get further in tuned with his feminine side. He liked wearing makeup, but not overly so, just enough to bring out the natural beauty that he knew he possessed. It made Jakotsu feel more confident about himself. People noticed him when he walked down the halls at school. In recent weeks, he felt that Bankotsu was wholeheartedly accepting him, just as Rin had promised. He still had no clue Jakotsu liked him _way_ more than he could ever imagine, but he was still having a fling with Yura, and Jakotsu would not try to ruin any of his best friend's relationships.

His thoughts drifted back to Rin. Damn, that lucky girl. She had scored that delicious specimen of a dog demon. Jakotsu was happy for her. She was one of the friendliest, supportive people he had ever met. She deserved the best life could offer.

Without preamble, the door to the bedroom flew open wide to reveal a tall girl with a plaid skirt and white blouse. In one hand she held the telephone; the other, the carrying case to her beautiful new flute.

"Jak!" his elder sister Sara called over the music. "Phone! Uh, wait, why are you _crying_?"

He reached over to flip the switch on his stereo, sniffling. _Oh Adele,_ he thought sadly to himself. _You just can't keep a man_. "I'm fine. Who is it?"

"Your friend Rin. She says she has something important to tell you."

**Word Count: 400**

**~oOo~**


	53. Chapter 52: Unnerving

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 52: Unnerving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Rin spent most of the time on the phone consoling her distraught homosexual friend. She had no idea that Jakotsu would be taking her leaving to America so hard, because even Sesshomaru had sullenly nodded his understanding and left without further protest. Actually, she was a little frightened that he might be angry with her for making him stay. They were going to have to have another serious discussion.

Jakotsu was of no help calming her nerves.

"_Why?_" he wailed into the phone. "Why must you leave me in my time of need? I still haven't told him yet!"

Rin smiled sympathetically, visualizing the pouting face he made whenever he was upset. "Bankotsu _likes _you, I really mean it! You don't need to depend on me anymore to assure you of that."

"I need to depend on someone… _something_."

She rolled her eyes, flopping down on her now empty bed. Again, she found herself wishing Sesshomaru hadn't left so soon. Did she hurt his feelings, maybe? It wasn't that Rin didn't love him – Kami-sama, she was head over heels for that boy! – but it was the best decision for both of them. She could not have him rearranging his entire life just for her. That would be too overwhelming. The transition to America and back might be easier if she knew he would be at home, waiting for her to return. The notion was fairly romantic in her mind, but Sesshomaru looked uncharacteristically dejected.

Rin wanted to discuss all this with Jakotsu, but he was too busy getting over the initial shock of her being gone.

"For how long?" he asked, "The rest of high school?"

"And college, which is another four years."

She could practically hear him doing the math in his head.

"You'll be like, twenty-two! Aw, I can't wait that long! I'm going to kill myself!"

Rin bolted upright in alarm, "Jak, don't even joke around like that." A quick glance at the bedside clock told her she had ten minutes before her father would tell her to go to bed. "Don't do anything stupid."

There was no reply.

"Yamamoto…" she warned.

"It's too late," he whispered softly. "You can't save me…" There was the loud slamming of wooden cabinets on the other end of the line.

Carefully choosing her next words: "Honey," Rin said sweetly, adjusting the sleeve of her nightgown, "Do us both a favor and _**put the Cheez Whiz down**__._"

"I… no…" he whimpered, obviously torn.

"Jak-kun, think about how many calories that is! You don't want to do that to yourself."

"But – but… _cheese!_"

Rin listened in horror as he began to devour the entire can.

~oOo~

Naraku stood alone in the dark, watching as Rin walk around her room, seemingly talking to another person that he could not see. He didn't know why he was up walking around in the middle of the night, or why he had particularly chosen to go to Rin's house. He briefly saw he drop her towel to dress into a white nightgown. He arched an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. Within minutes after this, Sesshomaru had leaped out the girl's window, landing lithely on his feet. They saw each other immediately, and a solid minute crawled by before either of them made a move.

They met at the end of the driveway.

"Kagura," the inuyoukai said. Naraku understood it was an inquiry of her well being. She had been released from the hospital for awhile now, but still failed to turn up for school.

"Still humiliated," he answered, seething. Not that Naraku had ever been in a close relationship with his sister – or any of his family members for that matter – but he just felt a certain degree of hostility toward Sesshomaru that he didn't know how else to express it.

The spider hanyou no longer felt the desire to devour Sesshomaru. He just wanted him to suffer.

"So, _Romeo_," Naraku eyed him up and down. "I would have thought such midnight detours were beneath you."

The suggestion slightly offended Sesshomaru, but he decided to ignore it. "Obviously the same cannot be said of you. What are you doing here, Half-Breed?" He wasn't going to stand here all night with the boy he wanted to strangle. "Rin is not interested in you, if she hasn't made that clear enough."

"I don't want the ningen," Naraku said, refusing to be intimidated. "I actually set up some standards."

Sesshomaru didn't take the bait. "Then I suppose it just runs in the family." That was the truth. Which reminded him, he wanted to make an appointment with his mother again (yeah, that's right, _appointments_). Inukimi had been wise enough to convince him to accept Rin as the beautiful young _human_ woman she was, maybe she could direct him in the proper direction. Should he let Rin go? "You haven't answered my question yet. What do you want?"

That was a good question. What _did _Naraku want? He was angry he had let himself be entranced by Rin's kiss at the carnival, and to want her. Poor Kagura still held a grudge against Sesshomaru, and oddly he felt the same way too. Just the _thought_ of him and that girl being happy together made him feel _sick_.

He must do something about this.

Naraku turned. "Just passing through," and proceeded to walk away.

Sesshomaru watched him for a few moments, feeling slightly uneasy. Perhaps… it was best Rin was leaving after all.

**Word Count: 902**

**~oOo~**


	54. Chapter 53: Faithful

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 53: Faithful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**~oOo~**

The next several days with her boyfriend were the most awkward since they had started dating. Sesshomaru seemed to be suffering from massive mood swings, because one moment he would be utterly ignoring Rin, and in the next he was running his hand up her thigh as if it were the most casual thing in the world to do. Preferably, Rin enjoyed the latter, but there was still a degree of tension between them that left her with the impression he was upset over something, and maybe not just about her leaving.

So as he was walking her to her next class, Rin tried to to pry some information out of the demon.

She reached down to hook her pinkie finger around his, smiling. "How are you, Maru?"

"Hn," and he continued walking.

That wasn't much of an answer, so she continued to press him. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" batting her lashes.

"No."

Rin let her eyes drop, disappointed. "Okay, I guess not, but I… never mind." She shrugged, letting the conversation falter.

_One, two, three…_

"What do you mean, 'never mind'?"

She almost smirked. Sesshomaru's curiosity always got the better of him. It there were some way to make her happy, he would do it.

"I can see your mind is preoccupied, don't worry about me," she insisted, giving his hand a squeeze. He stopped short, only to usher her into a corner of the hallway where there were less people. It would still be minutes until the next class.

"I have time," he said quietly, bending down to her eye level. "What do you want?"

_Oh, you lovesick dog_, she thought, pleased. Now Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rin caressed his cheek in one hand. "Just to let you know, you're the only one I'll ever have… _ever want_."

He stared down at her unblinkingly.

"I don't want you to worry about that when I leave," she continued, blushing so deeply a red. "And I'd… hope that you would do the same."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to one side. "You are explaining to me that you have decided to remain faithful in your absence?" His tone was lightly amused.

"Yes, that's right." _C'mon, tell me something!_

The dog demon inclined his head to gently brush his lips against hers.

"I can assure you, Rin, no other woman will compare."

**Word Count: 400**

**~oOo~**


	55. Chapter 54: Sext

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles **_

**Chapter 54: Sext**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Random fluff. ^-^**

**~oOo~**

"I… can't do it," Rin protested, shaking Jakotsu off her arm. "I… it's _so embarrassing!_"

Her friend rolled his eyes, repulsed by her cowardice. He tried to snatch the cell phone out her grasp for a second time, but she saw him coming and turned away swiftly. Since Sesshoumaru was still at school working late on a project, she had invited Jakotsu to her house for some company. Of course, the boy did not waste the opportunity to mingle with Rin's relationship, but what he was suggesting now was just so… _weird_.

"Exactly _how far_ have you and he gone? Hm?" He placed one hand on his hip. "Has he even, you know, made a move?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she hissed. "Maru is a gentleman! That kind of thing doesn't bother him."

Jakotsu gave her a hard look. "Does he ever talk to you about his… _desires?_ You know he has them."

"Well, no." Her face flushed a deep red.

"Trust me, Rin-chan, you'd be doing him a favor."

She looked uncertain. There was absolutely _nothing_ arousing by what he was proposing, in her mind anyway. But if it made Sesshoumaru happy…

"Are you sure, Jak-kun?" The reflection of herself in her cell phone frowned back at her.

He threw an arm around her shoulders, grinning broadly. "Definitely. Now, do I need to walk you through everything, or are you a Big Girl?"

She gulped.

~oOo~

The front door to the Takahashi household slammed open, rattling the foundation, causing Inuyasha to start, spilling the majority of his hot ramen on the kitchen floor. "_Shit_."

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to the bloodthirsty glare of his younger sibling. He slung his jacket over his shoulder, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. The inuyoukai was in a foul mood with the progress of his project with that lazy wolf demon Kouga, and the fact he hadn't seen Rin that afternoon. His attachment to the girl was becoming something of an obsession. Was it healthy to want to be with her every fleeting moment of the day?

"Hey," the hanyou called after him. "Dad says you're helping him at the office tomorrow."

Ah, training. How Sesshoumaru _despised _it.

His nose perked up at the smell of ramen in the kitchen. He found Inuyasha's half empty plate, picked up a fork, and without further preamble ate the remainder of the noodles, puckering his lips slightly to slurp the last noodle in his mouth. He wiped his face with a napkin.

Inuyasha watched his brother with wide eyes. _Deep breaths, Mom says to take deep breaths…_

The cell phone in Sesshoumaru's pocket buzzed. The inuyoukai carelessly dug it out his pockets, quickly becoming interested when he saw it was a text message from Rin.

**What are you doing? ;)**

He arched a shapely brow, slightly confused. What a silly thing for her to ask. How was he supposed to respond? And what was with the winky smiley face?

_**I just got home.**_

Of course, Sesshoumaru didn't use emoticons. It wasn't until he had reached his bedroom that the phone buzzed again.

**Where are you? **

He frowned at the screen.

_**My room**_**.**

**Are you wearing pants?**

_**Yes.**_

**Good. Now take them off.**

His amber eyes widened considerably.

What the _Hell_? Was she on drugs? No… Rin wasn't…

_**What ARE you doing?**_ Sesshoumaru was a little worried for her sanity.

She didn't waste any time replying.

**I just got out the shower. I'm dripping wet with water and I can't find my underwear.**

His jaw dropped.

_**Stop this Rin. Please.**_

It was a long time before his phone buzzed again. He picked it up hastily and began reading.

**You don't… like it?**

Well, no, he would enjoy it if sexting was the type of thing Rin liked to do, which was TOTALLY against her nature. He loved her sweet innocence; it made her so much more desirable in oppose to other women who tried to be seductive. Her last message sounded more like herself. It occurred to Sesshoumaru that it must have taken her a lot of courage to talk to him in such a manner. He shouldn't shoot her down.

_**It's not that, just it would be better if you were here to see how big I am for you.**_

Across the neighborhood, Rin was hiding her red face in a pillow.

**Word Count: 750**

**~oOo~**


	56. Chapter 55: The Best Method

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 55: The Best Method**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Inuyasha watched glumly from the kitchen counter as Rin and Sesshoumaru were busying themselves baking cookies. Kagome sat beside him, sketching his ears.

Yes, they were baking cookies, much to the inuyoukai's silent embarrassment. Rin had always wanted to learn to bake during her childhood, but her boyfriend was too stubborn to give in and learn with her until then. At that point, there was only a week left and she would be gone… giving her free reign to basically do anything she wanted. The sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the air, and neither dog demon could resist inhaling deeply. It smelled absolutely heavenly, Sesshoumaru decided, and if Rin – who already made his mouth water – could somehow replicate the scent, well, he'd never be able to keep his hands off her.

Watching the two clean up, Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Are we going to do something fun now, Rin-chan? Like, go to see a movie, _maybe?_" he hinted heavily. "Ya'know, they're showing that one film with all the superheroes…

"I heard that one was really good!" Kagome perked up, abandoning her drawing. "Hey, maybe we can invite Kouga and Ayame to come with us. A triple date!"

Rin seemed to ponder over it for a moment. She looked questioningly up at Sesshoumaru, who really didn't care either way if they went or stayed.

"Okay, but I want to invite Kagura."

The kitchen suddenly fell silent. Rin continued cleaning, not in the least perplexed, and didn't appear to notice the tension in the atmosphere.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Are you sure that's a good idea? She'd be without a date."

"True," Rin admitted, "Maybe the girls can sit together, and the guys can do the same."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cringed. That defeated the entire purpose of being in a big, dark room with your girlfriend.

Quite honestly, Sesshoumaru did not want to go if Kagura was. Deep down, he felt this strong guilt for what happened to her. Avoidance was the best method, he deduced, though he knew she would never forgive him. Not that it was his fault or anything. Without further discussion, he began drying the dishes Rin cleaned and put them away. The younger couple slumped in their chairs, deeply disappointed.

Sesshoumaru picked up the metal beaters that attached to Izayoi's mixer, attempting to put the device back together with little success. Rin giggled at his struggle, placing her hands atop his. "Maru, you're putting it in the wrong hole."

"That's what she said," Inuyasha smirked, earning a withering glare from his brother.

Rin gave him an equally dirty look. "Real mature, Yasha," she snubbed, correctly putting the mixer together.

Kagome smiled apologetically. It didn't matter how long she'd known the hanyou, his manners were as vulgar as ever. Sometimes she even wished he was as quiet and sincere as Sesshoumaru, though that might eliminate the very aspects of him that she loved the most. They were perfect for each other, and that brought Kagome comfort.

"Let's go, Inu-kun," she prompted, jumping off her stool. "I want to draw you posing against the big tree in the backyard."

Grumbling, he reluctantly followed her out the door.

The oven beeped then, and Rin gasped in excitement. "Cookies are ready! I wanna see how we did."

Sesshoumaru knew for a fact they smelled delicious. He watched Rin carefully pull the tray out the oven with mittens and set them on the stove to cool. She grinned at him broadly, making his heart pang painfully in his chest, though no one would've guessed she had any effect on the stoic young man. He took the liberty of masking most of his emotions these days. Rin was leaving, _really leaving_, and it overwhelmed even him.

He turned away from her smile. "Let's finish cleaning."

While he put away the eggs, Rin reached out to grab the bag of flour, and then hesitated. "I'm going to talk to Kagura, you know."

"Hn," was all he could think to reply.

"I have to at some time."

"Hn."

"I can't avoid her forever."

"Hn." He kept his back to her. Hopefully by agreeing to everything she'd let the subject drop…

"I was thinking, maybe you should too." She disappeared into the pantry.

The inuyoukai froze, very confused. What exactly was he supposed to tell the wind sorceress? _It wasn't his fault. _Besides, Kagura might be a threat to Rin, who she knew he cared for. Naraku was definitely a source to be concerned about. What if they were in a league together?

"Actually-" he began, only to be abruptly cut off by a loud shriek. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed, and then Rin sheepishly stepped out of the closet. The girl was covered head to toe with a fine white powder that streaked her ebony hair. She was rigorously trying to wipe it out of her eyes.

"I tried to put the flour back on the top shelf, but it, uh, fell."

To her great astonishment, Sesshoumaru smirked, the most emotion she'd seen on him in weeks.

His amusement annoyed her. "My face is completely covered with white stuff!" Rin pouted, and he thought it was cute.

"That's what she said!" Toga called as he passed by.

**Word Count: 900**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: **Ah, I know quite a few of you were waiting for an update. I just wanted to give this story a break. I plan on having it completed at the end of July, _hopefully_.

I haven't completely been out of the fanfiction world. I've been writing a lot of oneshots recently, and I have three more that should be up in a matter of days: _Asia for the Asians_, _Wake Up Now_, and _The Romance Connection_, all of which I hope you guys will enjoy.

Also, thanks for the **160+ Author Favorites! My readers are my heroes!**


	57. Chapter 56: Weakness

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 56: Weakness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Her room was completely bare.

The only thing that could be found was an old futon her parents had given her to nap on. All of her belongings were flown to Honolulu, where they were waiting in a storage facility until their arrival. She would carry a small suitcase of clothes, which was already leaning against the wall in the hallway, ready to go first thing five o'clock tomorrow morning. Rin yawned, wandering aimlessly around the open space before finally finding her way into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. It was difficult for her to imagine this would be the last night she slept in that house, the last of nearly sixteen years.

After rinsing, Rin glanced one last time into the mirror. She was wearing Sesshoumaru's favorite nightgown, the white one with a V-neck, only now she seemed to fill it out more than before. Her hair was also longer, her face slender and more defined. _I'm older_, she realized. _I'm not a kid anymore_. And certainly not. It seemed, as months progressed, Sesshoumaru had matured her; making her in some aspects more like him. Rin gave off the same air of confidence, and walked with sureness in her stride that could only be a replication of a certain demon's. Now that she was looking, it appeared even their facial features were similar.

_What's happened to me?_

Back in her room, Rin found the very person who could answer this question lying on her futon. At her entrance, he lifted one magenta striped lid.

"You know," she teased, turning off the lights. "The fact that I actually expected you to be here is rather frightening. Creeping into a girl's bedroom isn't exactly considered normal."

He ignored the remark, choosing instead to roll over so there was room for the both of them. Tonight, she thought he was especially handsome. Sesshoumaru wore a neat black button down shirt with crisp blue jeans. He never dressed for comfort when he visited, but this time it disappointed Rin. Perhaps, deep down, she had been hoping he would plan to stay longer.

"I have something to ask you," he whispered as she rested beside him. "It has bothered me for a long time."

_Oh Kami,_ she thought. _He's not going to propose, is he?_ She honestly wouldn't put it past him.

He sighed, turning his eyes away to stare at the ceiling. It was unnatural for him to appear so vulnerable, but he was with Rin, who he cherished. If he did not ask, he might not ever know the answer.

"Why are you making me stay?"

Rin instantly relaxed, giving her boyfriend her best lazy smile. He glared at her suspiciously.

She nudged closer. "Because you belong here, Maru. You're royalty, something you can't be in Honolulu. You have responsibilities." She twirled a lock of his silver hair. "You don't have to do anything for me."

"I want to," he said, brushing her hand away, taking her little pinkie in his larger one. "I have to protect you."

"I'll be fine," she insisted, kissing his nose. "You can't be with me _all _the time."

Sesshoumaru made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "You don't understand. Sometimes… sometimes I feel I cannot breathe without you."

Rin gasped. "Ano?" He suddenly looked enraged!

"I _hate_ it," he growled, baring canine fangs. "This feeling of weakness, all because of you… _you_ made me like this." When she tried to move away he merely lifted his leg and threw it over her waist, effectively pinning her down. Their hips brushed together.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "I'm sorry! Sorry…"

Sesshoumaru ignored that, burying his nose into her neck, almost whimpering. "You made me like this," he repeated accusatively. "I will do anything you ask of me. I have no say in the matter." His lips touched hers lightly. "You're the reason I'm weak." He kissed her again, harder. "You could kick me in the face and I would still come crawling back to you…" Their tongues entangled, and Rin no longer tried to push him away, but pull closer, feeding his fantasies. This reminded her greatly of her past dreams, only now they were reality, and his hot mouth left hers, possessively licking the tops of her breasts. "So perfect," he whispered.

**Word Count: 750**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I'm fine with you guys asking me for fast updates. I don't EVER want you to think you're offending me. I never understood how some authors can be so picky over reviews and still beg for large amounts of them. *shrugs***

**I'll respond to your comments from the last chapter at a later time. Happy Mother's Day everyone! (^-^)**


	58. Chapter 57: I Swear

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 57: I Swear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Every nerve in her body hummed with electrifying satisfaction.

Rin knew, one day, Sesshoumaru would become an extraordinary lover. Given that his only intimate experiences have been with her, his first performance that night in her bed would leave a deep impression for the next seven years spent apart. Truly, no one could ever compare. The amount of love and gentleness he contain in one caress could outweigh that of another man's lovemaking.

Sesshoumaru only held her.

Somehow her hands had slipped between their bodies, pulling, tugging at the buttons of his shirt until he chuckled, and undid them for her. So many times he'd seen her in states of vulnerability. Now it was Rin's turn. His exposed chest and abdomen were a show of complete trust, a submission that was beautiful. It made her want him. _All of _him.

He was content to embrace Rin.

The soft fabric of her nightgown slipped off her slender shoulders. Sesshoumaru's wry smile seemed to glow as his hot eyes slowly pawed at her bosom, watching rosy nipples erect, silently pleading for touch. He briefly fantasized suckling each of them like a hungry pup; he even cupped a breast in one hand, preparing to lower his lips to the little blossom and take it in his mouth…

…yet knowing her father was sleeping across the hall, separated by only two thin doors was a major turn off.

"Not tonight," he purred against her pouting lips, stealing another kiss. She moaned stroking his cheeks lightly.

"Evil," Rin murmured, slightly exhausted, her chocolate eyes beginning to droop.

He thought she was asleep for an instant, but a small hand grabbed his hip tightly. "Stay with me?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru misunderstood her. "Your parents might hear." Of course, given their half naked state of dress, he thought she might be referring to sex…

"No," Rin giggled, nuzzling his neck. "I – I mean… you'll always love me?' She suddenly seemed uncertain of herself. She was, after all, a teenager who needed reassurance.

Sesshoumaru honestly could not remember a time he had not been in love with Rin. He took her pinkie with his larger one. "I swear it." The last image of Rin he wanted was her smile as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. He left soon afterwards, feeling weaker than he had ever before.

**Word Count: 450**

~oOo~

**A/N: I had no idea when I wrote this story I had Sessho and Rin pinkie swearing all the time, nor did I know it's a sacred Japanese promise that can never be broken. Funny how things just worked out that way, ne?**


	59. Chapter 58: Misunderstandings

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 58: Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Aloha! Welcome to Oahu!" The dark-skinned island girl grinned at a tired Rin, placing a lei around her neck. Similar wreaths were given to each of her parents. Mrs. Kato instinctively replied "Arigatou" and bowed deeply. This earned several odd stares from the local Hawaiians entering and leaving the airport. She glanced around, slightly embarrassed, and stood upright again. Her daughter patted her hand sympathetically. Meanwhile, Mr. Kato was speaking broken English into his cell phone, growing increasingly frustrated with the person on the other end. Rin took this opportunity to stretch her limbs after such a long flight directly out of Tokyo. She missed it already, no matter how beautiful their new home was promised to be, she would never forget what she'd left behind.

"All I want is a cab!" her father sighed, hanging up. "The service here in America will definitely need some getting used to… Sakura, take Rin into one of those restaurants and eat. I have to contact our landlord." They were living with an elderly Japanese man who rented out parts of his large house to new residents. Rin had seen pictures of it, admittedly impressed. While her father worked in the city, her mother would stay home and serve as a sort of caretaker for the man, whose age greatly interfered with his housekeeping abilities. It was somewhat unnerving, the concept of living with a complete stranger, but at least he spoke the same language. Right now, giant signs were popping out everywhere, demanding to be read, but she could not fathom what most of them said.

Rin and her mother scanned the line of restaurants available in this airport, deciding on the McDonald's, which they assumed would serve the same food around the globe. Ordering was painful. The cashier was a blonde high school girl a little older than Rin who had little patience with their poor English.

"_Whaa?_" The girl tossed her hands up, defeated. "I. Don't. Understand. You," she said slowly. "Could you, like, stand aside? There are other people waiting." Rin and her mother stared at her blankly.

A handsome boy suddenly appeared behind the counter and - thank Kami - he appeared Japanese.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl, who he could see was obviously stressing out.

"Miroku! I'm so glad you got here quickly. C'mon, translate." She pointed to the two women.

**~oOo~**

While Toga Takahashi searched for his key to unlock the door to his office, he momentarily looked to his left and could not suppress a snicker.

Sesshoumaru stood there, waiting tolerantly in a crisp black suit and a neat tie. He appeared very professional, a splitting image of the demon lord he was soon to replace as CEO to the vast corporate empire.

'Course, there were still many more years before that time would come.

"Eh, don't you think you're a little overdressed, Son?" he asked, letting him in the room, flipping on the lights. "You're only going on sixteen. Jeans would've been fine."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at his father. "No." He glanced around expectantly. "Where is my office? You said I needed to start getting used to working here. Am I taking your desk?"

Toga blinked. "_Hell no._ I kinda still need to use it!" he laughed, settling down in his large leather chair. The suitcase he carried thumped loudly to the floor.

"Where is my secretary?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I want a coffee."

"You don't have one. So… go make coffee. Machine's in the lounge." He booted up his MAC.

The young inuyoukai stared at him in utter disbelief. "I don't understand. How am I supposed to work without an office or an assistant?" Something about the wry smile on his old man's face made him feel as if he'd missed something crucial.

"My Boy…" Toga tsked, tapping long claws on the mahogany desk. "Sesshou, oh, how to say this…? Look, I know there are only two desires you have in this world: Power, and Rin. I am pleased to inform you that the possession of both is achievable."

"Hn, get on with it," his son snapped, clearly agitated.

"Fine," he said, leaning forward on his elbows. "You need to learn the value of what you will inherit. The sake of this company depends on your decisions in the future. I've spent 500 years establishing the Takahashi name as the most powerful in Japan. I can't have you undoing all my hard work. So, if you want to be at the top," He patted the arms of his comfortable chair. "You gotta start from the bottom and work your way up." Toga had never seen the boy's eyes so large. He only regretted not having a camera to capture the moment. Failing to keep a straight face, he turned back to his paperwork. "Eh, make me a coffee while you're out there, I like lots of vanilla cream. And don't be cheap, it's not like you're the one paying for it."

**Word Count: 830**

**~oOo~**


	60. Chapter 59: Miroku

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 59: Miroku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

An interesting thing about Miroku was his deep sincerity while conversing with members of the opposite sex. His voice was clear, soft, and gentle. He politely introduced himself to Rin and listened attentively to their situation, even becoming interested when he learned they were not tourists, and immediately volunteered to teach Rin English. Unfortunately for him, she declined.

Their food was delivered to them shortly, and with great relief they took their seats in a corner booth. The boy Miroku followed them.

"You look lovely," Rin heard him say, and she blushed. Maybe a year ago she would've been flattered to have an older, handsome guy like him complimenting her looks. Obviously he wouldn't know Rin already had a boyfriend halfway across the Pacific Ocean, and she did not feel the need to tell a stranger such information, so she let his comment slide.

While nibbling at her French fries, Rin curiously watched men and women walk by. There was something different about the way people appeared in America, and it had nothing to do with ethnicity. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad either.

Miroku, who had ordered himself a soda, drained his cup before giving the women a large grin. "You're _very _attractive," he went on, shyly casting his eyes downward. "I feel almost embarrassed to be in the presence of such beauty."

Rin nearly choked on her food, increasingly amazed at his daring nerve. _Oh, Kami_…

"I must ask a question," he said, standing up and then walking across the table. He got down on one knee.

This couldn't happen, not her _first day!_ "What are you doing! ?" Rin cried, clutching the table tightly with white fists.

Miroku grabbed her mother's hand. "Please, can I be your Baby Daddy?"

~oOo~

"Happy Birthday, Sesshoumaru," Inukimi said softly, and she finally allowing her son to open his eyes. Toga and Izayoi stood proudly on the front porch, eager to see his reaction.

The black Ferrari was pleasing. He'd been expecting it, of course, but to be able to touch such a powerful machine and call it his own was an entirely different matter. Sesshoumaru inspected every inch of the vehicle with interest. He sat in the driver's seat and grasped the steering wheel, feeling almost happy. _This was his_.

Inukimi beamed. "I call shotgun," Inuyasha demanded, jumping into the passenger's side. "Hey, if you don't like the car or anything…"

"It will suit its purpose," Sesshoumaru mused, closing his eyes. Maybe he would have enjoy this gift more if _she_ were here.

Toga handed him the key. "Yasha, let your brother take the first ride by himself." He winked at his eldest son. "I remember my sixteenth birthday. I didn't get a cool car… not in the Feudal Era."

Sesshoumaru accepted gratefully. He needed to be by himself for awhile, and somehow his father understood. Once he started to drive, he wondered if he could just keep going, and maybe he'd find what he was looking for at the end of a long and winding road.

**Word Count: 500**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: **Wow, wow, WOW! 1,000 reviews! Geez, you guys are AMAZING. I never, ever thought this would happen. Really, when I started on this website, I never expected you people would enjoy my work. I am very humbled, and I extend to each and every person who reviewed, even if it was only once, my thanks.

Well, I can't just let my readers go unrewarded! Tell me what you want, and don't be shy! Faster updates for this story, or_**Rising Sun**_**, **or_**Make You Beautiful**_? Or perhaps a chapter dedication? I'll even write a one-shot with anything you want as a gift. Really, I want to do it. =)


	61. Chapter 60: Aloha

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 60: Aloha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Rin would later learn that Miroku was going into his senior year at her new high school. She had the entire summer to learn _at least_ a decent amount of English, but he promised it would come much easier to her now that she was living in America. Besides, he had a friend her age who could serve as a translator, Kohaku. She would meet this person in a couple weeks, due to the fact that he had already gone to the Mainland for a vacation with his sister, but Miroku promised he was of the right sort.

Mrs. Kato, who did not really understand the lecher's mysterious ways, forgave him for his perverseness, as Rin told her it was. Instead of being upset, however, she laughed and patted his cheek, commenting on his good looks. Miroku gave her a dimpled grin and left shortly afterwards, promising to meet up with Rin again. (He'd thought about flirting with her, but ultimately decided against it.)

About half an hour later, Rin was sitting in the back seat of a small cab, squeezed between each of her parents. A part of her had wanted a window seat so she could better catch a glimpse of the passing landscape, but within a few moments it started to rain. It was to be expected, Miroku had said.

~oOo~

Toutousai was a madman. But she liked him anyway.

"Take your shoes off at the front door! Don't bring in any mud!" he fussed, waving his arms around, fussing with his new tenants. He was an old hunched-back man with thinning grey hair who had recently been confined to a motor chair. Rin's eyes widened with fear when she saw it. He'd put horns on the front! Every time he turned, the thing would bang into something else, a wall, the cabinets, even her father, who groaned but chose not to complain. This was, after all, only a temporary settlement.

"Konnichiha, Toutousai-sama," Mister Kato bowed deeply. "Thank you for letting us in your divine home. It is absolutely stunning."

"Oh, yes," his wife agreed, looking around the living room. The carpets were clean, the furniture had maintained a crisp, fresh appearance, and the ceilings were high. His kitchen was large with plenty of counter and cabinet space, as well as overlooked the backyard. Yes, for a suburb house, this was as good as it could get.

"What do you say, Rin?" her father asked pointedly.

She brushed her hair back and bowed too. "Thank you, sir."

When she stood upright his wide eyed gaze was disappointed. "I hope you grow some boobs soon," he said, steering his motor chair away. "When you bend over I only see a flat chest."

~oOo~

Dinner that evening was cooked by Mrs. Kato, something very American to celebrate their coming to their new home. At the table, while everyone else was preoccupied discussing "grown up things", Rin snuck her phone out, checking her missed messages. There was one from Sesshoumaru.

_I hope you are safe_ said his text. She smiled, and then opened her picture mail. He'd gotten a new car! She laughed seeing Inuyasha in the picture.

Rin sent a brief message, keeping one eye on her father to make sure he didn't catch her.

_Happy Birthday, Maru._

**Word Count: 564**


	62. Chapter 61: Intermission with Inuyasha

_**Th**_**e **_**Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 61: Intermission with Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Occasionally you wake up one morning and realize that several of the most significant people in your life are absolutely mental. Particularly, all your attempts to appease your ever-demanding eleven-year-old priestess girlfriend are for naught. The _freakin'_ human is always complaining about how "overprotective" you are. _Seriously_? She never takes it into consideration maybe _you_ go out of your way to ensure she doesn't get kidnapped walking down Sakura Street by a serial rapist! So what if a couple people get hurt in the process? And hell, if you act like you don't give a damn she would hate that too!

Oh, and your brother is a self-centered ass with a head bigger than the Continent. Often these days said brother spends his free time trying to keep up a ridiculously long distance relationship across the Pacific Ocean, and suddenly you come to find that an electronic cellular phone holds priority over everything else, including _eating_ and _sleeping_. Honestly, the guy looks like a walking zombie. You would think that the little things like text messaging and Facebook would help keep him alive for the next couple years, but he's slowly deteriorating right before your eyes, and man is it _pathetic_. The way he looks at her when they Skype suggest the obsession of a sociopath. Dude, just make out with your laptop already!

~oOo~

Such were Inuyasha's thoughts, but he pecked Kagome lightly on the lips, lazily spreading back on the couch. She giggled, playfully weaving her fingers through his silver hair and massaging his scalp. The hanyou sighed in contentment. He could get used to this, oh definitely. He really couldn't imagine being without her. They were together since early childhood, practically infants. Sure, they might not be a perfect couple, but neither of them cared about the other's imperfections. Kagome clearly stated his ears were just too cute for her to stay angry at him. Inuyasha honestly had not been sure how to respond to that, so kissed her instead.

It was incredibly amusing how he figured out that Kagome was his mate long before Sesshoumaru finally came to terms with his feelings for Rin. Those two had tried their hardest to maintain a platonic relationship, but Fate would not permit it, quite obviously. Inuyasha always thought that if his brother had spent less time trying to resist Rin and just let his destiny unfold naturally they would not have practically become adjoined by the hip (and just about every body part you can think of) in the last few months of Rin's life in Japan, and the separation would be easier to bare.

'Course, Sesshoumaru was too ignorant to acknowledge his theory. The poor sap. Izayoi cooked all his favorite foods for two weeks in a feeble attempt to cheer him up (since when is that bloke _ever _cheery?). But Sesshoumaru never liked Izayoi anyway, so she only succeeded in pissing him off with her "motherly instincts" as she called them. Inuyasha could never stand to see his mom being insulted, so he would cut in with something like "Fuck off, you Ass-Wipe!" and proceed to wrestle him to the floor in a headlock until Toga pulled them apart by the scruffs of their necks. Izayoi would be crying silently in the corner of the kitchen, needing to be comforted and still as confused as ever as to why Sesshoumaru refused to even try to like her. Sesshoumaru would storm out the house and go to Inukimi's, where he was spending more and more time with his mother doing who knows what. The only time he saw his father now was when he went to work, and usually that was to help organize and file Toga's papers, fetch him cups of coffee and other little jobs he'd originally felt insulted to be deduced to following out. But on the bright side, he was already held in high opinion of demon politicians. He would make a favorable successor of the Lord of the West.

Inuyasha watched his brother become cold and increasingly more heartless, and suddenly there was apprehension in the coming years of Rin's absence. Sesshoumaru could only get worse. Without Rin to force him to submit to her female whims, he had absolutely nothing to keep him from losing what little compassion existed in the small black object he called a heart. Nothing at all.

Kagome leaned forward to kiss Inuyasha lightly again. He smiled, holding her tightly.

**Word Count: 762**

~oOo~

**A/N: This story will be ending soon. Only about 10 – 15 chapters are left. There will be a sequel, but it will NOT be posted here on FFNet due to the sexual situations between Sesshoumaru and Rin. I'm not foolish enough to post the lemons here in this collection only to have the **_**entire**_** story deleted, reviews and all. *whimpers***

**Anyway, I love you guys and all of your support!**


	63. Chapter 62: Fatigue

_** The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 62: Fatigue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to DemonsxXxHeart, who is mourning her beloved puppy, Momo, the poor thing has been having seizures and I've yet to be updated on the issue, but she has little hope. Ali, I'm giving you a big cyber hug! You're one of the first friends I ever had here. ^^**

~oOo~

Honolulu – Wednesday, June 27, 10:00 AM

Tokyo – Thursday, June 28, 5:00 AM

~oOo~

"Hey, Maru, are you awake?" chimed Rin, and she glanced around his room for as far as she could see, which was not a lot given the camera only faced one direction. The inuyoukai was nowhere to be seen. "That's odd," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Where did you go?"

What Rin did not realize was her boyfriend – in the midst of her near constant chatter – slowly allowed himself to doze off. That was not to say that he was not interested in their conversation, but the whole situation with time zones were finally starting to take their toll on him.

_Kami, help me_, he thought from beneath his desk, shaking himself from sleep.

"I'm here," Sesshoumaru called, hoping she could hear, but it came out sounding like a slurred, "_Iimeer_".

After he had crawled back into his chair, Rin smiled at the sight of him with his silver haired ruffled and unkempt, it was most un-Sesshoumaru-ish. During his disappearance he had unbutton his black shirt (for comfort reasons) and within seconds her cheeks began burning a brilliant red. As much as she liked looking at his half-naked body (she mentally sighed) if her father were to walk into the room she would be dead meat. Her boyfriend gazed back at her, blinking his eyes like a sleepy puppy, and the only word Rin could think to accurately describe him was _KAWAII!_ but knew that would probably offend him.

"Well, I guess… I gotta go," she said, glancing around sheepishly so she would not be tempted any more to ogle at his bare chest. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Boy, did he look like he needed it. Maybe she should not keep him up all night anymore; he _did_ have to work now. "Maru?" His face steadily came closer. "What are you doing?"

"Kiss," was all he answered, and his face disappeared as he leaned in close to the laptop. Rin giggled hysterically, vainly attempted to hide it with her hands. "How _cute!_" she whispered. "I can't wait to see you drunk!"

He replied with a snore.

**Word Count: 430**


	64. Chapter 63: Mister Nice Guy

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 63: Mister Nice Guy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Sunset'90, who literally reviewed _every_ chapter yesterday. When I opened my inbox and saw 77 reviews altogether my jaw hit the desk. O_O You guys are awesome! *cries with happiness*

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru's left temple visibly throbbed with anger. It was horrible enough living under the same roof with someone as annoying as Inuyasha. That was the limit. He would not tolerate the imbeciles Rin befriended; just for the sake that he was her boyfriend. Everyone associated her as being an all around nice girl, and it was honestly their own problem for falsely assuming the same about him. Sesshoumaru did not consider himself a nice person, therefore no one should have a reason to bother him. No one.

So when he opened the front door to find Jakotsu Yamamoto sitting on the stoop he had his own obvious reasons for being pissed.

"Sesshy-kun!" he exclaimed, the catching the bewildered inuyoukai in a brotherly hug. "I've missed you! It's been sooooooooo long!"

_Approximately two weeks_, which wasn't very along at all to a demon, but Sesshoumaru merely scowled and pulled himself out of the boy's suffocating embrace. He was not one to put on a public display of affection to anyone that was not Rin, much less not female.

"What could you _possibly _want?"

Jakotsu blushed under Sesshoumaru's hard amber glare. He dropped his eyes to the ground. Even with his face curled in a snarl the dog was so appealing and Jakotsu knew how to appreciate a good-looking man. Oh, yeah.

"Rin-chan said you've been busy working a lot and you might need someone to hang with." He smiled encouragingly, pointing to himself and nodding.

"So she called _you?_" Not even bothering to put on a polite pretense. This _was_ the boy who was caught in the bathroom with Rin, after all. The fact that he was gay did not excuse anything. Jak still has a penis, so can he never be forgiven.

However, his smile never faltered. "C'mon, please? I'm lonely too! Ever since she left I've been too scared to dress the way I like anymore. Rin was always my backbone, made me stronger. I'd like to have that again." He clasped his hands together and got on one knee.

Sesshoumaru blinked once. Twice. "And you think _**I**_ want to be seen in public with you cross dressing?" Oh, the rumors that would spread. "No."

Laughing: "Well, you see, Rin and I had a deal that if she hooked up with you she would do everything in her power to help me with my 'problem'."

"Which one?" the inuyoukai asked sarcastically, leaning against the threshold. There was no Kami in the universe that could cure Jakotsu of all his issues. Not in his eyes.

The boy's face darkened several shades. "I'm in love with Bankotsu Sato." There was a short moment of strained silence. "Rin said she'd help me win him over, but now… well, now I have you!" He moved to embrace him again, but Sesshoumaru quickly moved out of his reach.

"I honestly don't think I can help you…"

Jakotsu's brown eyes widened innocently.

Ugh. "Fine." If it will make him go away afterwards.

"YAY!" he cheered loudly and Sesshoumaru winced from the shrillness of it. "We'll be best pals, I promise. We can share shoes and stuff!"

"One, I highly doubt it, and two, _NO_." The inuyoukai stepped aside to let him in, glancing at both ends of the street to make sure nobody saw them.

"Wow, nice crib." Jakotsu nodded his approval, looking around and dragging the muddy soles of his sneakers across the white carpet. Izayoi was going to have a heart attack.

Sesshoumaru gestured in the direction of the staircase. "Go to the bathroom and wash up. You smell absolutely putrid." His nose involuntarily crinkled. "And _don't_ slide down the banister on your way back down."

"How'd you know I was gonna do that?" Jak asked, taking the stairs two at a time.

"I have a sixth sense for stupidity, and it is constantly going off in this house."

**Word Count: 700**

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** For those of you wondering where I am posting the sequel to this story, it is in the Little White Doves: Sesshomaru and Rin Sanctuary. You can find a link to it on my profile. ^^ A kind person also pointed out to me I could post the non-lemon version here and the lemon version elsewhere…

Thank you so much for supporting me and making it this far!


	65. Chapter 64: Mokomokosama

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 64: Mokomoko-sama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: A result of me watching too many YouTube videos. ^^**

**~oOo~**

Toga Takahashi clenched his teeth and the steering wheel with barely concealed frustration, showing off his shiny set of canines to the driver in the little Toyota next to him. The human man yelped in astonishment, quickly looking ahead and floor the accelerator pedal. He didn't seem to care that he had just run a red light. A few moments later and the distant sound of sirens could be heard.

Well, fast-moving traffic was probably the only part of Toga's day that was running smoothly. Everything else consistently remained a major pain in the ass. The first being that his eldest son's car was in the body shop, all because his youngest son had decided he wanted to attempt to drive without a valid learner's permit. Toga could truly understand the pained expression on Sesshoumaru's face upon discovering that beautiful Ferrari nose first in a telephone pole. The damage was fairly severe, and to say that the necessary repairs were expensive was one hell of an understatement. Not that Toga was in any way a cheap man, but even the wealthiest demon in Japan knew this was going to put an impacting dent in his wallet.

_Damn kids_.

Oh, but that was just the beginning to this nightmare. For some reason beyond his mind's level of comprehension Izayoi was working later at the office; meaning less time to spend with him when they both returned him. The next issue of her fashion magazine was set to release the first of the upcoming month, which could only mean in the week leading up the release she would not eat or sleep, but type away about some article on her laptop. That, consequently, meant Toga would not be "getting some" for that whole time.

_How will I survive?_

And to make matters even worse, not only was he forced back to driving Sesshoumaru everywhere, but also chauffeuring around his annoying friends. Hell, when did he start making friendly with anyone who wasn't Rin?

In the backseat of the Mercedes on the left sat Inuyasha, grumbling as usual. It probably had something to do with his punishment; no ramen for six months. And Kagome wasn't allowed to stand within five feet of him (and for a dog demon to be so close to his mate without physical contact is PURE TORTURE!). Rolling down his window, the hanyou cocked his head back and spat loudly, not caring in the least that the saliva had failed to travel the desired distance and landed on the side of his father's car. This did not escape Toga's notice. When they came to the next stop sign, the demon lord turned completely around to glare at one of the three other occupants of the backseat. "When we get home, you will clean this entire vehicle, plus your mother's, and I want them _spotless_." His voice was low, though not to be mistaken for calm. Inuyasha looked as if he was going to protest, but then thought better of it and clamped his jaw shut.

Behind them, someone in a red Ford impatiently honked their horn. Toga snarled viciously through the rearview mirror. "Aw, shut up! You'll make it to your Weight Watchers meeting in plenty of time!" He pressed the gas and they were moving once more.

The person who sat on the right side was Sesshoumaru, and he was trying to put as much space as possible between himself and the homosexual boy in the middle, who could be none other than Jakotsu Yamamoto. Who had invited him along anyway?

As of right then, he was obsessing over the fluffy boa-like animal that was attached to the inuyoukai's shoulder.

"Oh my GOD, that is so PRECIOUS! Can I hold him?" He tugged on the fur with undisguised excitement, though Sesshoumaru had to conceal a yelp of agony as the second most sensitive part of his body was being attacked. As Jakotsu continued to cuddle against it he could not help but feel a little violated.

"Release my mokomoko. It is not a plaything for you to glomp over."

"Mokomoko? Is that what it's called? What kind of name is that? I would have gone with Stacy or Brittany or something that's cute! Mokomoko is _boring_."

Sesshoumaru pulled away from him in vain. "My mokomoko is not _cute_. Do not _ever_ associate that word and my mokomoko in the same sentence ever again." He was going to kill this boy, FOR CERTAIN.

"Hey, your dad has mokomokos too! I can see them! D'aw, you two are like twins! Why doesn't Inuyasha have a mokomoko? Is it hereditary or something? Or can just anyone go out and buy a mokomoko? Cuz I really want one -"

The Mercedes was still in motion as Toga swept around to glare at the frightened children. Even Sesshoumaru cringed at the fire burning menacingly in his father's amber eyes.

"_I swear to God I'm gonna pistol-whip the next guy who says mokomoko!"_

Word Count: 853

~oOo~

**A/N: Pardon my long absence. I am now at a bit of a disability, but I should be fully recovered by tomorrow or the day after. I've been writing for my SessRin community on LiveJournal, who hopefully will forgive me for not replying to their messages right away. Hopefully they'll enjoy the new story I'll have out in a couple days. ^^**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love them! And thanks to the 194 people who have added me to their Favorite Authors list! It means everything to me! **


	66. Chapter 65: Double Dates

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 65: Double Dates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Three weeks Rin had lived in America. The atmosphere there was notably different than that of Japan. Several of Toutousai's neighbors came by to welcome them; baring trays and cartons with such large amounts of sweets she was certain even her boyfriend would have felt overwhelmed by the sheer quantity. Rin knew about Sesshoumaru's secret infatuation with sugary things, especially when he was feeling depressed. She inwardly cringed. Hopefully, he would maintain those beautiful abdominal muscles when she returned home.

Currently, Rin's days were spent in the company of her newest friends: Miroku Ono, and his girlfriend Sango and her brother Kohaku Takahashi (they are in no way related to the dog demon Takahashis. It is merely the third most popular Japanese surname). With the combined help of the three, she had plenty of opportunity to practice English. They were fairly confident that when she started sophomore year of high school she would be able to hold her own fairly well.

Both Miroku and Sango were seniors, but Kohaku was the same age and grade as her, which was an immense relief because Rin did not want to start over from scratch making friends again. He already promised to introduce her to everyone, help her out with homework and the like. He was a really sweet boy, and Rin was grateful for the kindness he extended.

The group regularly met at a local McDonalds. Once Sango casually expressed how very classy of Miroku to pick a fast food restaurant as the location for their double date, and suddenly Rin grew nervous. What did she mean by that? Finally, she coughed up the courage to ask.

Sango blinked in surprise. "Have you never been on one, Rin? I assure you this is not how it is supposed to be," she said, sipping her chocolate chip frappe. Her brown eyes drifted over to Miroku, who was none too discreetly eyeing a table of teenage girls in the next booth over. She started to scowl.

"Yes, of course I have. With my boyfriend."

Her scowl quickly vanished. "You have a boyfriend? Does he live in Japan?" She gasped, "I'm so sorry, Kohaku!"

"What for?" he asked, clearly puzzled by the proclamation, and slightly annoyed at his sister for interrupting his time with a Big Mac.

Miroku directed his attention back to their table. "We thought maybe you had a crush on Rin. It's been awhile since you last saw somebody."

"So? I'm perfectly fine being single."

"_Lies_," Sango murmured. "We're just trying to look out for you."

That did not impress him. "Thanks, but no thanks." Kohaku bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. "Uh… I do think you're pretty, Rin. No offense or anything…"

She smiled in reassurance, holding one of his hands in hers. "None taken. My boyfriend is really protective and gets jealous pretty easily. He's constantly worrying all the time. I literally had to force him to stay in Japan."

"So you're into the 'Possessive-Jerk' type?" Sango asked curiously. "I was always told that those kinds of guys are no good." She glanced at Miroku, once again checking out the girls passing by. "On second thought, maybe you have the right idea." One of her temples began to throb with anger.

Kohaku released Rin's hand to return to his cheeseburger. "I think that's mighty considerate of him to want to come all this way to be with you. He must be in love."

Rin's throat constricted. _I – I don't know. He's never actually said… _She mentally slapped herself. _Of course he loves me!_ "I think 'Possessive-Jerk' pretty much sums up his personality." She twirled a French fry in her fingers, no longer interested in eating it.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru sneezed five consecutive times, causing his father to look up from his desk in mild concern. "You know what that means, Maru. Someone's talking about you behind your back."

Toga's eldest son glared briefly before returning to his work.

~oOo~

**Word Count: 675**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the supportive reviews. Sometimes I don't always have time to reply back, but I love them bunches!**

**PS – Kohaku WILL have a love interest with one of the Inuyasha cast, but she's not Rin. (^_^)**


	67. Chapter 66: Early Mornings

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 66: Early Mornings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"My Rin. _Mine_," Sesshoumaru growled in his sleep, pulling his pillow close. "Don't leave again." Dreaming was becoming much harder to do in the past few weeks. Every time it was Rin, but the ending was never pleasant. Once it seemed as if she would stay in his arms forever, she vanished in a gust of wind, leaving him searching blindly in a dark abyss of nothingness. Needless to say it annoyed Sesshoumaru to no end how dependent he had become with that human girl. He liked to imagine that he could live his life to the fullest with or without her. Yes, he promised to remain faithful during Rin's absence. It would not be a difficult task. He did not promise; however that he would not find another source of happiness.

Whatever that source may be, it continued to elude the dog demon, for as he lied in bed muttering sweet nothings to his imaginary Rin, Jakotsu Yamamoto karate-kicked his door opened, somersaulted into the room and performed a near flawless back-handspring onto Sesshoumaru's bed. He landed with a heavy _thud_ on the soft comforter.

"Hey, Maru-chan! Wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie! That's what your mom's making for breakfast!"

The dog demon exhaled calmly, releasing his grip on the pillow and staring straight up at the ceiling with an intense amount of concentration.

Jakotsu had been expecting some sort of response for the sudden intrusion, so the plain stoic expression on his "friend's" face was a bit intimidating. Resting on his elbows, he fixed Sesshoumaru with a charming smile. "Hey, what's up with you?"

The dog blinked slowly, and after a moment, answered softly, "I am trying to wake myself. It is outrageously impossible that this absurd nightmare is actually what I call my life."

Footsteps coming down the hallway announced the arrival of Inuyasha, who just so happened to glance in his brother's bedroom to see the weird gay fellow lodging with a newly awakened, visibly pissed off Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha froze midstride and beads of sweat began to format along his silver brow.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, retard? Do you have a death wish?"

Confused, Jakotsu sat upright, shifting his gaze back and forth between the two brothers. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha face-palmed. "Sesshoumaru isn't called the Evil Dark Prince of the Western Lands for nothing! _Nobody_ wakes him up this early in the morning due to his low blood pressure. He turns into a rabid red-eyed hellhound that salivates toxic poison and spouts fire from his nostrils. No one standing in the same room has ever come out alive…"

They both peeked down at the dog demon. Jakotsu's heart clenched as he watched the whites of his eyes tinge red, and the pupils began to dilate.

"_Run, Bastard! ! !_" Inuyasha bellowed. "_He's gonna eat your ass! ! !_"

He stood aside to allow Jakotsu through the doorway. The poor guy was obviously panic-stricken, hyperventilating and tripping over his own feet in desperate attempts to seek shelter. He slid down the hallway, crashing into the corner and promptly fell face first down the stairs.

"What a moron," the hanyou murmured in disgust.

Sesshoumaru sat up in bed, looking as dignified as one possibly could with a pillow-head. "Exactly _who_ let him in this house? I will personally see to their death."

His brother shrugged. "No freakin' idea, but you owe me one."

~oOo~

**Word Count: 585**


	68. Chapter 67: Enemies Already?

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 67: Enemies Already?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"And over there is the history building," Kohaku said, holding up a map and pointing to it. "It's right beside the lunchroom, so I'll meet you at that corner and we can find a table together."

Rin nodded, shrugging her book bag higher up on her shoulders. She seriously doubted she would get lost in a school this size, it being a lot smaller than the one she attended in Tokyo. The body count was only 400 students. There was a larger high school closer into town, but for convenience they chose to send her to the one that was within walking distance. Gasoline prices weren't exactly cheap in America. Rin did not mind.

"Here are the chemistry laboratories. That's your homeroom, right?" Kohaku gestured to one of the doors. "I'll drop you off here."

"Thank you," she said in English. Truth be told, she didn't want Kohaku to leave, but it was time to put on the big girl pants. After all, there was still another seven years to go, so she might as well start off right.

In the instant Rin was about to open the door and leave him in the hallway, three male students shoved roughly by, effortlessly tossing her to the floor in a heap of papers and textbooks. Ordinarily, she would have brushed it off as typical American rudeness. One look at the trio, and it was plain to see that they weren't exactly what anyone would call 'typical'.

They were demons.

Not just any demons, but the first Rin had seen since coming to Hawaii. Nothing was spectacular about them in particular, but this wasn't Japan, the home country of all youkai. Here, she knew that they were showcased in an almost godlike light, clearly setting them apart as the superior race. At least in Japan the majority of demons were reasonably humble.

Rubbing her now sore knees, Rin shakily began gathering her loose papers, less angry about the collision and more curious about the three students. Two of them had long silvery-lavender hair that vaguely reminded her a bit of Sesshoumaru. The tallest demon, and also the evident leader by the way he walked, had raven-black hair that contrasted strikingly against a pale complexion. None of them paid any mind to her open observations.

Kohaku, however, would not tolerate such offensiveness.

"Hey, Byakuya, are you too much of a jerk to say 'excuse me' to a lady?"

The dark-haired demon halted, feigning a look of surprise when he turned in the direction of the haughty voice, as if truly seeing them for the first time. His companions sneered in annoyance, becoming impatient. Rin quickly scrambled to stuff all her papers and textbooks back in her bag, suddenly nervous under the searching pierce of amethyst eyes. He paid no attention to Kohaku, who noticed the tension in the way Rin held her shoulders, and made a move to stand between them.

"Just apologize," Kohaku demanded, taking up a protective stance. _What are you, an idiot?_ Rin thought wildly. _You can't take on a demon! Much less three!_

The shortest youkai edged past Byakuya, sniffing in the general direction of Rin. He then inhaled deeply for a second time. They watched in revulsion as his black irises colored with a crazed hunger.

"She smells delicious," he hissed, licking his chops and coming closer still. "I want to eat her."

Rin suppressed the urge to whimper in fear or sacrifice brave Kohaku by using him as a human shield. Instead she held her ground and just stared at him.

The leader grinned wryly, placing a restraining hand on top of the smaller demon's silver head. His gaze drifted lazily over to his other companion. "Juroumaru, please, take care of your brother. We can't have him eating pretty girls in public now, can we?" He immediately complied, pouncing on his brother and pinning him to the floor with a speed Rin had never seen before.

"Stop struggling, Kageroumaru. You'll get a meal another time." Byakuya sighed in what appeared to be exhaustion. "Children, children…"

Kohaku clenched his fists, prepared to fight Kageroumaru if he squirmed out of his brother's hold. "Never mind, just go away. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"But I don't know who the human is," the demon pouted, crossing his arms in a defiant gesture. "I didn't notice it before, but she smells like a dog." His nose crinkled, but he smiled anyway. "Personally I don't see the attraction in her scent, but her face looks well enough." He place one hand over his left breast. "Byakuya Oshiro… at your service."

_Oshiro_… _where have I heard that surname before…?_ "Rin Kato," she said politely, bowing. Not yet acquainted with shaking hands, nor wanting to touch Byakuya anyway.

He nodded thoughtfully, and then reached into his jacket pocket to withdraw a paper bird. After a moment, it moved its wings, fluttering uncoordinatedly around the group a few times before gracefully landing in Rin's open palm. Byakuya grinned at her look of wonder. "Let's go," he ordered. Juroumaru picked his brother up in a tight embrace, following the leader with haste.

Rin stared after the trio with a growing sense of dread. _Oshiro… Oshiro… Naraku and Kagura Oshiro…_

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Kohaku declared, though his voice was trembling. "I'll get a schedule change if that's what it takes to keep those creeps away from you."

Rin glanced down at her gift. Without the presence of Byakuya, it was now lifeless.

"Thanks… but I don't need anyone to protect me." She tossed the bird in the trash and entered her classroom.

**~oOo~**

**Word Count: 955**

**A/N: Expect fast updates. I'm trying to finish this story in about a week. ^_^**


	69. Chapter 68: A Resolution for Jakotsu

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 68: A Resolution for Jakotsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"This is ending. _Today_," Sesshoumaru murmured. He did not so much as glance down at the chocolate ice cream sundae that the waitress brought him. Oddly, he was in no mood for a sweet treat. Right then, only one thing mattered. And that was finally getting Jakotsu the hell off his ass. The nervous human boy was tapping his fingers on the table, looking everywhere except at the person that should have his undivided attention: Bankotsu Sato. In a moment of absolute honesty, Sesshoumaru couldn't say whether or not he thought Bankotsu would return his friend's feelings of affection, but he knew from experience with Rin that a relationship was never going to get anywhere if you waited forever. You only have one soul mate. To let them come and go out of your life without doing anything was pitiful.

So now they sat in this diner, practically stalking Bankotsu while he was on a date with his well-known and appreciated girlfriend, Yura. Sure, she was attractive… if you were all about heavy makeup and fake eyelashes. Her method of seducing anyone to do anything she wanted was simple. Tits and Teeth. Men like big breasts and a nice smile_._

Jakotsu pulled his baseball cap lower over his eyes. "Does he see me? I think he does. We should just leave…"

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at the boy's apprehension, but quickly caught himself before doing so. That would not seem a very masculine thing to do. This solidified his resolve that the gay guy was gonna have to go.

He did not think he was this scared to confront Rin about his feelings. Jakotsu acted as if the Sato kid looked at him and the entire world would explode or something. Shyness was such a silly reason to keep him from loving someone. The dog demon was going to have to give Jak a little push in the right direction, and let everything else play out as it may.

_If only you could see me now, Rin. I'm actually playing the matchmaker in this equation_. Sesshoumaru had enough. He stood up from the table and walked across the polished tiles of the small diner to where Bankotsu was eating his pizza. Yura settled with a salad, since she was watching her figure. She noticed him approaching first, and immediately switched to Tits and Teeth mode. Heck, she didn't care if Sesshoumaru was an underclassman. Only a fool would pass up a shot at the future Lord of the Western Lands.

He ignored her completely, leaning against the speckled countertop, impatiently waiting for Bankotsu to swallow the food in his mouth.

"What do you want?" he demanded, wiping his lips with a napkin. "I'm kinda busy here."

Sesshoumaru was not impressed. "I know someone who wants to meet you. Come." Without waiting for him to respond, the dog demon picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the diner. His entire body hit the opposite wall and he promptly blacked out.

"Maru-chan!" Jakotsu exclaimed, leaping up from his chair. "What the hell are you doing?" Unbeknownst to him, he was now revealing his secret attire to everyone in the room. Jak wore a loose white blouse with the sleeves rolled up almost to the elbows. Black slacks somehow made his legs look longer and the curve of his hips more prominent. His face was accented with light touches of blush and lip gloss. Without any of the previous fear, Jakotsu ran to his heartthrob, who was still recovering on the floor from the force of being thrown. "Bankotsu-senpai, are you alright?"

Disoriented, Bankotsu looked up at his best friend with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "Jak… why are you so beautiful?"

"Er…?" He had not been expecting that. Anxiety was beginning to overcome him again as he turned to Sesshoumaru with puzzlement in his eyes. The dog demon replied by flexing his sharp, glowing green claws. _Kiss him_, he seemed to say. _Or else_.

That was all the motivation Jakotsu needed (cuz really, who would want to be torn to shreds?). Taking a deep breath, he caressed Bankotsu's handsome face gently in the palm of his hand, and then lightly pressed his pink lips to the injured boy's, sighing in content.

_My work here is finished. _Sesshoumaru internally rejoiced.

_Finally._

**Word Count: 746**

**~oOo~**


	70. Chapter 69: Last Minute Preparations

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 69: Last Minute Preparations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This is my final Author's Note before the end of the story (being the next chapter). This is a time jump of seven years, so I apologize if everything is moving too fast or too much information is being thrown at you all at once, but the final chapter will pull everything together for the upcoming sequel, which has a Romance/Crime type of genre. I'll let you guys know where to find it at the end of this story and when to expect it. I would just like to stop and say that this has been an incredible journey. I've never had a story be this successful and popular. It flatters me beyond belief. I feel very undeserving, as I have a list stories the length of my arm that need reviews more than I do, but I certainly am not complaining about your wonderful comments (and a lot of the time I think that YOU as the readers are a lot funnier than I am). This chapter is for stigmafan. She so kindly pointed out that since this is Chapter 69 there has to be **_**something**_** of a smut nature. (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

Onigumo Oshiro made his best attempts to comfort his distressed girlfriend, achieving little success in the process. He sighed, growing increasingly tired of Tsubaki's nagging complaints. It was not as if he did not provide for her comfortably. Though, maybe if she got a _real _job instead of lounging around all day she wouldn't feel lonely and so desperately in need of him. People have lives… outside their love lives!

He took her hands in both of his larger ones, allowing a charming, fake smile to spread slowly across his lips. "I'll be back soon, Koibito. It's just a visit to my sister's."

"Oh, _sure_," Tsubaki snarled with a look of deep disdain. "Because I'm sure you aren't looking at other women or anything. I see how it is. Just go."

_Perhaps I should see other women_, Onigumo thought glumly, releasing her and making his descent down the porch steps to where his BMW waited on the street corner. Spending the day with Kagura seemed ten times more appealing.

~oOo~

Hojo Akihiro could not prevent his knobby knees from trembling in the presence of his silver-haired demon boss. A set of long, dagger-like claws tapped thoughtfully upon the desk, nerve-racking and rhythmic. The extended silence between them stretched on forever, chipping at Hojo's sanity. He could not stand waiting anymore.

"Takahashi-sama," he pleaded a pitiful sight. "Please, have mercy…"

_Did I give you permission to speak?_

Hojo snapped his mouth shut. He had just made a fatal error, and sweat visibly poured down his face.

"What value could you possibly have to benefit my company, Akihiro, _if you do not even show up to your job?_"

The glare of amber irises pierced through Hojo's very soul. "Allow me the opportunity to explain! My wife just had our third child. I'm a daddy again!" He grinned weakly, hoping to coax understanding from the stern businessman.

This only made the demon scoff. "That is hardly an excuse. A man with your level of an IQ should not be permitted to reproduce."

"Please, sir, I'll try harder-!" All the strength drained from as he fell dramatically to the floor, the final means of begging. "Try to see some reason!"

"You're fired." On cue, two security guards emerged from the dark corners of the room to grab Hojo by his flailing legs and promptly hauled him over towards the elevator. Their burly arms prevented any form of escape, so his pathetic screams of internal anguish were abruptly cut off by the automatic sliding metal doors. No sooner was he out of earshot did the cackling form of yet another inhabitant of the office sounded loudly. Jaken scuttled over to the future CEO with a gleaming look of triumph, scribbling in unintelligible scrawl on his clipboard.

"Congratulations, Sesshoumaru-sama. You set a new record. That was the tenth employee you've laid off this week. How positively wretched of you!" He could barely conceal his obvious delight.

Sesshoumaru appeared utterly unimpressed. "Yes, it's all wonderful. I suppose…" He swiftly returned to the piling paperwork on his desk. _I don't have time for this nonsense. I have a wedding to prepare for._

~oOo~

"Kikyo, dearest, does this look alright?" Izayoi did a quick 360 for her friend, hoping that the deep red cocktail dress fit her correctly at all angles. It had been awhile since she last had to wear one of this length. She wanted to surprise Toga, knowing he fully enjoyed it when she went out of her way to look sexy for him.

The ex-preschool teacher and priestess Kikyo Higurashi beamed. "You are beautiful, and could certainly pass off for the marrying age."

This comment brought a blush to her cheeks. "Seventeen years have done you well. You look no different than when I brought Sesshoumaru in for his first day of school. It's my mating Toga that slows my aging, but what is your secret?" Izayoi turned to the mirror, adjusting her dress across her hips.

For a moment, Kikyo seemed hesitant. Not just anyone could know of her duties, but she trusted Izayoi more than anyone else, and was sure she would remain quiet on the matter. _It's what friends do_, she reminded herself. Without further debate, Kikyo pulled the neckline of her blouse aside to reveal the jewel hidden there. Izayoi's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What is that?" she whispered, staring at her through the mirror. The sheer bulk of it seemed impossibly heavy. Why would she wear such a thing?

"The source of my youthfulness, though believe me, I would much rather be an old hag then to carry this burden." The priestess unhooked her necklace to cradle the jewel in her palm. "This is the Shikon no Tama. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Izayoi blinked back her astonishment. "It grants your every wish, doesn't it? My husband told me it was last in the possession of a holy man named Nobuhiro. He lived five hundred years ago." She took a seat on the plush couch beside her to get a closer look. "How did you come to have it?"

"Because Nobuhiro was my father. You see, the jewel preserves its guardian's age, until he or she no longer desires to live. As custom it is inherited by the next living family member, with the spiritual capabilities, of course. Father decided to die ten years ago, so it became mine. If I were to be killed, Kaede would be the new guardian since we are sisters." Kikyo returned the jewel to its hidden place around her neck. "My job is to keep it out of the hands of those who would corrupt it for their own selfish reasons. I carry it with me always, and secretly."

"A true burden," Izayoi whispered, taking her friend into a kind embrace. "You poor thing."

Kikyo accepted the affection, though it was quite unnecessary. She knew everything would be alright. "Don't mourn my situation. You should be happy right now. Your son is getting married!"

~oOo~

Besides the fact that it was nearly four o'clock in the evening, Jakotsu roused himself from a blissful slumber, feeling especially warm. After a moment of gazing at the ceiling in a groggy state of wide, glazed over brown eyes, he became vaguely aware of the muscular arm and leg that pinned him firmly to the mattress. Memories of the last twenty-four hours came flooding back: Gentle kisses and firm caresses that made him blush like a schoolgirl. He would have been sure that he dreamt the whole experience if Bankotsu was not snoring loudly against his ear. It soothed him, feeling the hard, chiseled chest of his koibito rise and fall against his back. It felt so right, being close to him. He was home.

Wait, no he wasn't. This was Sara's house. His sister. The one who was out of town because of some music deal she was making in Kyoto. Last minute arrangements left him house-sitting. Because that's what brother's are for, right? They do favors for their lovely sisters. And boy was he making the most of his end of the deal. Jakotsu couldn't help but smirk at the mere thought of Sara finding out he spent his time having sex in her bed. He would never hear the end of it. In fact, she might even be angry. Sara didn't exactly approve of Bankotsu, believing him to be 'of the wrong sort', which makes one stop to think that if she is tolerant of homosexual kin, than what _is_ the _right_ sort?

The snoring finally ceased, and Jakotsu was suddenly aware that Bankotsu was now awake. They did not say a word as Jak arch himself in a cat-like stretching of limbs, making sure to brush back against his koibito's legs as he did so. The sight of his wild, mangled sex hair caused the other to chuckle lightly, and with force hands he pulled the man's chin back so they could press noses. Bankotsu was the dominate one, but Jak didn't mind it. He treated him the way he wanted to be treated, and that was more than what most people did. The only exception, aside from Sara, was of course Rin, but it had been a very long time since he last spoke to her. She had her own life to live in America. The most that he knew at the moment was Rin was finishing up her bachelor's degree in accounting, and was planning on taking the certification test sometime soon. Jak thought it was a fair career choice for her, even though her future would probably hold something more akin to politics. Realistically, if she was going to marry Sesshoumaru, she would never have to work in her life; however, it would seem very un-Rinnish of her to be financially dependent on the Takahashi Family, no matter how rich they were. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had just recently completed his Master's of Business Administration. He graduated first in his high school senior class with the usual diploma plus a two-year degree, giving him the head start when he transferred to Tokyo University. His seven years spent laboring for his father qualified as experience in the working field. He would likely continue going to school for his doctorate.

Jak's train of thought was stolen and he could not suppress the shiver of delight as Bankotsu's tongue trailed teasingly along the shell of his ear, down the edge of his jaw, and then the love bites quickly followed. He shyly pressed his hand to a certain region that made his koibito moan loudly, becoming increasingly aggressive with his sexual advances. _Hm… I would enjoy another hour or two of pleasure…_ and took his lips in a harsh kiss. _I can never get tired of you_.

Downstairs, the distant sound of the front door slamming open caused the lovers to freeze. _Oh, shit_.

"Onii-chan! I'm home!"

"_Sara!_" Jakotsu wailed, suddenly very turned off. His arms and legs became tangled in his sister's bed sheets, which were stained with certain, eh, 'manly' fluids. "Oh no, she can't see you! She can't know about this!"

Bankotsu was already forcing his naked body into a pair of boxers. "Just stare there! Act natural!" In his mind he was just as freaked out at being caught. "Where can I hide?"

Jakotsu quickly scanned the room with frantic eyes. "Uh, the closet!"

"No, you idiot! That's the first place a woman goes when she gets home from a long trip! Where else do you think she's going to put her suitcase?"

Footsteps were coming up the staircase. "Jak? Are you alright? Where are you? Aren't you going to help me unpack?"

"AAAHHH!" This was all totally wrong! She wasn't supposed to be back until, until… well, she was actually right on time but he'd forgotten all of that quickly.

Bankotsu had succeeded in finding his pants. "I'll… jump out the window!" The naked man in bed watched in silent horror as he did just that.

_This is a two-story house!_

As Bankotsu disappeared from sight, Sara entered her bedroom, utterly unfazed at seeing her brother without any clothes on.

"Get up, Lazy Bones. We're supposed to pick Rin up at the airport, like, _right now_."

_Shit. Rin. Right. She is coming back to Tokyo today._ Jak gave his sister his best smile, hoping that she would not notice his nervousness. At the moment Sara seemed occupied in emptying her suitcase. He wanted to use the bed sheet to cover himself, but was afraid she would see the stains. "How was Kyoto?"

Sara lifted her head to give him a puzzled look. "Fine… hey, why is the window open?" She made a move to close it and then drew the curtains. Jakotsu bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Her expression, however, did not change.

The light, pleasant conversation continued. "So tell me, did Bankotsu spend the night?" as she turned her back to him.

He gave a poor attempt at being nonchalant. "Psh! No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know… because he's limping across my front lawn?"

**~oOo~**

**Word Count: 2,220**

**A/N: The next fics to be updated: **_**Rising Sun**_** and **_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_**. Catch ya on the flip side! (^_^)**


	71. Chapter 70: The Red String of Fate

_**The Mokomoko Drabbles**_

**Chapter 70: The Red String of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

Kagura's ruby eyes lightly scanned the front page of that morning's newspaper, utterly indifferent to the smiling faces of the two youngsters that she used to know: A hanyou man and a human stood hand-in-hand, emitting such a glow of happiness that if Kagura had been focusing on their picture she might be jealous. But she wasn't. The article itself made her thoughtful, nonetheless, and after several fleeting moments she tossed the paper aside to regard her company with a sly grin.

Her brothers shifted slightly in their chairs. Onigumo smothered his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. He absolutely _loathed _smoking, but the unhealthy habit clung to him ever since his university years. For a brief period of time he belonged to a popular region's band, could've made it internationally, though against everyone's prediction, he blew his chance when he turned down the numerous offers to go back to school, only this time with a pregnant girlfriend. Onigumo did not particularly love Tsubaki, but he treated her well enough.

Naraku was dressed splendidly in a black tuxedo, leaning back in Kagura's chair with long legs crossed. The past seven years had done him well. He had a straight posture and broad shoulders, enabling him to catch the eye of a few women. They refused to believe he was the same dark-haired awkward spider-kid from their childhood. Naraku now worked successfully as a rising defense lawyer.

Kagura stayed at home, supported by the rest of her family. She does not go out in public if it can be helped. The experience was always humiliating. Previously in her life she had prided herself for her beauty and was envied for it, but ever since the bus accident in high school she never looked the same. Whilst her broken bones had healed quickly, the long, jagged scars that ran diagonally down her face remained. Her nosed jutted out crookedly, her mouth curled in a permanent scowl. Plastic surgery was once an option, though Kagura did not want an artificial face. It would not hide the wounds that were deeper than skin. Her scars proved that she was strong, at the very least.

That did little to quench her anger.

"The date for Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi's wedding is set for July fourteenth, tomorrow, according to the headlines anyway…" Her perfectly manicured nails traced the edge of her newspaper subconsciously. "They've included a list of Tokyo's most respected businessmen and their families that will be in attendance."

"The commoners are the only ones we care about," Onigumo murmured, taking in her warped smile with his own vacant stare. "Kikyo is a relation of the bride's, correct?"

"Hai, a cousin, I believe. Her name brings back memories, doesn't it?" she laughed softly. Her eyes were distant for a moment. "Rin is also returning to Japan. The tabloids have voiced their suspicions that she is the likely candidate for Toga Takahashi's eldest son. High school sweethearts reunited at last, isn't that romantic, Naraku?"

Her brother notably tensed.

"Rin is no concern of mine," she went on, moving to bring a glass of water to her lips. "Leave her be. If Sesshoumaru gets in your way, I want you to strike him down where he stands."

"Why leave the girl untouched? She's given you just as much grief," Naraku pointed out gently, though fire shone brightly in his eyes. "The both of them, gone forever…"

Kagura shook her head. "I only despise Sesshoumaru. If his death brings Rin any sorrow, it is her own fault for getting involved. She should stay in America. Though, I worry that you are going to kill her, Brother." She tapped her chin. "I wonder if I should keep you from the wedding… you and Rin have a history, as slim and nonexistent as it is, you still harbor some feelings for her that you mistake as hatred."

He glared sharply at his younger sister. "I do not love her, I'm telling you for the umpteenth time."

"An old flame returning from the sea…"

"_Shut up_."

Kagura's twisted smile widened. "Very well. The only death that should be recorded tomorrow is Kikyo's. Bring me the jewel she guards. _Do not be seen_," she stressed. "We can't have any witnesses tying this back to us. You two are demons. It is manageable."

"Hai," Onigumo said, lighting another cigarette. "Consider it done."

~oOo~

Rin emerged with Izayoi in a red dress, generously revealing her curves, much to her respective partner's satisfaction. Sesshoumaru felt his breath catch, taking in the sight of the woman he loved that he had not seen in seven years. Time had treated her well, VERY well. In a gentleman's manner the inuyoukai took her hand in his larger one, pressing a kiss to her small white knuckles. He glanced up at her through his long silver bangs.

She grinned down playfully at him.

"Maru, how have you been? You look quite handsome in that tuxedo."

He straightened to his full height, being considerably taller than her. She rested her chin upon his chest as she looked up at him with interest.

"Fine," was all he replied.

His voice was deeper than Rin remembered. She wondered what it would sound like when they wake up in the morning after sleeping together. Quickly putting those kinds of thoughts aside, she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad." Her accent was different. Probably due to the English she had become accustomed to speaking. Sesshoumaru decided he liked it.

Toga chuckled at their awkward small talk. "Just kiss the girl already! She's waited long enough!"

After shooting his father an icy glare, Sesshoumaru leaned down to peck Rin lightly on the lips. She thought it was oddly cute, the way he was bashful in that subtle manner of his, though he would never admit it in a million years. Before he could break his rushed display of mild affection, she pulled him in, locking her hands around his neck. He stiffened. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his amber ones widening. She smirked into the kiss. It wasn't often she could surprise him like this. When he finally relaxed, allowing his hands to rest casually around her waist, she broke away. He nipped at bottom lip, missing by just centimeters. He regarded her smile with lidded eyes.

"So beautiful," Izayoi whispered, letting herself be pulled away by her husband, who was murmuring something about permitting those two to 'have their time'.

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Rin seemed to notice.

The inuyoukai eagerly brushed his nose against her exposed neck. She giggled, such a sweet sound that he remembered from years ago.

"I've missed you…"

If it were at all possible for a voice to make love to her, Rin would want his.

"I promised I'd come back…" She locked her pinky around his in that old symbolic gesture from their childhood. "…didn't I?" The bewildered look on his face earned him a wink.

Sesshoumaru pulled her close. "Like a red string of fate…" He kissed her lips again. "You know I will not allow you to leave me a second time."

"I'm not going anywhere. Until death do us part," she said with a sense of finality.

An amused, almost inaudible chuckle rose from his chest "I plan on being with you _long_ after death," he breathed, and then desperately embraced his fiancée, as if she would be torn from his hands at any moment.

~oOo~

Waiting at his assigned post, Naraku Oshiro noticed a woman in a red dress exit the hotel on the arm of a silver haired inuyoukai. He recognized them immediately, even after years of separation. He would always remember the face of the woman he had fallen in love with against his will.

"Rin."

He checked to make sure his gun was loaded before following her.

~oOo~

_Sequel: The Red String of Fate_

_Sequel Release Date: TBA_


End file.
